Naruto Otsutsuki Legend
by Otsutsuki Sage
Summary: Naruto is born a Uchiha the younger brother of Shisui. Trained by Madara Uchiha he has true potential but how will he use it? Read to learn of Naruto's adventures on his quest to become the most powerful ninja in history. Godlike Naruto
1. Naruto Uchiha

A man wearing a white mask with black lines on it and a black cloak was walking towards an exit of a cave he was currently in.

"Obito-kun, be sure to remember to bring a newborn Uchiha back with you after you finish capturing my pet," the man now known as Obito turned around to face his dying sensei, Madara Uchiha. Madara was getting older and nearer to death, he wore a completely black garb.

"Hai, Madara-sensei," with that the masked man took of towards his destination, The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

 **12 Hours Later**

The same masked man appeared in front of Madara in a vortex. Madara's eyes snapped open, he took a look at his apprentice, Obito's mask was almost broken and his cloak ripped and torn, he saw him holding a bundle in his hand.

"Where is the Kyuubi?" questioned Madara. He saw his student look down in disappointment.

"The Fourth Hokage was to strong for me, Kushina Uzumaki stabilized the Kyuubi by using her chakra chains and Minato sealed the Kyuubi's Yin-chakra and Yang-chakra inside his 2 baby girls, he then sealed the Kyuubi's soul and elemental chakra inside of his baby boy...but I did manage to get this boy, his parents died trying to protect him from the Kyuubi's **Tailed Beast Bomb** , on a crib inside the broken house the name Naruto was written on it, so I think this boys name is Naruto. He is a Uchiha." Obito hoped that the last part of his explanation would please Madara.

After moments of quietness Madara spoke up,"Give me the boy." Obito handed Naruto over with out a moment of hesitation. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes open, he looked at Madara's eyes and blinked. After moments of an intense stare down between Naruto and Madara, Naruto started crying and wailing.

Madara looked at Obito and spoke,"Handle the boy for now and give me him when he has grown."

"Sensei I can't watch this brat, I have things that I need to prepare for your plan," Obito complained. Madara sighed as he knew his student was correct. Madara estimated that he has about roughly 9 years until his death.

"Bring me some food and other things babies need and I will try to take care of him. If you see Zetsu by any chance tell him that I need his assistance for some spying that I need to be done," Madara ordered.

 **10 Years Later**

In a dim cave room their was 3 people, 2 of which were surrounding the eldest member of the 3.

Obito has not changed much except his attire, he was wearing a closed cloak that was completely black but had red clouds floating on it and his broken mask has been replaced with a new mask that has orange swirls leading to one circle that allowed him to see out of one of his eyes.

Madara hasn't changed but is in a worse condition then he was before the 10 years that has passed.

Now Naruto is the one that changed, instead of the little baby they found now standing at 5'5 feet with gravity defying black hair with black and silver like eyes was Naruto Uchiha. Naruto was wearing a white cloak, underneath he was wearing nothing but ANBU style white colored pants.

Madara started to violently cough up blood, he looked up to both his apprentices,"I guess age has finally caught up to me," he paused to cough,"Obito continue with the plans I told you of and Naruto help out whenever Obito calls you," Madara finished the last part while looking at his younger student who nodded.

"Remember what I have taught you guys," each word left Madara's mouth slower then the ones before it and with the last word Madara died. Naruto closed his eyes and hummed to himself while Obito called out for Zetsu who promised to preserve Madara's body.

Obito stared at Naruto's downcast look for a moment giving the boy a moment to grieve for the death of his sensei, after awhile he thought that it was long enough,"Naruto that is enough, come with me we must go and meet up with the other akatsuki members," ordered Obito.

Naruto slowly looked up to the taller man,"I do what I want Obito," and with that Naruto started to walk away from the nameless cave location that they were currently at.

 _'I don't have time for this,'_ Obito thought as he brought his hand up about to force Naruto to listen to him through pain, just as Naruto was almost at the exit the butt end of a sword smacked him in the back and he burst in a puff of ravens.

 _'A clone! Dam the brat got me this time,'_ Obito turned his head to the ceiling in the room and spoke,"Zetsu find Naruto for me and when you do keep tabs on him, if he is doing anything that can be seen as a threat to akatsuki then report to me him location and I will quickly dispose of him," Obito knew that Naruto was different from him and Madara, he didn't have the same bond that Madara had with the boy so with Madara dead now their would be no reason for Naruto to stay.

* * *

Naruto sighed and gripped his backpack tighter when his clones memories came at him.

 _'Whats your next step now?'_ questioned a deep voice in the back of Naruto's head, the voice belonged to a man named Asura. Before Naruto responded to the man he recollected the memory of how he meet this man.

 **Flashback**

 _A six year old Naruto was climbing a waterfall with Madara and Obito watching him at the top of the waterfall._

 _'So far so good,' was the thoughts of Naruto when he saw how close he was to the top. Naruto moved his feet to make another step forward when a falling object in the water was sent towards him._

 _"Shit I was to busy watching my feet that I didn't look at where I was going," he exlamied as the rock smacked his feet which made him lose focus and stop channeling chakra towards his feet._

 _When Obito saw Naruto falling from the very large waterfall he was about to jump down and save him but Madara held out his hand which made Obito stop and look at his Madara's serious_ _complexion._

 _"Let him find a way to save himself, it will only make him stronger if he can survive this fall," Madara explained in a calm like fashion, Obito nodded his head in understanding. They then looked down to see what would happen._

 _Naruto had a panic expression on when he saw how close the jagged rocks on the bottom of the waterfall was getting. He realized that he wasn't getting saved by the other Uchihas because if they were then they would have been done it, when that realization came to him Naruto felt his vision sharpen and he could see the ground coming to him slower._

 _'Child, use that jutsu that you enjoy so much, the one that creates wind waves.' A voice said in Naruto's head._

 _Naruto immediately realized that the voice was right and immediately started forming hand seals, **"**_ ** _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough,"_** _the amount of chakra Naruto poured into the jutsu was almost his capacity, but the effects of the jutsu was immediate and Naruto was flung back up to where he came from at a fast rate, he went a little higher then the waterfall in the air so when he landed it was still kinda painful._

 _Madara looked at Naruto and smirked when he saw the new eyes his student achieved,"Good work Naruto you saved yourself and now you have a new source of power as a reward, go rest up we will continue your training tomorrow." Naruto glared at Madara when he saw the smirk but he felt pride running through him from hearing that he finally unlocked the sharingan._

 _That night Naruto laid on the hard rock floor of the room he slept in._

 _'You still there?' he questioned the voice that he heard earlier._

 _After an intense five minutes of waiting Naruto felt a tug in his head, he went with the flow and appeared in a dark forest with thunder and lightning raging above it. Naruto recognized this place as his mind, Madara thought it was a good idea for ever Uchiha to be able to control his own thoughts, so he made Naruto go through tons of mediation activates._

 _'Follow the voice,' Naruto shrugged if it was a enemy he would not have saved him earlier, so he listened to the voice._

 _Naruto ended up inside of a cave with a man sitting in a Indian style position on the floor, the man had his eyes close, he_ _has short, spiky brown hair two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face, and also had stern facial features. He also wore bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-colored kimono which was adorned with magatama around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-colored sash._

 _Naruto's eyebrows rose at the site of the man,"And you are?" Naruto questioned him._

 _The man opened his eyes and revealed dark eyes his mouth moved to speak,"My name is Asura Otsutsuki, grandson of Kaguya Otsutsuki, son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki and brother of Indra Otsutsuki, may I ask what your name is?" Naruto was shocked at the man standing before him, being a student of a man who respected intellect he was forced to study history and know things about his ancestors, this man in from of him was THE Asura Otsutsuki the brother of Indra Otsutsuki the Uchiha's ancestors._

 _"M-my name is...Naruto...Uchiha," Naruto saw that the man didn't show any sign of being surprised after hearing that he was a Uchiha so he continued speaking,"May I ask what are you doing here? I'm a Uchiha shouldn't you be talking to a Senju or Uzumaki?"_

 _Naruto was caught off guard when he saw the man began chuckling,"Naruto, I wouldn't be here if you were not a descendant of a Senju, have you ever wondered who your parents were?" Asura saw Naruto slowly nod and continued speaking,"Well I don't know anything about them other then the fact that your mother's dad was Izuna Uchiha and your father's dad was Hashirama Senju,"Asura paused to let all the info sink into Naruto's mind before he continued,"Hashirama was away when Mito Uzumaki his wife had your father, while she was resting someone in the darkness took your father and placed him in a orphanage for children who lost their parents in the war, you might be wondering how I know all this, well over the years after my death I have been able to talk to my brothers the Bijju through their minds until I found my next descendant, Kyuubi who is named Kurama was currently sealed inside Mito at that time so I saw the events that took place, the person that took your father was dressed from head to toe so I do not know who did it." Naruto thought over Asura's explanation._

 _"Dam I wish that I got to meet my parents, the only thing Obito said was that he saw me in their dead hands the night of they Kyuubi attack, it's a good thing that he left their bodies there they probably got the right burial they deserved." Naruto smiled at the thought of his parents, he wondered what type of people they were, his dad was probably easy going and energetic and his mom was probably strict but loving._

 _"Why chose me_ _though_?" _Naruto questioned with a serious expression._

 _Asura actually smiled at the question,"Well who wouldn't take the chance to train and watch over a half Senju and half Uchiha brat?" He chuckled when he watch Naruto get angry at the brat part._

 _His expression hardened after a moment,"Naruto you have to promise me something," Naruto looked at Asura in the eyes,"you have to promise me that you will try to make a friendship or peace with my brother's descendant," Asura said with a serious expression._

 _"Well whoever Indra's descendant is, if I can tolerate them then I will allow them to work with me." Asura took that as a yes._

 _"Well then, what are you waiting for leave and get a goodnight rest, tomorrow I want you to complete that water climbing exercise, you will do it until you are able to walk on water without thinking." Asura told him. Naruto left his mind._

 _Naruto looked up at the ceiling of the cave,'Wow...I can't believe Madara is my great uncle,' a voice in Naruto's head chuckled._

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto smiled at the memory, then frowned he is already starting to miss his Uncle Madara.

 _'I guess I'm going to go wherever the wind takes me,'_ Naruto smirked at the grunt of his ancestor Asura.

 _'Its ironic how this night is the beginning of Naruto Uchiha and this night is your birthday,'_ Asura smirked when he saw Naruto almost double over at forgetting that tonight was his own birthday and he forgot.

 _'Thanks for reminding me, even though their isn't any cake waiting for me,'_ Naruto sighed, his birthday wasn't that big of a deal, when Madara was alive each birthday Naruto had he would learn a new jutsu.

 _'I guess my birthday present this year is a dead Madara,'_ Naruto chuckled dryly at his own joke.

Asura took this as a moment to speak up,' _Cheer up, maybe this birthday you can do something for me...it will be an adventure you will enjoy it quite much.'_ Naruto's stopped walking at the thought of a adventure.

 _'And what would that be?'_ questioned Naruto.

Asura didn't speak up for a moment when Naruto was about to ask again he spoke up,' _I'm sure you heard that some members of the Senju clan created the Uzumaki clan that made a home near the Land of Waves called The_ _Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. Well I would like to check out my Uzumaki children's village even if it is destroyed.'_ Naruto respected Asura for being a family man.

 _'Alright lets go!'_ Naruto exclaimed as he started jumping from tree branch to tree branch. The trip to The Land of Waves took Naruto a long time to reach because this was his first time traveling so far so he had no idea where he was heading and Asura was no help because the world had changed so much sense he was alive he could not remember every single place directions only the name of said place. Since neither of them had any idea how to get to the Land of Waves they had to constantly ask people on their way or find someone to ask.

The finally arrived when they saw a lopsided sign that said,"Welcome to the Land of Waves," one of Naruto's eyebrows rose at the condition of the sign. He entered the village.

"I'm freaking hungry," Naruto sighed out loud when his stomach grumbled. He walked around hoping to find a place where he could get some food.

Naruto felt the insides of his pockets and pulled out his wallet, he had some of the money Obito found when he destroyed a bandit camp.

 _'Good, more then enough money to survive for awhile.'_

Naruto took a look at his surroundings, the village looked in bad shape some of the shops were destroyed and their was a gigantic statue in the middle of the village that was made of gold of a fat midget.

Asura decided to voice his thoughts, _'Seems like this village is in control of a very wealthy man, I've seen the likes of this while traveling with my brother and father.'_

 _'Maybe I could test my myself and help out this village,'_ Naruto smirked at the thought of fighting super strong enemy ninja, this fat midget probably has enough money to higher strong ninja.

Naruto heard a loud female shout and he knew that meant trouble, so he choose to follow the shout. When he arrived at the scene he saw two ninja of The Village Hidden by the Mist, he recognized them as the Demon Brothers he never took the time to realize their name, but he knew that the relied on their teamwork both of them having large metal gauntlets attached to one of their hands and having poison on a claw on their other hand, plus they had a shuriken-styled chain that they used together.

Naruto saw that they were holding a young women in their hands who had dark blue hair and black eyes, she was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color, with a long blue skirt.

 _'Save her from these scum,'_ Asura ordered, Naruto didn't like being ordered but decided to do it because he wanted to.

"What are you guys doing with this women?" Naruto's voice rang through the clearing, the Demon brother's heads snapped towards Naruto's direction.

"Its just a brat no need to worry," one of the brothers commented.

"Hey kid leave now and we might not come back and harm you," one of the brothers ordered.

"My name is not kid its Naruto Uchiha and what if I chose to stay here and kill you guys?" Naruto asked. The brothers tensed for a moment after hearing that this kid was apart of the feared Uchiha clan but then smirked as they thought it was just a weak genin trying to play hero.

The women looked into the eyes of the kid that came to help her she saw determination in those eyes. The Demon Brothers dropped her on the floor and kicked her in the stomach to make sure she does not get up. The turned back to the kid and saw him drop his hands out of his long sleeved cloak. The dust started kicking up beneth the feet of the Demon Brothers and they shoot towards Naruto.

Naruto's blood started pumping at the excitement of battle.

One of the Demon Brothers got close enough to punch Naruto but he grabbed his hands and kneed him in the stomach getting a sharp gasp out of the brother. The other one tried to claw at Naruto but made the mistake of staring into his 3 tomoe sharingan and was immediately captured in a genjutsu.

Naruto took the time to slit the other brother's throat who was still in immense pain from Naruto's chakra enchanted knee. He then killed the other one who was stuck in some illusion where he saw Naruto die from the poison in his claw.

Naruto smirked as he looked at his first kill, others would be in shock at taking someones life but Naruto was proud of defeating chunin level ninja so easy and saving a beautiful women at the same time.

 _'It was easy because they underestimated you.'_ Naruto frowned when he heard Asura speak, that bastard had to ruin his moment, just then Naruto heard a groan and smacked himself in the face. He was so preoccupied in his own gloating that he forgot that he didn't check on the person he just saved.

He ran over to the women and kneed down while turning off his sharingan, he raised her head and rubbed her stomach. Asura chuckled at the sight, _'You are defiantly not cut out to be a medical ninja, lift her up and get her some help. She is not going to die, she is just in pain from the kick she received in the stomach.'_ Naruto listened to Asura and lifted up the young women bridal style.

"Tsunami...my name is Tsunami thank you for helping me," spoke the women in Naruto's hands, he looked down and saw her staring at him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" Naruto questioned her.

"Ya I've been through worse, but they were never ninja just some bandits that came around trying to show off their ruler ship." Naruto sighed at the thought of more of these types of bastards. Naruto was not a very peaceful person but he did stand by morals, Madara always told him that a Uchiha should never demote themselves by taking away a women's innocents in a forceful manner.

"Tell me where you live and I will take you there," Naruto told her in a soft manner. While she guided him through the small village she explained to Naruto the village's condition and Naruto took in every single detail he could. He finally reached her house, it actually looked pretty good sense it was in a isolated area the man named Gato Tsunami told him about was probably unaware the house was here, but there was a chance that he would find out pretty soon.

When Naruto was in sight of the house the door immediately opened and a man stepped out Naruto recognized this man as Kaiza Tsunami's husband from her explanations, Kaiza had short spiky black hair and black eyes, he had a small white rope tied around his head which was tied on the right side of his head and a small x-shaped scar on his chin, he wore a black T-shirt that had a white outline and a white pair of pants, he also had scars on his arms.

A little boy followed Kaiza out who was named Inari Tsunami's son from her explanations, Inari has spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals.

A old man followed the little boy who was named Tazuna Tsunami's grandfather from her explanations, Tazuna is a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes, he wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals, he also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

"Tsunami-chan!" exclaimed the worried voice of Kaiza. He ran up to her while Naruto slowly dropped her and helped her stand.

"Mom!" Inari ran up and hugged her mom's leg while Tazuna walked up towards the group.

"Kaiza-kun, this is Naruto Uchiha, he is a ninja that saved me from those horrid Demon Brothers," Tsunami cried on Kaiza's chest the stress of almost getting rapped coming back at her.

Kaiza turned to Naruto and placed one hand on the back of Tsunami's back while the other one was extended waiting for Naruto to shake it which Naruto did.

"Thank you for saving my wife, my name is Kaiza, I am in your dept." Kaiza gave Naruto a big smile.

"Eh, it was no problem, I saw her getting manhandled so I decided to help, plus it gave me a chance to fight a really strong enemy." Naruto gave the family a small smile.

That night they invited Naruto into their house, Kaiza and Tazuna cooking dinner that night, they didn't want Tsunami to go work at all that night. When they started eating they watched as Naruto wolfed down his food at a enormous pace, when he saw the looks that they were giving him he just shrugged his shoulder and told them that he was really hungry and hasn't eaten in awhile.

"Naruto I'm sure that you saw the bad condition of the village and Tsunami-chan explained it to you. I know that I shouldn't be asking for anymore help after you saving my wife but can you please help us fight Gato and his followers?" Kaiza spoke up looking at Naruto with pleading eyes.

 _'If you accept you might get to fight any other ninja that Gato has hired, plus you saw that gold statue that little bastard must be loaded.'_ Naruto nodded his head in agreement with Asura, this could be a win win situation for for him and the citizens of The Land of Waves.

"I'll help, tomorrow I'll come with you guys to the bridge and guard the workers. Now tell me more of this village." That night Naruto gained a lot of useful information, like how Uzushio(The Land of the Whirlpool) was nearby.

The next day Naruto was outside on top of the roof sitting in Indian style position, he did not get a single second of sleep last night.

Naruto heard the people in the house he was on top of making breakfast and talking about how today was going to be a good day. Naruto **Body Flickered** inside the house appearing inside the living room where all the family members were making their preparations for the day in a cloud of ravens.

"Whoa, brother Naruto that was cool can you teach me how to do that?" Inari asked Naruto with awe stricken eyes, Naruto ruffled the kids hair and told him maybe later.

"Tazuna and Kaiza, I need you two to stay here today, I sensed some strong chakra source at the bridge the whole day and it is not friendly," it was really Asura who sensed it but Naruto didn't think that information was needed to be known,"it might be a big fight and I don't want either of you getting caught in the cross fire."

Then men nodded their heads in agreement. Kaiza then spoke up,"Don't worry about damaging the bridge we just started it yesterday and don't worry about any of the workers being there we gave them this day off." Naruto felt good hearing that type of information.

"Alright guys I may or may not be back here later," Naruto flashed them a smile, but before he could leave Tsunami gave him a big hug and Naruto felt something close to motherly love even though he never experienced it before and he received a hug and pat of the back from both Tazuna and Kaiza when Inari gave him a tearful hug.

"You better come back," they said. Naruto gave them one last look before he left and followed the chakra source Asura could sense.

When Naruto arrived at the bridge he saw a site that both shocked and excited him, right on the water underneath the bridge stood someone who was a tall and muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows, he had bandages wrapped around his mouth like a mask, he was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō(A bigass sword that showed his affilation as one of the 7 Ninja Swordman of the Mist), he was wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure(The Village Hidden in the Mist) and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers, Naruto realized this man a Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist.

He looked to Zabuza's side and saw a teenager maybe 3 to 5 years older then himself who had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for his age, his outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees, over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice, this teenager was Haku, Zabuza's partner in crime.

"Dam I never thought Gato would hire such strong ninja," stated a still in shock Naruto.

Zabuza and Haku looked at the young male, Zabuza spoke up,"Are you a ninja? If so was it you that killed the Deomon brothers?"

Naruto smirked,"Ya it was me," he stated proudly.

"And why is that brat?" Zabuza questioned him.

"It's because wave is now under my protection, either leave now or face the power of Naruto Uchiha!" Naruto threatened them.

"Me and Haku would love to face the power of a little brat like you," Naruto could see the outline of a smirk underneath Zabuza's mask.

A mist started forming around the bridge and Naruto activated his sharingan and realized that this mist was made from chakra. Naruto started to feel a over powering urge to kill himself right then and there.

 _'Killing intent, gahh...Madara-_ _sensei did not train me enough for this,'_ Naruto slowly scanned the field.

 _'Kill Haku first, she is a ice user,'_ Asura informed him. Naruto was glad that Asura's ability to sense chakra was still their even though it was not as strong as in the past, it still came in handy.

Just then Naruto saw a shift in the mist thanks to his sharingan and raised a kunai from his pouch swiftly to block the incoming strike. Zabuza's gigantic sword came crushing on Naruto's kunai, Naruto had to channel chakra through the kunai to make it stronger.

"Brat, today is the day you will find out why they call me the Demon of the Mist," a dark chuckle said from the owner of the blade that began to overpower Naruto's kunai.

 _'Make no mistake Naruto, this guy will kill you in a moment of hesitation!'_ Asura commented from the inside of Naruto's mind.

Right when the big sword was about to crush Naruto's kunai Asura's voice popped up, _'Naruto, BEHIND YOU!'_ he exclaimed.

 _'Dam it, I forgot about the ice user,'_ was the only thought that flashed in Naruto's mind at that moment.


	2. Family?

Naruto's sharingan blazed widely as he turned to see Haku appear behind him with a long ice needle, time seemed to go by slower as one of the sharingan's abilities was to capture fast paced moments.

 _'You are standing on water, release the chakra from your feet NOW,'_ Asura's voice commanded inside of Naruto's head. Naruto realized that Asura was right and did as told, Naruto felt himself drop through the water and heard Haku's ice needle clash with Zabuza's sword.

Naruto then started channeling chakra into his feet while running up the water as if he was running up stairs, he soon reached the surface of the water and took a deep breath.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Naruto's sharingan, "So you are a Uchiha, I see you weren't bluffing about being one," Zabuza spoke. The mist started to slowly form around them again, Zabuza and Haku disappeared from sight.

Naruto heard chuckling from the mist, "Kiri had some sort of system back then where they pitted academy graduates against each other in death matches as a final exam with the exceptionally skilled students named prime candidates for the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. After I Zabuza Momochi, not yet a student, killed over hundreds of my academy classmates that system was discontinued," throughout the speech Naruto created several shadow clones and made them spread out,"THAT IS WHY THEY CALL ME 'DEMON OF THE MIST'!" Zabuza shouted as he sword came through the mist falling down towards Naruto.

Naruto smirked, _'Got you,'_ he thought as he crouched down and called a jutsu's name, **"** **Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind,"** fire erupted from Naruto's body spiraling towards Zabuza and it got him, Naruto heard a pop and water splash, he realized that it was just a clone.

 **"** **Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals,"** Naruto heard a shout behind him, he already knew where Haku was, her chakra waves are different then Zabuza's. Zabuza he could not find sense the mist was made from his own chakra.

 _'Time to get rid of this mist,'_ Naruto thought as he clasped his hands together and jumped in the air, **"** **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough,"** a gust of wind blow the mist away. Naruto landed back on the water gracefully and saw that he was in some sort of dome of ice mirrors, he realized that it was the jutsu Haku had called out earlier.

He saw that every ice mirror had a Haku on it, he frowned not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"Finish him Haku," Naruto heard Zabuza's voice from outside the mirror.

 **"** **Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death,"** at that moment thousands of ice needles with a purple tip formed from the water particles in the air flew at Naruto.

 **"** **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation,"** Naruto exclaimed as he spun in all directions, the heat of the jutsu destroyed most of Haku's water needles, one of them went through Naruto's side, it didn't hit any major arteries but if left untreated he could get an infection. Naruto pulled out the ice needle and looked as blood started leaking onto his white garments.

 _'It would be near impossible to catch her inside this ice dome but I think I found a way, pour chakra into your fist and punch one of the walls then send a wave of lightning chakra into it. It should work because Haku seems to be running out of chakra and this dome needs a tremendous amount to sustain itself.'_ Naruto thanked Kami that he had Asura.

Naruto ran forward with a burst of speed and slammed his fist into the ice mirror with more force then needed and channeled tons of lightning chakra into that one mirror, sense the mirrors work as a source of transportation that lighting wave knitted its way through every single ice mirror until it shocked the hell out of Haku.

The mirrors then started to melt one by one.

"Haku stand back for awhile, I'll handle the boy," Zabuza commanded.

Zabuza rushed towards Naruto in the clearing and stopped a few meters ahead of him while going through a set of hand seals, his eyebrows rose as he saw Naruto going through the same set of hand seals.

"Hm, so this is the power of the sharingan, able to copy other's jutsus," Zabuza was almost done completing the hand seals but shocked when he heard the next thing out of Naruto's mouth.

 **"** **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet,"** a enormous dragon made of water rose out of the water and flew at Zabuza, he then slammed into a tree on the shore.

"Zabuza-sama," Haku's voice rang through the clearing as he ran towards Zabuza's injured body.

 _'A moment of weakness,'_ Asura commented. Naruto took that as a sign to attack, he reached in his cloak and pulled out a kunai and flung it at the two unaware ninja he then flashed through a set of hand seals, **"Fire Release: Flame Thrower,"** a wave of long hot flame expelled from Naruto's mouth approaching at Zabuza and Haku.

Haku lifted her hands up and spoke, **"** **Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness,"** a enclosed dome of ice was created around Haku and Zabuza, Naruto's flame thrower melted through it but did not reach them. When the smoke cleared from Naruto's attack and Haku's defense clashing together it revealed a standing Zabuza and Haku.

Another Zabuza appeared right next to Naruto and faced his palm toward Naruto's face, Naruto felt the water under him get denser which made it way easier for him to stand on.

 **"** **Water Prison Technique,"** Zabuza said as he smirked looking at the now trapped Naruto. The trapped Naruto smirked as he disappeared in a puff.

Another Naruto surfaced on the water and trapped the now shocked Zabuza in a water prison, the Zabuza that was next to Haku turned into water showing that it was just a clone.

Haku moved to try and save his sensei but stopped when he saw 5 other Naruto clones surround the one that had captured Zabuza.

Behind Haku the kunai Naruto threw from earlier was stuck on a tree, the kunai then changed into a Naruto to show that it was just a **Transformation Technique,** Naruto grabbed Haku with one hand around her neck and the other had a kunai positioned on her back ready to go through.

"Your move," Naruto stated with a smug smirk on his face.

 _'Don't get to cocky,'_ Asura warned him.

"How did you copy the jutsu? You didn't even know where I was." Zabuza's weak voice questioned from inside of the water prison.

The real Naruto was the one that had Haku captured spoke, "When you let the water dragon hit you I realized something was up, plus the clone had way less chakra then the original. Also when you created the mist a second time I created some clones, one of the clones watched you create the jutsu and I got the memory." Naruto's vision was already starting to blur from the untreated wound he got earlier.

Haku's voice spoke up in a calm like fashion, "But did you realize that I was a clone?" Another ice mirror appeared behind Naruto and Haku came out of it with a senbon ready to strike.

Naruto chuckled a bit, "Yes...yes I did," a lone wind chakra empowered kunai flew from a tree nearby and went through Haku's side.

Zabuza's eyes widen when he saw Haku fall to the ground, just at that moment the water prison fell and the Naruto shadow clone kicked up Zabuza's fallen sword and caught it with both his hands then sent it stabbed it forward towards Zabuza, all in one movement.

Naruto was surprised by what he saw next. Haku didn't die from the kunai strike but then reappeared using one of her ice mirrors in front of Zabuza and Naruto. Naruto watched as the blade went through Haku's stomach and then Zabuza's, making Haku's sacrifice worthless.

"W-why?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, "Why did you save him? You could have easily escaped because I thought I killed you with that kunai."

"Naruto you said your name was?" Haku asked making sure he got the name right, Naruto nodded his head and Haku continued to speak, "Do you have someone special to you? Someone you will do anything to protect?"

Naruto thought of it for a moment, he thought of Asura but realized that Asura didn't need protection. He then thought of Kaiza and his family for a moment, they weren't really special to him they were just people that Naruto tolerated and wanted to help.

"No not really," he answered Haku's question.

Haku gave him a small smile, "Well Naruto-kun once you find your special person," he took a moment to cough out blood then continued to speak, "you will truly know strength and you will understand why I just did what I did...I actually forgot how long Zabuza-sama's sword is." Haku gave a small chuckle at his own joke while staring down at the sword that was in his stomach, he then coughed out his last breath.

Naruto slowly pulled out the sword from Haku and Zabuza's stomachs, then laid Haku down right next to Zabuza.

Zabuza stared at the sky as life started to slowly drain from his eyes, "Typical Haku," Naruto was about to speak up but then saw tears forming in the corner of Zabuza's eyes.

"How old are you brat?" Zabuza asked Naruto without looking at him.

"I'm 11, my birthday was awhile ago." Naruto responded to the man.

Zabuza chuckled, "To think that I would be defeated by a brat." Naruto gained a tic mark on his forehead at being called a brat he was about to respond but stopped when he saw Zabuza's mouth move to speak, "Can you do me a favor...bury me with Haku, that brat was more of a son to me than a partner. You can take my sword for bounty if you want."

Naruto didn't respond but just watched as the life slowly left Zabuza's eyes, Zabuza Momochi the 'Demon of the Mist' died with a smile on his face.

Naruto respected Zabuza's last request and buried both him and Hoku together, he then used Zabuza's sword as a headstone for both of them, he then left to go back to Kaiza's house.

As Naruto walked towards Kaiza's house he felt his side start to heat up and fell face forward to the ground.

 _'The ice needle that struck you must have been poisoned,'_ Asura said in a grave tone.

 _'Dam,'_ was the only thought that went through Naruto's mind as he lost all consciousness.

Naruto awoke in a dark room he realized that he was back in Kaiza's house in one of their guest rooms.

He groaned as he saw that he was shirtless and wearing white style ANBU pants, he looked at his wound and realized that it was bandaged up.

 _'They cleaned it, the poison wasn't strong enough to instantly kill, I guess Haku was hoping that it would immobilize you and Zabuza would finish you.'_ Asura's voice commented.

 _'I feel better now, finally got to rest.'_ Naruto walked out the room and down the stairs, he stretched out his sore muscles, dam it was awhile sense he had a good rest.

He saw Tsunami and Inari cleaning some dishes, the only people missing was the old man and Kaiza.

"Where is the old man and Kaiza?" Naruto asked, Tsunami was startled for a second but then brightened up when she saw that it was only Naruto.

"They went out to the bridge to see if it was safe, they didn't know weather you defeated the enemy ninja or not." Naruto sighed at her explanation.

"I defeated them, but one of them poisoned me, thanks for cleaning me up I appreciate it." Tsunami's eyes brightened, Inari started babbling about how cool brother Naruto was and how he wanted to be just like him one day.

"I'm going to go to the bridge to make sure that Kaiza and the old man are okay, Gato might try something now that he lost his ninja." Tsunami forced him to eat something before he left while Inari kept bugging him about teaching him, which Naruto might decide to teach him a couple of basics before he left.

Naruto left after he ate some breakfast and stretched a little bit. He took a stroll through the village and saw that not a single one of Gato's goons were there. As he arrived at the bridge he saw Kaiza working with some men while Tazuna instructed them. Throughout Naruto's battle with Zabuza and Haku he didn't damage the bridge which made the people happy.

Naruto looked around and sat under a tree after greeting the men, they were really glad to hear that he defeated the two ninja that came to harm them.

 _'I sense hundreds of chakra that are too big to belong to civilians and too small to belong to a ninja,"_ Asura warned Naruto.

Naruto's eyebrow raised, _'Bandits?'_ he suggested, he opened his eyes and saw 10 big boats filled with bandits, one fat man on a small boat by himself and cannons on another boat.

Naruto saw the fat man give a big grin at the sight of the bridge and the scared villagers, "I see Kaiza is still alive, guess I shouldn't have trusted a ninja to do a real man's job," Naruto grinned at that.

Kaiza stood tall with no fear at the sight of the men, "Gato your evil hand on this village will be removed today," seeing Kaiza wanted this battle to be over and done with Naruto stood and walked towards him.

"You and what army?" Gato asked him while busting out laughing.

Naruto walked up behind Kaiza and placed his hands on his shoulders, Kaiza was startled for a moment but then realized that it was Naruto, "Take a break and round up everyone in the village tell them that from this day on they are free." Naruto then said the next part to Gato, "This army."

Gato looked around to make sure that no one was pranking him then he turned to face Naruto and doubled up with laughter, "Whats this? A brat like you think you can defeat me," Gato then gave the signal for his men to fire the cannons.

Before the men could even attempt to start their raid, Naruto jumped down in front of them and finished a set of hand seals and called out while slamming his hands on the surface of the water, **"Water Release: Water Vortex,"** a gigantic hole appeared in the water and started pulling the ships in. Some bandits tried to swim out of the water but they were not strong enough because they couldn't use chakra to cling on the surface of the water.

Naruto didn't stop there, he jumped in the air and did another jutsu, **"Fire Release: Great Fireball,"** a gigantic fireball was hurled towards the center of the vortex, the cries of the men were heard.

Soon the vortex closed and some objects started to float above the water.

 _'That was a good combination of water and fire elements,'_ Asura praised.

 _'Well they should have never tried to take on a Uchiha,'_ Naruto said with pride. Asura grumbled something about cocky Uchihas and their arrogant ways.

That night the wave people celebrated as they raided Gato's bases in search of money and their lost loved ones. They found a lot of money and their traumatized loved ones. The little kids kept bugging Naruto and asking him questions about the ninja life.

 _'It seems like they idolize you.'_ Asura chuckled when he saw Naruto getting dragged around the village meeting people after people.

 **1 Week Later**

For about a week Naruto stayed in the Land of Waves, he took the time to write a ton of scrolls. Naruto wrote in the scrolls some basic chakra control steps and some easy to learn jutsus, he planned to give this Inari before he left. Naruto helped Inari unlock his chakra and taught him some basics before he gave him the scrolls.

The whole village came to see Naruto before he left while he gave his goodbyes to Kaiza and his family. With Naruto's help the bridge was complete and Gato's rain of terror was over.

"Wait what should we name the bridge?" a man from the crowd yelled.

"People started shouting out names left and right until they heard a really good name from the crowd, "How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?" the person that suggested the name blushed when all eyes landed on her. Everyone started murmuring then settled on the name because without Naruto the bridge probably wouldn't even exist.

"Then its settled," Kaiza the new leader of the village yelled with excitement. Naruto smirked at the thought of a bridge named after him, he turned to walk away while everyone yelled their goodbyes and thanks, Naruto just waved up one hand without turning around while walking away.

 _'Now time its time to visit Uzushiogakure,'_ Naruto thought as he followed the directions Asura gave him.

After awhile of walking Naruto stopped and pulled a kunai from his newly fixed clock and flung it in a tree, an object shifted out the way.

The object was a person that had a venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from its sides, enveloping its head and upper body as a shell, which it was able to open and close, half the body of the person was black while the other one was white, the person was wearing a Akatsuki cloak, the Akatsuki cloak was a long black cloak that had red clouds on it. Naruto recognized this person as a thing that Madara created before he died, it was Zetsu.

"Zetsu what are you doing following me around?" questioned Naruto as he stared down at the figure.

"Obito told me to follow you to **see if you were doing anything** that could **be against Akatsuki's** plans," the two halves of Zetsu took turns speaking. Naruto put on a emotionless mask trying not to give any sign of weakness.

"Well I suggest you stop following me unless you are looking for a fight," Naruto threatened him, he was not afraid of Zetsu but he was afraid of the spying skills that Zetsu held.

"I let you sense my chakra **for a reason,"** Zetsu told him.

Naruto's curiosity rose, "What would that reason be?"

Zetsu gave a small weird chuckle, "I have **my own reasons for** why I am telling you this **which I'll tell you after my explanation,"** Naruto's eyes narrowed Zetsu continued speaking," **On the night you were taken away from Konoha** Shisui Uchiha your now dead brother," Zetsu paused to examine Naruto's reaction but didn't receive one so continued, "Well he was holding **a girl who is now 11 named Sarin** who is your twin sister. **The only reason why Obito didn't take her also was because** he just came from his fight with the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and **was weak so he knew that Shisui would not** hesitate to kill him. Shisui lived about 7 years after that, he died while helping his best friend Itachi battle Sin Uchiha a powerful Uchiha who Obito helped slaughter most of the Uchiha clan. **Even though both Shisui and Itachi fought** Sin together, Sin was just too powerful he ended up killing Shisui which helped Itachi unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan and use **Amaterasu on Sin, but it was useless because Sin used Kamui to escape."** Zetsu finished explaining, he gave Naruto some time to finish digesting all the information.

Naruto on the inside was flabbergasted, he was the brother of Shisui Uchiha and had a twin sister, why didn't Obito tell him.

"Tell me who my parents were," Naruto commanded Zetsu.

Zetsu didn't say a thing for awhile, he was trying to recollect that information he then remembered, "Your mother was Naori Uchiha and father was Itama Senju, but he was a orphan that went got **adopted by some Uchiha civilians and was named Tami Uchiha.** Your father didn't know anything about his Senju heritage **but that still didn't stop him from becoming** a good ninja, your mother though she was one of the few Uchiha **to unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan but that still did not keep her from dying on the night of the Kyuubi attack.** "

Naruto was about to ask more questions until he saw Zetsu slowly start to sink through the ground and began to speak, "I didn't tell you all that without a reason, **I cannot afford to waste my time keeping tabs on you for** Obito, I have other important matters to attend to. **Since I won't be watching you** , I want to make sure you don't back stab us, **Sarin is a very beautiful young lady it would** be upsetting if anything bad happened to her." Zetsu gave a sickening laugh as he completely disappeared beneath the ground.

 _'That dam bastard.'_ Naruto thought as he clinched his fist and punched a tree making a very deep hole inside it.

 _'That thing can not be trusted, his black half reminds me of something I saw a long time ago. Don't listen to his threats, he wouldn't be able to harm her inside Konoha its guarded by ninja like Minato Namikaze, Tsunade Senju, and Jiraiya the Toad Sage.'_ Asura warned him.

 _'Akatsuki has people like Obito, Kisame, and Pein. So I have every right to believe that the threat could be followed through,'_ Naruto shivered at the thought of Pein.

 _'Lets just continue towards Uzushio, when we reach it we will explore then plan out our next moves.'_ Asura ordered.

As Naruto walked in the direction towards Uzushio he recollected the memory of when he first met Pein.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto who was now eight years old was traveling with Obito and Zetsu towards_ _Amegakure(The Village Hidden by the Rain), their goal was to try and join Akatsuki a group that Madara told them was led by a powerful rinnegan user._

 _Obito has already been meeting Nagato(The leader of Akatsuki) and making arrangements._

 _Obito held his hand out to stop Naruto and Zetsu, he used **Kamui** to transport himself, Naruto and Zetsu to the location of Nagato's paths. _

_Naruto looked inside the dark room towards several dark figures in the room and 2 figures who were out in the opening._

 _The first figure Naruto recognized as Pein from Obito's explanation, he had medium length spiky orange hair, but as a Path of Pain, he possessed Nagato's Rinnegan, bore six piercings, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip, he also had three piercings on each wrist, at least one on its upper wrist and some just under his neck, his face was also a little pale, he also wore the Akatsuki cloak and a Ame headband that had a slash through the bars._

 _The second person Naruto realized was Konan, she was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. She wore a light blue paper flower in her hair, she also wore the Akatsuki clock._

 _"Who is the kid?" Pein asked Obito with a emotionless face._

 _"This kid is Naruto Uchiha, he is nothing of importance right now." Obito replied. Naruto stared at Pein in the eyes while the other man stared into Naruto's sharingan, Naruto liked keeping his sharingan activated it, Madara and Obito both did it and they were powerful ninjas._

 _"We need more members in Akatsuki I already have 3 prime candidates, Kakuzu a immortal that stole the hidden waterfalls secret technique, Sasori a puppeteer genius, and finally Sin Uchiha I will get Sin to join you us, I'll have Zetsu help you find the others and find more ninja of the S-rank class." Obito ordered._

 _Pein teared his gaze from Naruto and returned his attention to Obito and spoke, "I will go along with the plan now seeing that we both have the same plan for the future, but be sure to remember that I am the leader here and will continue to listen to you because I want to," Obito's eyes narrowed dangerously at Pein as he raised his hand to the wall behind Naruto, "if you betray my trust, you will be crushed." With that the wall behind Naruto exploded, he had to jump out the way to avoid getting hit by any fragments._

 _Obito only nodded not wanting to engage in a battle with Pein, he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both were enveloped inside Obito's **Kamui.** _

_That night after a training session with Madara Naruto learned something new, "Because I want to," he whispered to himself. He thought of how cool Pein was to threaten Obito._

 _'The Rinnegan is a powerful Dojutsu, my father mastered.' Asura commented in Naruto's mind with pride._

 _"Rinnegan," Naruto whispered to himself that night remembering how Pein crushed the wall behind him without even moving._

 **End of Flashback**

 _'Which one do you think is more powerful? The Rinnegan or the Mangekyo Sharingan?'_ Naruto asked Asura.

 _'Hm, that would be tough to say, I suppose that it depends on who the user is,'_ Asura responded.

Naruto was starting to approach a village judging by the size of the place. He saw multiple destroyed buildings one building in the center of the village was not completly destroyed so Naruto could make out a sort of swirl painted on the building.

 _'Hm, the village seems to have been_ _composed of several high-rise buildings.'_ Asura commented as he looked at the damaged village feeling pity for his children.

Naruto saw a wide river seemingly running through the village and was gaped by destroyed bridges, the surrounding countryside consisted of steep hills.

 _'Where do you want me to go now? This was your idea,'_ Naruto asked.

 _'Ugh I don't know maybe the gigantic building in the center? Its destroyed but could still support itself,'_ came Asura's sarcastic reply.

Naruto choose not to reply but sprinted towards the building and entered through the destroyed doors.

He spent hours searching but didn't find anything of importance, he found out that this was the Kage Tower.

He went to the only room he had not explored yet the Kage office. The only reason why most of this building was still in contact was because the invading ninja had to move quickly or else the Konoha ninjas that were on their way would arrive and kill them.

Naruto saw no bodies, Asura told him that it was probably because the Konoha ninjas held a burial for them out of respect and regret for arriving to late.

As he entered the dusty Kage office he saw a disk and some chairs in the room, he went through the cabinets unlocking this with his blood, he found some outfits for different ranked ninja and he found some jutsu scrolls. What really interested Naruto was that he found a sword, "Eh, too bad I'm not a sword type of person," it was true Naruto was the type of person to fight with flashy jutsus.

 _'Keep it and find someone who could teach you how to use it,'_ came Asura's commanding voice.

 _'Na, I'm okay.'_ After 5 minutes of arguing with Asura, Naruto finally decided to accept Asura's wishes and picked up the sword and examined it, the sword was white with a black handle,the color of the swords sheath was black, the sword had some seals on it that Naruto guessed was for absorbing chakra when he pumped some in it. Naruto then looked at the outfits, what really interested him was how the Kage outfit was similar to Asura's. Asura smirked seeing that his children had a good taste in fashion.

Naruto removed his plane white cloak and put on the Kage outfit which a white kimono, the kimono was held closed by a black sash. Naruto then took the sword and put it inside his sheath and attached the sheath to his back with chakra. The next thing Naruto found was a blank headband so he equipped it also.

Asura gained a sense of pride as he examined Naruto's new outfit which was almost the same as his.

Naruto sealed the scrolls inside of one scroll and put it in a pouch which he clipped on his right hip. Naruto looked at himself in a mirror and smirked at his new appearance.

 _'Naruto, instead of leaving here do you want to stay here and train? We can rebuild the village while we are at it,'_ Naruto pondered on that thought, he could transform this village into his private training place and headquarters.

 _'I would like that, plus it would give me some time to learn what I can about the place grandma Mito came from,'_ He smiled as he looked over the village from outside the Kage Tower.

 _'Well I hope you like fish, because that seems to be the only food the village has to offer,'_ Naruto groaned at the thought of having to eat the same thing over and over again.

 _'We'll learn those jutsus in the scroll and improve your chakra control, from you Senju and Uzumaki blood you have a unthinkable amount of chakra so it will be hard to learn to control it at a perfect level but because of Senju's and Uchiha's abilities to control their chakra at a high level it will be a lot easier. Remember you need to work hard and keep training, I'll help you in anyway I can but I don't really have much information on jutsus. Once you get older I will teach you how to control your Yang chakra and the other things you inherited from me.'_ Naruto groaned at the thought of having to wait to learn from Asura, he knew of how powerful Asura was back in his day and wanted to learn everything he knows.

 _'Come on Asura, just teach me now I can handle it,'_ Naruto complained.

 _'Naruto, I will not allow you to become power hungry like my brother Indra, I want you to grow up working hard then when I see that you are ready, I will teach you what I know.'_ Naruto groaned but nodded his head in understanding.

Naruto opened the window and leaped out running through the village hopping to find a good place to train.

"One day I will meet you Sarin-chan," Naruto promised himself as he activated his sharingan.


	3. Konoha

**The first part of this chapter is just here to introduce some of the main characters that live in Konoha, we won't be seeing Naruto until around the middle of the chapter.**

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

Konohagakure was a enormous well known village, some thought of it to be the strongest of all the ninja villages, the leader of this village is Minato Namikaze, the fastest man alive.

In one of the private training grounds a group of people were standing around watching the future leaders of Konoha train.

The group of people that were the clan heads and parents of the children.

Minato Namikaze 4th Hokage of Konoha and head of the Namikaze clan has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair, Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, his normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals, he wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

Next to Minato was his beautiful wife Kushina Uzumaki head of the Uzumaki clan, she had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan that fell down to her waist. She wore a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands framing the sides of her face, her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flack jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves.

Fugaku Uchiha head of the Uchiha clan was up next, he had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes. He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back.

His wife Mikoto Uchiha stood next to him, she is a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it.

Their son Itachi Uchiha, he had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs, jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. His clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals, he wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back.

Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga Clan, he has long, black hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He wore his very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan, had two scars on the right side of his face, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears were also pierced. He wore a standard Jonin flak jacket.

Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan, she has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. she also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha ninja consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan, his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side, he has very spiky short black hair and a mustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding his clan's insects.

Mebuki Haruno head of the Haruno clan who were famous for their small amount of chakra but near perfect chakra control, she is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face, has green eyes and wears a white dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back.

Choza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan, he is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for "food".

Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka clan, he has long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line. He wore the standard outfit of the Konoha Interrogation Unit, complete with a long black overcoat.

The other minor clan heads of Konoha were not there.

Some of the Jonin of the village were watching from afar.

The group that was training was a sight to be amazed at. The fresh Genin were preparing for the up coming Chunin exams that were going to be held in Konoha and they were preparing for war.

Kumogakure(Village Hidden by Clouds) ninjas were spotted multiple times on the Land of Fire's territory the council tried sending them letters to warn them but they didn't listen. One night a Kumo ambassador came seeking an alliance with Konoha, the council and Minato agreed. They then caught the very same ninja sneaking away with the Hyuga hair Hinata Hyuga, Minato swiftly killed him with a **Rasengan.** Kumo has been hostile with Konoha ever since then, when the council heard that Kumo ninja were participating in the Chunin exams they were instantly on high alert.

Next was Iwagakure(Village Hidden by Rocks) ninjas, they were constantly attacking Konoha ninjas when they were on a mission. It was plain and simple, Iwa hated Konoha because of Minato, in the 3rd Ninja War Minato killed hundreds of them with a sword and his **Flying Thunder God Technique.** They were coming to the Chunin exams also.

They planned to see how the Chunin exams went to decide weather they should declare war or not.

They watched as the Konoha 15 trained. It was teams fighting other teams to see which teams would give up first.

Kurenai Yuhi watched her team(Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga) battle the others, she is a fair-skinned woman of slender build, she has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

Shino Aburame heir of the Aburame clan, he has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. He is wore the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

Kiba Inuzuka heir of the Inuzuka clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws, he also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He wore dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head.

Hinata Hyuga heir of the Hyuga clan, she has dark blue hair and fair skin, she also has the customary white eyes of her clan, she wore a cream colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck.

Next to Kurenai was her boyfriend Asuma Sarutobi as he watched his team(Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara) he secretly hoped that they crushed Kurenai's team. Asuma is a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire".

Choji Akimichi heir of the Akimichi clan, he has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a more robust physique, he wore black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a light-green shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food".

Ino Yamanaka heir of the Yamanaka clan, she is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes, she has long pale blonde hair that reached down her waist, which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs, she also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

Shikamaru Nara heir of the Nara clan, he has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His wore a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

Next to Asuma was Might Guy yelling about how youthful his students(Tenten, Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee) are, he is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, his forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt.

Tenten is a amazing weapon master for her age, she has black hair and dark brown, she wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner(around the forehead). She wears a pink sleeveless blouse with red sleeve trimmings and yellow fastening buttons as well as dark green pants, a pouch adjusted to her thigh, and standard blue ninja sandals.

Neji Hyuga prodigy of the Hyuga clan, he has long dark brown hair and white eyes. Neji wore a black forehead protector that he wore snugly over his forehead, a khaki shirt, under which he wore a dull blue shirt with a mesh armor underneath it, dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Rock Lee a promising taijutsu fighter, he has very thick eyebrows and large rounded black eyes, his hair is cut and styled into a bowl-cut style like Guy, and he wore the same attire, consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He wore bandages that wrapped around his arm ending near the bottom of his elbow.

Standing next to Might Guy was his enternal rival Kakashi Hatake who was giggling while reading a orange covered book but his one eye was actually on his team(Sakura Haruno, Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Mina Uzumaki-Namikaze), Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes, he worn a mask over the nose and lower-half of his face. He wore a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand.

Sakura Haruno hair of the Haruno clan and apprintance of Tsunade Senju, she has bright pink hair, large green eyes, fair skin and a big ass forehead. She wore a red top, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink skirt, and pink elbow protectors. Sakura was also armed with a short blade which she wore above her medical pouch.

Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze heir of the Uzumaki clan, she had a round face, with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals.

Mina Uzumaki-Namikaze heir of the Namikaze clan, she had a round face, with her blond hair naturally framing both sides of her face. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown shinobi sandals.

Mina and Mito looked exactly, the only difference was their hair color, Mina had blond hair and Mito had red hair.

The only Jounin sensei not in the little group was Itachi Uchiha who was standing next to his parents with his sharingan activated looking at his team(Sarin Uchiha, Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha) dominate the field.

Sarin Uchiha one of the youngest Uchiha in history to activate her sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan, she activated her Mangekyo Sharingan the same night Sasuke Uchiha did, the reason they activated it was seeing their best friend (brother in Sarin's case) die. Sarin's Mangekyo Sharingan was split down the middle in three and has an appearance similar to a three-petal flower, just like her mother Naori Uchiha, Mikoto told her. She had long wavy dark brown hair and cropped bangs hung over her Konohagakure forehead protector with only the Konoha symbol showing on it. She also wore the standard mantle of the Uchiha clan with their crest emblazoned on the back along with two swords strapped to her left hip by multiple bandages. Mikoto told her stories of how her mother looked and acted, so Sarin tried to look like her mother as much as she can.

Menma Uzumanki-Namikaze he didn't inherit any clan leadership from his family, he was pissed off until Minato asked him, "If you become a clan head, who will lead this village in the future?" Menma was a chakra power house, he had more control over the Kyuubi's chakra than any of his sisters, Kushina said it was probably because he had the Kyuubi's soul as well as its elemental chakra. He looked like Minato and wore he wore a simple white suit of clothing with green trimmings and a hood, with a sword strapped around his waist.

Last was Sasuke Uchiha, his brother was the heir of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke had no wish to become the leader of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan looked like a star within a bigger star with a black hole in the middle. People were amazed at how much control over his sharingan he had, while Sasuke could manifest a his skeleton version of **Susanoo** for awhile, Sarin could only hold hers for a short time because of the pressure the body felt the **Susanoo** needed a user with a strong body, usually around the age of 16 the user could manifest the **Susanoo** for a long time. They wondered how Sasuke was able to hold it for such a long time, Sasuke knew the reason but kept quite.

Sasuke has black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it, his hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

The little spar/battle they had ended soon with Team Itachi winning, the other Genin groaned at how over powered their team was.

Minato reminded them that the reason why he chose that team was so Itachi could train Sasuke and Sarin with their Mangekyo and so Menma could learn to behave properly under Itachi.

The parents looked at the Konoha 15 and smiled at how strong they were becoming.

"Listen up for a second." Minato said catching everyone's attention, "The Chunin exams is almost upon us, all the other villages eyes will be observing us since we are the strongest. Show them that us Konoha ninja are not people to be messed with. Now come, lets all go out to eat I'll pay." The Genin were even more determined now to show their strength at the exams.

The very day of the Chunin exams came.

We find Menma, Sasuke, Sarin, Mina, Mito, and Sakura walking towards the village entrance to evaluate the potential enemies. The sight they saw amused them.

Standing on a tree was a short redhead wearing a full black body suit and a brown gourd on his back, they recognized him as Gaara the container of Shukaku.

A girl they recognized as Temari, Gaara's. She has sandy blond hair which was in 4 ponytails and teal eyes. Temari's outfit consists of a single light purple colored, off the shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist, she also had a giant fan on her back.

A boy they recognized as Kankuro, Gaara's brother. He has makeup all over his face. Kankuro wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front, he also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead.

They saw Kankuro holding Konohamaru Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage's grandson, he has short spiky brown hair and black eyes, he wore a long scarf around his neck.

Mina swiftly took Konohamaru from Kankuro's hands and appeared back at the group. Konohamaru yelled about how his awesome brothers and sisters were there to save him.

The group then looked back at the three Suna ninja, Mito spoke up, "What were you doing with the 3rd Hokage's grandson in your hand?"

"Excuse my foolish brother's action, he was too excited for the exams." The short redhead spoke up while jumping off the tree.

The groups asked each other for their names even though they already knew the Suna ninja since they were the Kazekage's children and Gaara was the one tail Jinchuuriki.

A voice on top of the tree where Gaara was spoke, "Well since everyone else is giving out their names I guess I'll give mine. My name is Naruto Uchiha." The talking ninja immediately tensed in shock for not sensing Naruto's chakra. They looked towards the tree and saw a ninja wearing a blank headband which shows that he is a Ronin **(Ronin will mean that he is a ninja not affiliated to any village but is a solo ninja.)** Naruto was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it **(The** **Akatsuki were still secret during this time, Jiraiya found out their names but didn't have any information on their outfits and their plans other than that they were looking for very powerful ninjas preferably S-rank.)**

What shocked the group most was that he had a fully matured sharingan in one eye and a Mangekyou Sharingan in the other. Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan was in the shape of a 6-pronged shuriken, their was one tomoe at the top of the shuriken and another at the bottom. Naruto still remembered how he unlocked one Mangekyou Sharingan and received a Akatsuki cloak.

 **Flashback**

 _Its been weeks ever since Naruto arrived at Uzushio._

 _Naruto was heading towards the water source in the village to try and capture some fish when he saw someone walking towards him from the distance, he tensed at the sight of a black cloak and red clouds._

 _He turned around to go run but as soon as he turned he felt his body getting pulled towards the unknown Akatsuki member._

 _He smirked at the thought of battling a Akatsuki member, 'Guess I'm not leaving without a fight.'_

 _He felt his body suddenly stop and turned to face the Akatsuki member, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Pein, Nagato's favorite path._

 _"How did you find me here?" Naruto questioned him while gathering chakra towards his lungs._

 _"This was my old village before it got destroyed, I am an Uzumaki. I visit here from time to time, I felt someone's chakra so I followed it and here I am now." Pein responded with a emotionless tone._

 _Naruto reared his head backwards as he called out a jutsu's name, **"Fire Release: Great Fireball,"** he flung his head forward hoping that the jutsu would distract Pein, while he tried to escape not really in the mood to die. _

_He was surprised when he saw the fireball hit a invisible force between it and Pein, the fireball dispelled soon enough._

 _"Tell me, why are you here?" Pein asked him acting like the boy did not just try to kill him._

 _Naruto seeing as no reason to lie answered him truthfully, "I'm a Uzumaki also."_

 _Pein's was not surprised at this information, "I was quite surprised when Obito told me that you escaped his hold."_

 _"Are you just here to chit chat or is their another reason for you haven't attacked me?" Naruto asked him boldly._

 _"Zetsu told me about your fight back at the wave and your heritage. I realized that you and me are not that far apart, we are both orphans and we were both trained by powerful people. I was looking for you ever since the day Zetsu told me about you, I'm surprised that you chose this place as your hiding spot." Pein told him, Naruto was surprised that Zetsu told Pein about his parents._

 _"Why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes._

 _When he asked this Pein actually showed a sign of emotion he smirked, "I want to give you a personal invitation to join Akatsuki," when he said this he reached into his robe and pulled out a mini sized Akatsuki cloak. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at this._

 _"And if I say no?" Naruto questioned him._

 _"Well if you do than you will die today." Pein responded with no hesitation._

 _"I'm no pushover," Naruto simply stated. The Naruto in front of Pein popped in a cloud of smoke._

 _Pein smirked seeing that the boy would not join without a fight._

 _The ground under Pein shook and collapsed inward, Pein saw a hand reach from under his feet with lightning chakra surrounding it._

 _Naruto thought he had Pein but was surprised when a tongue grabbed him by the waist even though he had lightning chakra around him._

 _Naruto followed the trail of the tongue and saw a Giant Chameleon in it's place. He saw Pein standing next to Nagato's animal path, Pein was holding a black stick in one hand, his other hand was positioned to Naruto's face._

 _ **"**_ ** _Universal Pull"_** _Pein yelled while raising up the black stick so it was pointing directly towards the space between Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the summon unwrap his tongue from around his waist and his body getting pulled towards Pein at an incredible pace._

 _'Is this it?' Naruto asked himself when he saw the black stick getting closer and closer. Asura sat in Naruto's mind in a meditative pose, as he watched flashes of Madara and his face in Naruto's thoughts, he smirked knowing that something good was going to happen._

 _Naruto's right eye sharingan started to twist and change when it finsihed changing in a couple of seconds it took the shape of a 6-pronged shuriken, with one tomoe at the top of the shuriken and another at the bottom. His left eye stayed the same._

 ** _"Amaterasu,"_** _Naruto said while pumping pumping tons of chakra into the attack, the effects were_ _immediate the stick exploded from the heat of the black flames, Pein and the Animal Path had to jump away to avoid being caught by the jutsu._

 _Naruto fell towards the floor and landed with a thud, he felt his right eye burning and bleeding, he was about to stand up to continue the fight no matter how much pain his body was going through._

 _'Naruto, just accept his offer. You can find out more information on the members and learn how to deal with their abilities as you grow.' Asura spoke in his head. Naruto groaned at the thought of having to see Obito again._

 _"Wait," Naruto said as he saw Pein raise his hands again, "I'll join." Naruto sighed in defeat as he saw Pein smirk._

 _"You can stay here after you come with me to meet the members," Pein said as he gave Naruto a Akatsuki cloak._

 **End of Flashback**

That night Naruto found out that he unlocked a new stage of the sharingan and the person Pein assigned to teach him how to use it was the infamous Sin Uchiha. Naruto did not like the idea of being trained by the man that killed his brother. Asura had to tell Naruto that Sin is a powerful ninja and Naruto would learn a lot from his hands.

Naruto was at Konoha for 2 reasons, Pein gave him a mission telling him that Sasori's contacts said that Orochimaru was planning something for Konoha so he wanted to make sure that whatever Orochimaru was doing didn't harm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and he wanted to see his sister, so this was a bonus mission for Naruto.

The group that Naruto just introduced himself to were surprised at the Uchiha part in his name. Sarin's eyes narrowed at the Naruto part of his name, she remembered her older brother telling her about her dead twin brother named Naruto. This has to be the biggest coincidence in her life or something weird is going on.

The rest of her friends thought that Naruto must have been one of the Uchiha whose parents left after the night of the Uchiha massacre.

It was weird that he only had 1 Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You must be strong if I wasn't able to sense your chakra behind us," Menma commented.

"I would like to think I am," Naruto responded in a cocky tone.

Naruto hopped down from the tree and started walking away from the group.

"Cocky bastard," Mito said to herself as she watched him walk away.

"I think he is here for the Chunin exams also, this is my first time seeing a Genin Ronin." Sakura commented.

"We best be heading our way there too then," Sasuke said, they all nodded their heads in agreement and made their way towards the building that is going to hold Part 1 of the Exams.

Naruto made his way inside the building that a couple of Chunin told him to go to and avoided the genjutsu that was placed over a door.

He saw every other Genin talking and boosting at how much fun they were going to have when they became Chunin.

As Naruto listened in on some of the conversations a slow smirk started to slowly make its way to his face, _'I'm going to have so much fun destroying dreams today,'_ he thought to himself. Asura who was aware of the evil intentions Naruto was having tsked and reminded him that they were not here to cause problems.

Once all of the Genin were in the room a puff of smoke appeared behind the disk in the front of the room, "My name is Ibiki Morino, I am the instructor of the first round of the exams, please find the seat that has your name on it and sit down so we can become immediately," yelled a man that has scares on his face and wore a black trench coat.

All the Genins rushed to their seats eager to start the exams.

Naruto was the last person to find his seat, it took him 30 seconds to find it while all the other Genin watched him walk in a slow pace with impatient looks on their face. They wondered if Naruto was stupid or just a annoying brat because it was obvious that the his seat was the only one that was there.

Some of the other Genins were a little intimidated by Naruto's lone weird looking eye, the other experienced Genin knew that it was the Uchiha clans infamous sharingan but they wondered why Naruto was wearing a blank headband.

Naruto took a seat in between Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.

 _'Kurama and Indra,'_ Naruto heard Asura whisper with a shocked tone.

 _'Little brother Asura,'_ Sasuke heard Indra say with a regretful tone inside his head.

 **'Asura!'** Menma heard Kurama yell in a shocked tone.

Sasuke turned on his Mangekyo Sharingan making Naruto a little jealous at how he had both of them. Naruto gained Menma and Sasuke's attention and put his fist out in front of him they knew what he wanted so they bumped fist with him and their bodies automatically put their hands on their laps and their heads faced the front of the class as Ibiki explained how the exam was gonna go.

The three boys opened their eyes to see that they were in all white plane.

Behind Naruto Asura was standing staring at the other people in the room.

Behind Sasuke Asura's brother Indra Otsutsuki, he has long brown hair cut short on top, with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He wore a high-collared, light colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama.

Behind Menma was both Asura's and Indra's younger brother Kurama who was better know as Kyuubi, he is a giant fox with nine long tails.

Indra and Kurama already talked to each other because their containers lived in the same village and became best friends.

Asura and Naruto both faced Indra and Sasuke.

"Indra you bastard." Asura spoke with rage and sadness in his voice.

* * *

 **A/N, I was wondering, who would you guys like me to pair Naruto, Sasuke and Menma up with?**


	4. Exams

"Asura, I thought we already talked about this after the Madara and Hashirama fight. When I was trying to kill you I wasn't in my right mind." Indra looked at his brother with apologetic eyes.

 **"I'm here too you know?"** Kurama grumbled, Asura turned to face Kurama with a big smile on his face.

"Brats, I think you guys should go, my brothers and I have a lot to talk about," Indra ordered while looking at the 3 kids in the room. The boys glared at him for calling them brats but respected his wishes and left.

When the connection ended Menma was going to try and start a conversation with Naruto but realized the exams were still going on.

The boys soon realized that the point of the exam was to try and steal information from the other ninja in the room. Naruto and Sasuke used their sharingan to follow the movements of people in the room they thought were smart while Menma just sat back and watched the other contestants work.

When the time was up Ibiki said something that scared most of the Genin, "Before you guys leave there is one more question that you guys need to answer, before I give you guys the question you guys must chose if you want to answer the question or not. If you chose to not answer the question just leave right now. If you chose to answer the question then you can stay." The Genin knew that their was some type of trick behind this.

"Whats the point of giving us a choice? We are all going to say yes!" Mina yelled from the corner of the room.

At this point Ibiki was smirking, "Well if you answer the question incorrectly then you will never be able to participate in the Genin Exams ever again!" Loud cries of 'What!' was heard from across the room.

"Raise your hand if you are choosing not to answer it, if you raise your hand then you and your team are disqualified." No one moved for awhile until one Genin raised his hand followed by others.

More then half the Genin left the room until Naruto's voice rang through the room, "Can we just get the dam question? I'm kinda on a tight scheduled here and I don't feel like going through your dam mind games." This seemed to give the other Genin a new source of confidence since no one else raised their hands.

"Congratulations, you all pass," Ibiki said with a wide smirk.

Silence followed soon after, then complaints about the final question was asked. Ibiki went on to explain how their was no final question he just said that to weed out the weak from the strong.

The window was smashed as a flying object entered to reveal Anko Mitarashi a purple hair women wearing a long tan trench coat with a mesh shirt underneath and a mini-skirt. Anko lead them to the Forest of Death where she explained that they would be receiving either a Heaven or a Earth Scroll, they had to get the one they didn't have from another Genin team in the forest.

Before they entered the Forest of Death Anko said one last thing that shocked some of them to the core, "Oh ya I almost forgot, KILLING IS ALLOWED."

Naruto walked around the forest with his Earth Scroll inside a basic seal storage seal in his cloak.

 _'I should try to be the first one inside,'_ he thought with a smirk on his face.

Naruto couldn't feel Asura's chakra inside him which meant that he was still talking with his brothers.

"That was one big ass fox," he commented remembering the gigantic orange fox, "I should get a summon like him."

Naruto stopped walking when he felt about 9 chakra sources surrounding him, he smirked as he jumped away from a kunai that hurled towards him.

"You guys can step out now, I know where each of you guys are," he paused for affect, "I'm a sensor ninja." The ninja that he sensed jumped out from their hiding spots and landed near Naruto. He looked at their headbands and saw that they are Oto ninja.

 _'This makes my mission easier,'_ 3 of the ninja charged at Naruto ready to kill him, _'they probably never fought a Uchiha before,'_ he smirked.

When one of them attempted to swing at him Naruto could have sworn he dodged but was sent flying into a tree by a invisible force.

Naruto fixed his gaze at the weapon around the Oto ninja's arm and saw sound waves coming from it he frowned as he lifted himself up and dusted off his cloak.

"I guess Lord Orochimaru was not lying about a Akatsuki member coming here," the Oto ninja that attacked him stated, "I thought they were stronger then this though."

Naruto glared at him, "I was attacked with a unknown weapon...what do you expect?"

The Oto ninja smirked, "For you to watch your surroundings. Zaku now!" Naruto was by no means a fool so he already saw the other Oto ninja approach behind him so he turned and delivered a swift kick to the boy named Zaku's head.

A wave of senbon were sent towards Naruto, before he could do anything he heard a painful sound which sounded like bells reach his ear. The Oto ninja smirked as they saw the senbon enter Naruto, six of them went to Naruto to finish the job when they were in close range of Naruto they saw a big smirk on his face as he started glowing white, **"Clone Great Explosion,"** the ninjas outside of The Forest of Death watched a huge explosion appear out of no where.

When the dust started clearing up only 3 of the original 9 Oto ninja stood, they had shocked expressions on their face.

"It's a shame really," they heard a voice coming from a tree nearby and saw the same person they thought they killed leaning against a tree that was surprisingly unharmed, "you guys actually fell for that little trick." Naruto turned around towards the direction of the tower while 2 clones appeared near him with the scrolls they received from the dead bodies of the Oto ninja.

Before Naruto left he turned around to face the 3 still in shock Oto ninja, "Tell Orochimaru that it was Naruto Uchiha that did this to his ninja and I'm coming after him next." With that Naruto started to jump through the trees with his 2 clones.

* * *

Sarin looked at Orochimaru the person who ambushed her team with fear, he barley had chakra after his fight with Sasuke and Menma, but he had enough to finish her he said. Her two teammates were behind her laying on the floor not moving, Sasuke fainted after the Snake Sage gave him a hickey and Menma fainted after getting hit with a **Five Pronged Seal** to the stomach.

 _'Dammit, this is a bad time for me to be running low on chakra. I should have listined to Itachi-sensei and advanced my chakra control listens'_ she had few options and time was running low.

Before she could do anything she saw a long ass sword come from Orochimaru's mouth at inhuman speed and appear through her stomach. She looked down at the sword in here stomach with tearful eyes from the pain.

Before either of them could blank Naruto appeared in front of Sarin with both his eyes holding the Mangekyo Sharingan, Naruto DID NOT look pleased.

 **"Indra Burst"(I know the name sounds lame lol but i couldn't think of any better name for it. This jutsu is unique to Naruto's Mangekyo, you will find out more about it later on.)** The sword in Sarin's stomach exploded in a burst of pure chakra, nothing remained of the sword.

Sarin started falling towards the floor but a Naruto clone caught her.

The real Naruto stared at Orochimaru with a pissed gaze but quickly changed it to a passive one.

"Well well, if it isn't little Naru," Orochimaru said with a disgusting smile.

"It's time for you to die pedophile" Naruto said as he pulled out his sword. Orochimaru frowned at being called a pedophile but then smirked as he started to sink to the ground not wanting Naruto to actually carry out the threat.

 **"Amaterasu,"** Naruto called out, when the black flames came in contact with Orochimaru he melted into a mound of mud, Naruto realized that it was just a dam mud clone.

He turned towards his sister, she was unconscious. He ordered the clones to carry Menma and Sasuke while he held Sarin. Naruto started walking towards that Tower and soon reached a cave he entered it and placed the 3 unconscious ninja on the floor.

He found out that they needed a Earth Scroll so he took out his spare and placed it next to them. He looked at the place where the wound she received was and saw that it was already healed thanks to her Senju and Uzumaki blood.

He stared at her closed eyes and started to debate on whether or not he should switch eyes with her, _'Don't, thanks to you being both Uzumaki and Senju you heal way faster then the normal Uchiha, so you won't be going blind any time soon, same could be said for your sister.'_ Naruto sighed, he was glad that Asura was back with him.

 _'Alright then, I think its time for me to take my leave.'_ Before Naruto left he planted a kiss on his sisters forehead.

* * *

When Naruto entered the Tower he found out that he was the first ninja to finish the second part of the exams. He read the walls and realized that he was supposed to open the scrolls in the center of the room. When he opened the scrolls a Konoha ninja with a scar across his noise appeared out of it and started to explain some shit to him that he didn't really bother listening to.

Iruka the ninja that Naruto summoned was surprised that a Ronin is the first to enter the tower, _'Guess I should never underestimate a Uchiha.' H_ e frowned as he stared at the boy, in the meeting before the Exams the Hokage told them to keep a eye on Naruto because he is a Uchiha that was raised outside the village.

Naruto just scuffed and walked away completely ignoring Iruka, while he walked through the hallways in the enormous tower he meet up with a masked Konoha ninja that he recognized as Kakashi Hatake.

 **Flashback**

 _A 8 year old Naruto stood next to Obito Uchiha on top of a grassy hill surround by trees._

 _"Alright Naruto, show me if you can do the jutsu so I can show you the next one," Obito commanded Naruto._

 _"Hai, Obito-sensei," came Naruto's response. Naruto crouched down into a low position and started to send chakra towards his palm. Sparks started flying of Naruto's hands until a black form of lightning shrouded Naruto's entire hands._

 _Naruto ran towards a tree and yelled, **"**_ ** _Chidori,"_** _the entire tree exploded in a wave of splinters as Naruto's fist went through it._

 _Obito was impressed by Naruto's control over the jutsu as he walked up behind him._

 _"Sensei," Obito's ears perked up, "before I learn the next jutsu, will you tell me how you created the_ ** _Chidori_** _?" Obito frowned behind his mask as memories started to invade his mind._

 _"My old teammate Kakashi Hatake created the_ ** _Chidori_** _not me_ _._ _" Naruto knew who Kakashi Hatake is but didn't know that Obito was his old teammate._

 _Before Naruto's mind could start wondering off Obito spoke, "Now the next jutsu I'm going to teach you I bet you already know who created it. The jutsu's name is_ ** _Rasengan_** _," Naruto watched in amazement as a blue orb started to appear in Obito's hand._

 **End of Flashback**

"So you made it," Kakshi stated as he flipped a page in the book he was holding, "Since their is about 4 more days until the next part starts you have to stay here. Their is a training ground here its not that big and their is a buffet. Your team room," Naruto was glad he didn't have a team, "will be given to you when you reach the sleeping corridors."

Kakashi pointed to a map on the wall near them and continued to walk towards the way Naruto came from.

"I guess I could use a snack right now," Naruto commented as he went to find the kitchen.

 **4 Days Later**

Standing in the middle of a gigantic room was all the ninja that passed the Forest of Death.

A man named Hayate Gekko has brown short hair wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back. Hayate Gekko was the protector of this part of the exams.

The 4th Hokage explained how they were going to be matched against each other in a 1v1 battle where killing is allowed but not recommended.

 **( A/N I don't really want to go through every single persons fight but I will try and give a short summery. Naruto's fight will be last. THE PEOPLE THAT ARE NOT LISTED EITHER DID NOT PASS THE FOREST OF DEATH OR FORFEITED) **

**1.** **Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki-Namikaze Mina-** Sasuke won the battle, he used the Curse Mark the curse mark but was not effected by it thanks to Indra. Mina was standing her ground while using the Kyuubi chakra but Sasuke's **Susanoo** was to strong.

 **2.** **Aburame Shino vs.** **Abumi Zaku-** Same fight as Canon.

 **3.** **Kankuro vs. Tsurugu Misumi-** Same fight as Canon.

 **4.** **Haruno Sakura vs.** **Yamanaka Ino-** It was a draw. The fight was more intense because both of them took their training seriously.

 **5.** **Temari vs. Tenten-** Same fight as Canon.

 **6.** **Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin-** Same fight as Canon.

 **7.** **Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata-** Neji wins. Hinata was much stronger because Menma helped her gain confidence

 **8.** **Rock Lee** **vs. Akimichi Choji-** Rock lee won.

 **9\. Uchiha Sarin vs. Uzumaki-Namikaze Mtio-** This fight resulted in a draw. The fight was similar to Sasuke and Mina's fight but Sarin could not hold her **Susanoo** for long and doesn't have the Curse Mark.

 **10\. Uzumaki-Namikaze Menma vs.** **Inuzuka Kiba-** Menma won. Before Menma entered the battle he had his dad look at the seal that was on top of the one holding Kyuubi, Minato recognized the seal being the **5 Pronged Seal** and released it.

 **11\. Z( This is the A's(The Fourth Raikage) son, Z looks a lot like A) vs. Tika(This is a OC character who is apart of the village Iwa)- **Z wins. Z is a chill person that loves and respects power.

 **12\. Omoi vs. Tia( Another OC character who is part of the village Iwa, I am bad at making names.)-**Omoi wins.

 **13.** **Kurotsuchi vs. Karui-** Kurotsuchi wins.

Everyone was waiting for the next match to happen they already knew who it was going to be since only 2 people haven't battled yet.

The board started flashing before ending up on **Naruto Uchiha vs. Gaara**

 _'I have to fight a blood crazy j_ _inchuuriki for the first round,'_ Naruto was actually surprised.

* * *

The Konoha ninjas stood next to each other.

Sarin was examining the Naruto person, "That is the guy that I saw before I blacked out during our fight with Orochimaru," Sarin commented.

All of the Konoha ninja eyes landed on her.

"So he is the one that saved us, he must be strong," Menma said with excitement.

Sasuke scoffed, "We weakened Orochimaru, so we did all the work." Sasuke was pissed off the Orochimaru defeated his team and they had to be saved by Asura's incarnation(Naruto).

 _'Hes hot,'_ thought one of the Konoha girls with a blush.

"Just shut up and watch the battle," Itachi said making all of the Konoha ninja look back towards the battle ring.

* * *

"Alright when I say start you guys may begin. Remember killing is allowed but not recommended. If one of you guys surrender the other must stop his attacks or else I'll have to jump in and force him to stop," Hayate explained while going through a wave of coughs.

"Anyone having last minute thoughts?" he asked looking between Gaara and Naruto when neither of them said anything he jumped back, "Start!"

Both Naruto and Gaara stood without any movement, they just looked at each other.

 _'Try not to anger him._ _Shukaku has taken a very evil road in his life without anyone to guide him. From what I heard he is violent and ill tempered,'_ Asura warned.

Naruto chose to tune Asura out so he could enjoy the battle.

"Mother will enjoy the taste of your blood," Gaara's tone sent shivers down some of the audiences backs.

Naruto kept his face impassive while he stared into Gaara's eyes with his sharingan spinning.

Sand started to exit out of Gaara's gourd.

"So I guess you are going to make the first move," Naruto commented as he ran a hand through his jet black gravity defying hair.

Sand started to rush towards Naruto at amazing speed, Naruto started to jump around in the air trying to evade the sand hands that tried to grab him.

* * *

"He is not going to be able to beat Gaara," Kurenai stated, "Gaara is in the dam bingo books." Some of the other ninja around her nodded their heads in agreement.

 _'His name, why does he have the same name as my dead brother,'_ Sarin kept thinking. Itachi was thinking along the same lines as Sarin. Shisui told Itachi about his dead brother Naruto.

The whole crowd was wondering why Gaara was attacking the side opposite of Naruto's but they thought nothing of it thinking that it was just Gaara's strategy.

* * *

In Gaara's point of view the sand finally caught Naruto.

Gaara gave a very creepy smirk as he watched the sand cover Naruto's entire body, **"** **Sand Coff-"** Gaara was interrupted by Temari's yell.

* * *

Temari watched as Gaara wrapped his own sand around his body and frowned, _'I thought that jutsu is a offensive one,'_ she recongnized the jutsu he was about to use on himself when he gave that 'smirk' of his.

Temari immediately knew what was happening before Gaara could finish saying his jutsu she yelled, "Gaara, its just a genjutsu."

* * *

Gaara's eyes widened as he expelled chakra out of his body to remove the genjustu. He stared at Naruto who was leaning on the arm of the statue in the room while he sat on it in meditative position.

Gaara was actually surprised that Temari just saved his life even though he threatened to take hers so many times, _'Thank you Temari,'_ he silently thought.

"I guess you have someone who cares about you," Naruto said as he turned his head to were Temari was standing, "Temari I would appreciate it if you allowed Gaara to fight his own battles."

* * *

The Konoha ninja chuckled at Kurenai's reaction to seeing that Gaara was actually underneath a genjutsu the whole time. Kurenai gained a smile on her face, "I guess Naruto might have a chance after all."

* * *

"I am going to make sure that your death is painfully slow," Gaara promised.

Naruto actually chuckled at the thought of that. Naruto wanted to painfully say, _'And how is a crazy brat like you going to kill a amazing S-rank ninja like me?'_ But Asura quickly told him to keep his mouth shut.

 _'Don't worry Asura, if he does transform into_ _Shukaku I'll just introduce him to the power of_ ** _Susanoo_** _,"_ Naruto told him, he knew that Asura didn't want him to fight the unstable Jinchuuriki.

Asura sighed feeling a headace coming on, _'Thats what I'm worried about you dam brat. You only had the **Susanoo** for about 4 days and you are already acting like you know everything about it.' _

Before Naruto could come up with a comeback a wave of sand was headed towards him. He heard Gaara yell, **"Sand Burial."** Naruto just sighed as he leaned his head back, pursed his lips together and flung his head forward letting a wave of with flames exit his mouth.

* * *

The crowd watched in amazement as the white flames were sent towards the sand wave.

"He must have a high affinity for fire," Itachi muttered as he watched the white flames coat the sand wave.

* * *

Glass started to surround the wave of sand.

"Seems like your supply of sand is no more," Naruto chuckled.

Gaara just stared at Naruto with a emotionless gaze and spoke, "Only the top layer of sand turned to glass." Naruto stared at the sand wave and realized that chakra was surrounding the sand by layers.

 _'This fight is boring, I need to finish it quickly,'_ Naruto thought.

 _'Naruto use the seal I taught you. We need to make sure that my little brother stops harming this boys mind.'_ Asura told him. Naruto growled at the thought the seal Asura thought him, it was like the only thing Asura bothered teaching him.

 _'When he starts to transform I'll do it,'_ Naruto's short reply came.

Naruto watched as the glass around the sand started to crack to reveal a new wave of sand.

"Now...lets try this again," Gaara began as he started to coat the sand with more chakra to make sure it will withstand Naruto's fire jutsus, **"Sand Burial!"**

Naruto didn't move as the sand wave leaped over him, before the sand wave crushed Naruto a black aura surround him as a rib cage started to form around him.

* * *

The Konoha ninja start to gasp like fish.

"Seems like we have another **Susanoo** user in the world," Itachi muttered.

"I wonder which Village he will chose to join," Kakashi commented. It was a well known fact that the only reason why Ronins came to the Chunin exams or Jounin exams was to be seen by the Villages and try to join one.

"Like Hokage-sama said, be careful around him since he is a Uchiha that was raised outside of the village," Asuma warned them.

The Genin in the group were just focused on the battle going in the arena while the adults talked.

* * *

Naruto stood up while the sand retracted back to Gaara.

Naruto still had his **Susanoo** rib cage activated. He ran towards Gaara at a low speed while thinking on where he was going to strike.

He ordered a **Susanoo** arm to attack Gaara but a sand arm grabbed a hold of it.

Naruto raised a eyebrow, "So this is your ultimate defense," he muttered examining the arm that was holding his **Susanoo.**

 _'Naruto just finish the dam battle and use the dam seal so I can talk to my brother,'_ Asura was getting really cranky.

Naruto's **Susanoo** disappeared while he took a leap towards Gaara and sent a punch towards his head. Sand immediately appeared at the area Naruto was going to punch, _'Too slow,'_ he thought.

Naruto bent over as a sand arm reached out to grab him, he quickly reached into his cloak and pulled out his sword and sent some lightning chakra into. People in the crowd watched in amazement when the white sword started to gain black lighting crackles around it.

Naruto suddenly disappeared and was behind Gaara, he placed his sword back inside his cloak as a jolt of black lightning exploded on Gaara's sand shield.

 _'I got to remember to thank Kisame-sensei for teaching me kenjutsu,'_ Naruto thought.

 **Flashback**

 _Pein introduced Naruto to all of the_ _Akatsuki members **(The original members except for Itachi who is replaced by with Sin Uchiha. Also D**_ ** _anzo Shimura is part of the Akatsuki, Minato found out about him stealing sharingans so Danzo escaped with all his root army and sold them to Orochimaru for some DNA samples in return. So basically Danzo is secreatly working with Orochimaru. Danzo thinks what he is doing is 'protecting' Konoha in the shadows_** _ **)**_

 _"Naruto your partner will be Sin Uchiha," Pein said. **(Kisame's partner is now Danzo, they all know about Danzo's implanted sharingans so he won't have to hide the skills he has with them.)**_

 _Naruto just nodded but on the inside he was raging with anger. Nagato knew that Sin killed Naruto's brother **(Since Zetsu told him)** so why pair him up with the bastard Naruto wondered. _

_Pein sensed Naruto's anger so he decided to reason with him, "The only reason why I paired you with Sin is because he will be able to teach you how to use your eyes properly."_

 _Naruto said nothing as he glared at Sin who was just staring at a wall behind Pein in deep thought._

 _Naruto knew that Pein was just using mind games on him, 'If he wanted someone to teach me how to use my eyes he could have just told Obito to do it,' he scuffed as he stared at Tobi who he knew was Obito._

 _Pein gave out the rest of the people their partners **(Same partners. Except Kisame/Danzo and Naruto/Sin).**_

 _While everyone started to leave to start collecting some bounty Naruto felt a hand placed on his back. He turned to see it was a blue fish looking guy with a gigantic sword on his back, Kisame Hoshigaki._

 _"I'm sorry but it seems that we were not properly introduced, I know the rest of the people here except that Tobi brat, Leader-sama and Zetsu, since they are on the bingo book but it seems that you are not exactly in the bingo book." Kisame concluded with a raised hand._

 _"Names Naruto Uchiha," Naruto said as he raised his hand to shake the other mans hand._

 _"It looks like you got partnered up with that silent Uchiha," Kisame laughed and Naruto couldn't help but grin, it seems like some people here are friendly._

 _'Ask him to teach you kenjutsu," Asura said. Naruto sighed inwardly he didn't know what was so cool about whipping a dam sword._

 _"I know this is so soon, but I found a sword and was wondering if you would be able to teach me how to use it," Naruto said while scratching the back of his head._

 _Kisame agreed to teach the brat finding out that his sword and Naruto's have the same ability, to be able to absorb chakra._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

He turned back around to face Gaara and saw his sand slowly start to surround him again.

Naruto crunched down and did a couple of hand seals with his left hand and gripped his right hand black lightning started to surround it.

* * *

The Konoha ninja gasped at the sight and slowly turned to look at Kakashi.

Kakashi slowly lowered his book to stare at some dam brat holding his precious **Chidori _._**

"He must have stolen it when he saw Sasuke do it earlier," he concluded while remembering Sasuke form it when fighting Mina but he didn't put enough chakra to kill her.

* * *

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Gaara in a low crunched down position Gaara's sand immediately smacked Naruto away. Naruto groaned as he got busted through a wall.

His **Chidori** was still activated but their was a long lightning line that extended from the **Chidori** and through Gaara's shoulder. The crowd was silent as they watched Gaara slowly look down at the hole in his shoulder with a shocked expression as the lighting sword faded away.

"I-is...t-this my blood?" Gaara questioned. From shocked to rage sand instantly started to surround Gaara as he started to transform.

The Naruto that was sent through the wall exploded in a puff of smoke. The ground underneath Gaara crumbled as Naruto popped out from it holding a black **Rasengan.** Gaara instantly received a **Rasengan** to the stomach and was flung in the air. Naruto jumped up after him and flashed through a set of hand seals and smacked a hand on Gaara's belly, **"Heavenly Bijuu Seal,"** he muttered. Their was a flash of white light as the seal that was on Gaara's stomach started to change.

Asura took the time to transfer his soul into Gaara's mind.

A gigantic sand raccoon looking figure was in the middle of a barren land, Asura appeared in front of the beast known as Shukaku.

"Who dares to appear in front of the great Sand Beast?" Shukaku yelled.

"Your older very pissed brother," Asura responded.

Shukaku's eyes squinted as he tried to make out the figure in front of him. He instantly realized who it was and his eyes widened.

"I am very disappointed in you. Making your jinchuuriki go crazy just because of your dam temper." Asura said in a quite voice as a cage started to appear around Shukaku.

Asura started to fade away, "I'll come back later, but for now I want you to sit back and think about what you done. Now you won't be able to terrorize Gaara again."

Naruto landed gracefully on the ground while letting Gaara land face first into the ground. When Gaara didn't get up Temari and Kankuro jumped down and started to run towards him. They expected him to go wild because of Shukaku but he didn't.

Gaara started to grunt and whisper, "I can't hear mother."

The medics quickly ran to the field after Naruto was announced winner.

After everyone got over the battle a very pissed Minato **(Since Naruto used his jutsu)** called them over to pick out numbers from a box for the next part of the exams that would happen in a months time.

 **Finals Match-ups-**

 **1.** **Kankuro vs.** **Aburame** **Shino**

 **2.** **Nara Shikamaru** **vs. Temari**

 **3\. Rock Lee vs. Z**

 **4\. Uzumaki-Namikaze Menma vs. Sasuke Uchiha**

 **5\. Omoi vs.** **Kurotsuchi**

 **6\. Naruto vs.** **Hyuuga Neji**

When all the teams exited the building Naruto's stomach started to growl, he blushed and rubbed his stomach.

 _'Guess I should get something to eat before I meet up with Sin,'_ Naruto thought as he walked around the village with his sharingan activated, most of the people kept staring at him.

Naruto saw a place that had the sign, "Ichiraku Ramen" the place seemed to be booming with business. **(Since the hokage family eats there)**

Naruto took a seat and waited patiently for someone to take his order. A beautiful young lady soon came to serve him he just ordered what ever they recommended for a first time buyer. When Naruto's order came he tasted it and almost dropped his chopsticks, the waiter looked at him with concern. _'This...this is the food of the gods,'_ Naruto thought while immediately ordering at least 10 more bowls of the same thing.

Naruto decided that he would keep Sin waiting so he could explore more of the food places Konoha had to offer. He soon stumbled across a place named, 'Akimichi's Barbecue' he chose to enter and immediately regretted it as a bell jingled and all eyes landed on him. The only people he recognized was the group of Konoha ninja and the Hokage and his wife.

He chose to ignore them when he went to order his meal and he sat down as far away from them as possible.

Naruto felt a huge chakra source coming towards him he felt the person raising their hands to touch him but he quickly grabbed the persons fingers with a pair of chopsticks.

He didn't move as he kept he focus on the food before him. He heard a grunt behind him, "So whats a Akatsuki member doing in the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in awhile but there goes the next chapter. I just wanted to inform you guys that this story will have some Canon plots in it but I will try to add some of my own unique ones.**

 **PLEASE DROP A REVIEW FOR WHO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO PAIR NARUTO UP WITH**

 **See you guys next chapter ;)**


	5. Brother

**Hey I'm back with a new chapter :)))) Please drop a review after reading this chapter to tell me what you think :))) !**

* * *

Naruto stayed silent, _'Dam, can't I ever catch a brake?'_ He removed the chopsticks from the persons fingers and continued to eat.

"Brat are you going to answer my question or not," he heard the person behind him ask.

Naruto turned to face the person that dared disrupt his meal, he felt a groan coming up. Standing behind him was none other then then the famous Jiraiya the Toad Sage, standing tall with his long white hair.

 _'Its no surprise that he would find out how the_ _Akatsuki look like,'_ Asura commented Naruto couldn't help but agree. Everyone's eyes were on the two ninja having a intense stare down.

"Jiraiya-sensei what seems to be the problem? You just came from your mission and your already causing problems," Minato asked as he and the rest of the Konoha ninja started walking towards the two.

"Minato, you remember that little group we heard about, the one that was recruiting S-rank criminals? Well I had a little scuffle with one of their members that tried to get me to join, so now I know what they look like," Jiraiya finished looking at Minato with a serious face.

Minato slowly put the pieces together and turned to face the group he was treating to lunch, "Sorry guys it seems like my duty as Hokage is never finished," he flashed them his famous smile. He walked in between Jiraiya and Naruto then placed a hand on their shoulders and flashed away into his office.

"What the hell?" yelled Naruto feeling like he was going to vomit. He turned to glare at the two S-rank ninja, "Why did you guys bring me here?"

"You are apart of a group full of S-rank criminals, why else do you think I would bring you here," Minato asked while taking a seat behind his desk and dismissing the ANBU that were guarding the room.

"What proof do you have that I am apart of this group?" Naruto asked them feeling a smug smirk creeping up on his face.

Minato stared at Jiraiya hoping that he had the answer to this question. Jiraiya started to scratch the back of his head in a nervous manner then he instantly thought of one, "Well the outfit that you are wearing right now."

"I could have found this anywhere," Naruto responded with no hesitation. After seeing that he had nothing else to back up his statement Naruto started to walk out, "Well seeing as you guys have nothing more to say...I'll be taking my leave," Naruto finished as he started to walk out the door waving his hand as a sign of goodbye.

"Now hold on there Naruto," Naruto slowly turned around to face a now smug Jiraiya and a silent Minato, "where did you get that ring from. It looks similar to Kisame's," he finished while Minato reached under his disk. Minato pulled out a 3 pronged kunai and flung it at Naruto who disappeared in a puff.

"Shit it was a clone!" Minato exclaimed. He instantly called out his ANBU and ordered them to find Naruto.

* * *

The real Naruto was running as fast as he could away from the village to meet up with Sin. He finally found the area Sin told him to meet up at and saw him meditating calmly near a water stream.

Sin Uchiha is a young man with black messy hair and two bangs hanging on either side of his face, he wore a emotionless face.

"Your finally back," Sin has a deep mature voice. Naruto sent a glare at his partner.

"I don't know if I will be able to go back for the finals," Naruto sighed as he explained what happened to Sin.

"Konoha is a cocky village they are probably not expecting you to come back, but if you do their is a low chance of them doing anything about it since they will have visiting Kages," Sin concluded while standing up and opening his eye lids to stare at Naruto with his dark eyes.

Naruto still wore his glare as Sin walked towards him, Naruto unconsciously activated both his Mangekyo Sharingan. "Naruto," Sin sighed while looking at the younger boy, "I still don't understand this hatred you have on me."

Naruto kept his mouth shut as he stared at Sin who spoke after a minute of silence, "Well its good to see that you finally have your other Mangekyo Sharingan. Now I can teach you better."

"Hn, lets get to training then instead of talking," Naruto responded settling for a blank stare at Sin.

"Before we do I have some news from Leader-sama," Naruto's interest raised, "Kisame and Danzo were assigned to bring in the Yonbi(4-tails) but under some complications they ended up killing the jinchuuriki of the Yonbi instead of subduing him, also the rebel forces in Kiri have killed the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi(3-tails). Also as you already know Kisame ran into Jiraiya who now knows how we look like, so we lose the element of surprise."

Naruto took some time to digest the information, "How long until the Yonbi reforms?"

"Leader-sama estimated it to be about 3 years. He says that we can use the time off to train and collect bounties for our founding unless he needs us," Sin informed him.

' _3 years isn't so bad,'_ Naruto thought.

"Alright so lets get to training before the month is over. When the finals come I'll go back to Konoha to make sure Orochimaru doesn't harm the Kyuubi jinchuurikis," Naruto said hiding the real reason for why he wanted to go back to the village. Sin gave a small nod as both of them started to leave the area.

 **1 Month Later**

The grand arena that was to hold the finals of the Chunin exams. In the middle of the field 12 people stood. Naruto changed his attire hoping that the Hokage wouldn't bother him, he was only wore black ANBU pants with his sword strapped behind his back. Most of the people in the stands were wondering who he was.

* * *

Inside the Kage box Minato was staring hard at the shirtless black haired contestant with a frown on his face, _'So the bastard actually decided to show his face.'_

Onoki the third Tsuchikage floated near Minato. Ōnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a mustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. He wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar. He came to see his granddaughter fight and talk to Minato.

A the fourth Raikage sat near Minato. A is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his white hair combed back. He wears his Kage haori and hat without a shirt underneath displaying his hulking physique. He came to see his son fight and talk to Minato.

Rasa the fourth Kazekage sat near the other kages. Rasa has auburn hair and dark eye. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armor underneath.

"I can't wait to see Z crush all his opponents," A boasted with a large smirk on his face hoping that the training he gave Z would pay off.

After hearing the name Z a large grin appeared on Minato's face, during the battle between Naruto and Gaara he didn't see Naruto use strength or much taijutsu.

"Raikage-dono, would you be alright if I made a small change with Z's opponent?" he questioned the other kage.

"Pfft, any opponent you place to go up against Z will be crushed," A said with pride. Minato gave a small nod to A.

Minato stood up and went to the opening in the Kage Box, he gave a speech about the battles and the other villages.

"Before we commence with the matches their will be a change-up with the matches. The first match will now be **Z vs. Naruto Uchiha.** " The crowd started to murmur wondering who Naruto was.

* * *

Naruto smirked at the thought of fighting Z. The other Genin on the ground were moved into the Competitor Box while Naruto and Z were told to stay.

After they were given the rules of the match which was basically none they were told to start.

The crowd looked down at the two shirtless boys one with a skinny form and the other with a bigger form.

Z was holding a sword that was flickering with a black colored lightning, "I was hoping to get a chance to fight you after your battle with Gaara," Z said with a burst of speed as he jumped towards Naruto.

Naruto said nothing as he activated his sharingan. He saw Z's sword coming at him so he reached over his back as he grabbed his sword and blocked an incoming strike from Z. They both stared at each other in the eyes.

Z jumped back and activated his **Lightning Armor** with a smirk as he disappeared out of view point and reappeared behind Naruto. Naruto sensed the chakra behind him turned around to block a strike from Z. They both grunted as they tried to overwhelm the other.

Naruto saw a crack start to appear on Z's sword, _'Idiot thought he could come and fight me with a basic sword,'_ Naruto thought as he sent a wave of wind chakra into his sword.

Z's eyes widened he didn't know Naruto had wind chakra, he jumped out the way letting his sword get shredded to pieces.

Naruto placed his sword away with a smug look on his face. He was surprised when he felt pain in his stomach, he looked down to see Z surrounded by black lightning chakra. Z had his fist on Naruto's stomach, _'Such speed!'_ Naruto thought with wide eyes. Z removed his fist from Naruto's stomach then sent a chakra filled kick to Naruto's side, the crowd watched in amazement as Naruto was sent crashing into the walls of the arena.

"Weak," Z commented.

* * *

"Thats my boy!" Z exclaimed with pride in his eyes. The other occupants in the room were amazed at Z's speed and strength.

 _'Seems like Naruto was all talk and no bite,'_ the 'Fourth Kazekage' thought.

"If he was placed against my sweet Kurotsuchi he would have been swiftly dealt with," Onoki muttered with jealousy.

"Its okay Onoki-dono, your granddaughter will have her chance to shine in her match," Minato told the smaller Kage with a grin.

They all turned to the battlefield when they heard gasp.

* * *

Z ran towards the wall that Naruto crashed in, he sent a fist towards Naruto's head but was surprised Naruto gripped it with his own hand.

 _'Dam I thought I had him with my last attack,' Z_ thought with disappointment.

When Z looked towards Naruto's face he stared into Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan. The crowd gasped when Z jumped back but was grabbed by a skeleton arm and flung across the arena. Naruto walked out the whole he created in the wall and dusted himself off.

 _'This guy is fast,'_ Naruto thought while he thought of a plan to defeat Z.

Naruto felt Z's chakra race towards him, Z appeared above Naruto hoping to catch him by surprise he smirked when he saw that Naruto didn't move. He attempted to bring his foot down on Naruto's head but Naruto jumped away and allowed his **Susanoo** rib cage to take the blow of Z's kick.

The Z in Naruto's sight disappeared in a puff of crackles, a hail of lightning chakra enchanted shuriken were thrown towards Naruto from different corners.

Naruto was cornered so he used one of his favorite jutsus, **"Indra Burst!"** All the shuriken exploded in a burst of chakra from their insides that completely obliterated them.

 **Flashback**

In a clearing Naruto and Sin sat meditating.

"Sin I have a question," Naruto's voice said braking through the silence, "does your Mangekyo Sharingans have any unique jutsus?"

Sin's eye lids opened as he stared at Naruto, "Yes mine has a unique jutsu to it, why do you ask?" He responded not giving any information about wth the unique jutsu was exactly.

"Well I found out I have one," Sin's eyes narrowed, "when I used it I said the name even though no one else ever used it."

"Well you are born with the unique jutsu, so your brain is basically programmed to do the jutsu in your time of need," Sin informed.

"How did you find out the limits of yours? Mine seems to be a defensive jutsu but I think I can make it a offensive one too," Naruto replied.

"Mine is not a ninjutsu," Sin informed.

Naruto looked at Sin with his Mangekyo, **"Indra Burst!"** he hoped it work but he stared at Sin and saw nothing happen.

Sin raised a eyebrow, "I felt another chakra try to over power mine but it was too small," he started as he pulled out a kunai and flung it at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened, **"Indra Burst!"** before the kunai got a chance to penetrate Naruto's forehead it exploded in a burst of chakra.

"Seems like the jutsu is only able to use a certain amount of chakra, to make the object that is targeted explode, the chakra behind the jutsu has to be able to overpower it," Sin examined, "I guess it can't do much."

Naruto sent a glare at Sin for basically calling his unique jutsu weak but Naruto had to admit Sin that information was useful.

 **End of Flashback**

The crowed watched in amazement as the shuriken exploded without Naruto even moving.

Naruto looked around and saw 3 identical Zs, he immediately recognized the real one.

"You may be fast," Naruto praised as he pulled out his sword, "but your movements can not escape my eyes!" Naruto yelled as he jumped in the air towards the real Z.

* * *

Fugaku sat in the crowds with a smirk as he watched Naruto battle, _'A true Uchiha. I hope Minato-sama decides to persuade him into joining the village.'_

Sarin sat near Fugaku as she watched Naruto fight, she was impressed to say the least.

* * *

Before Naruto reached Z, the bigger male jumped in the air directly above Naruto, **"Guillotine Drop,"** Z yelled as he brought his feet down on Naruto in hope to knock him out but was surprised when Naruto popped in a puff of smoke.

Z turned around and blocked a punch from Naruto, they both then engaged in a battle of taijutsu Z was landing more hits the Naruto was, _'This guy is defiantly not a dam Genin,'_ Naruto grunted as he received a punch in the stomach that launched him across the arena.

Z did not stop his attack as he jumped on Naruto and started to repeatedly beat him with his fist. When he felt that it was enough he stood up to admire his work.

Z was about to be pronounced the winner when the Naruto in the hole popped in a puff of smoke.

Another Naruto appeared in front Z with a black **Chidori** in his hand which expanded and entered into Z's chest just barley missing his heart.

"It was a good battle while it lasted Z, I am glad to have been able to fight a strong opponent like you," Naruto started speaking as the sword version of the **Chidori** started disappearing leaving a hole in Z's chest , "but in the end my eyes were too powerful for you to escape."

Z dropped face forward to the ground losing consciousnesses. The crowed was silent as they watched nurses rush to the field to carry Z out and Naruto get announced as the winner.

* * *

The Kazekage smirked, _'Their won't be a better time then this,'_ he thought as he jumped out of his chair he gave a sign and feathers started to fall from the sky.

"Kazekage-dono what is the meaning of this?" Minato said as he reached inside of his rob.

"Oh, shut up idiot." The Kazekage sneered as he ripped off his own face to reveal the face of Orochimaru. Snakes launched towards Minato out of Orochimaru's sleeves but they were quickly sliced by A's hands as he activated his **Lightning Armor.**

Onoki floated himself near Minato's side, "Konoha has been getting stronger over the years. Me and A-dono have been thinking about launching a surprise attack on Konoha," Minato tensed but Onoki waved a dismissive hand, "We thought of it but realized that it would not really benefit us because of out loses in the 3rd Ninja war. So me and A-dono agreed on giving you a invite into our alliance. We will help you with this battle as a sign of our peace."

Minato gave them a look of gratitude, as the took the battle to the roof of the Kage Box. Minato stared over the village and watch his Jounin fight and give orders while a group of Genin followed the dead Kazekage's kids.

 _'Dam I can't fight 3 Kages at the same time,'_ Orochimaru frowned as he prepared himself to use his trump card.

He slammed his hands on the ground and seals started to appear, **"Edo Tensei!"** 4 coffins appeared from the ground.

The first coffin opened to reveal a tall man with waist length black hair. The man wore a dark red armor worn over a simple black suit with sandals. This man is non other then Hashirama Senju.

The second coffin opened to reveal fair-skinned man with white shaggy hair. The man wore blue armor with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit. This man is Tobirama Senju.

The third coffin opened to reveal a women with long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her women is Mito Uzumaki.

The last coffin opened to reveal a teen with short, unkempt, dark-colored hair and black eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a sword strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. This teen was Shisui Uchiha.

The 4 reanimated ninjas looked around with their eyes their heads where not able to move, "What is this?" Shisui asked seeing 3 Kages stand in front of him.

"I only feel half my chakra," Hashirama noted.

"Hashirama is that your voice I hear?" Mito questioned not being able to face her dead husband. Before they were able to talk someone landed in front of them.

The person wore a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. Hiruzen Sarutobi is the new arrival.

"Saru...you have turned old," Tobirama commented with a slight chuckle.

Sarutobi stared up in shock at his old sensei, "Orochimaru I thought I sensed your chakra...you went to far this time!"

"Hello sensei, I see you came to try to finish what you couldn't before." Orochimaru sneered.

"Sarutobi-sama we will take on the reanimated ninja while you take defeat Orochimaru," Minato said as he pulled out a pair of 3 pronged kunai.

They all heard a crackle and Orochimaru jumped out the way to avoid being hit by a full powered **Chirdori** Naruto landed where Orochimaru was standing, he was wearing his Akatsuki cloak.

"I'll take on the snake while you guys handle the others," Naruto said in a commanding tone.

"Pfft, step out the way brat this battle is way out of your ledge. If you could barley handle my son what makes you think you could handle a Kage leveled ninja?" A questioned, still salty from Z's lost to Naruto.

"Hn, I didn't use much chakra against Z. I was saving it just incase Orochimaru decided to show his face," Naruto informed them as he kept his eye on Orochimaru.

"So you are the Akatsuki member Jirayia told me about. Don't worry A-dono I'll take care of them both," Sarutobi said underestimating Naruto.

"Old man if you don't stay out the way you will die," Naruto threatened.

"Kukuku, Naruto you talk big for a little brat," Orochimaru chuckled.

Shisui who has stayed quite the whole time spoke up, "Naruto Uchiha?"

Naruto looked at the back of the person who was saying his name he walked to face the person and was surprised to say the least.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha, I know this may sound weird but this is true...I'm you older brother," Naruto was still staring at his brother with a shocked expression on his face, he noted that his eyes are completely black,

Orochimaru was bored of the little family reunion made the reanimated ninja attack. Shisui and Naruto jumped into a extreme kenjutsu battle, Orochimaru and Sarutobi started fighting while the kages took of the other reanimated ninja.

"I'm curious," Naruto spoke while evading all of Shisui's slashes, "why would Orochimaru summon you? The other ninja I understand but you don't even have your sharingan."

Shisui just give a little smirk as he disappeared from sight reappearing behind a shocked Naruto who wasn't able to follow his chakra with his sharingan, "I think he summoned me to fight Minato-sama," Shisui said as he brought his blade down, Naruto had to roll out the way to escape.

Shisui flashed through a chain of handseals, **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Naruto watched the gigantic flame come at him.

 **"Fire style: Flame Thrower!"** Naruto's flame thrower seemed to be non-stop until it overpowered Shisui's.

Naruto immediately turned around to block a strike from Shisui's blade, "I'm curious now," Shisui said as they both tried to overpower the others blade, "where is my sister?"

"She is alive but doesn't know who I am. I was planning on telling her when I become strong enough to destroy certain people, I don't know if she figured it out on her own though," Naruto informed.

"Well seeing as I said you are my brother in front of Minato-sama, I'm welling to bet she will find out soon who you are." Shisui said with a small grin.

Naruto gave him his own grin, he finally got to meet his brother. Right now he was enjoying every single moment of their battle, their was so much that he wanted to tell him and ask him but he would not be able to say anything since they are not the only people there.

Shisui's face started to crack, "Well it seems like Orochimaru is losing chakra, I feel my own beginning to decrease." Shisui said with a frown.

Naruto's blade burst in a wave of wind chakra completely obliterating Shisui's blade as he rammed it into his chest Shisui felt no pain.

"Naruto before I leave I need to tell you something," Shisui said as his body started to get ripped apart by the wind chakra on Naruto's blade, "the reason for why I don't have my sharingan is because a man named Danzo took them from me rendering me blind. As I fought my teammate Sin with Itachi's help I couldn't really see him but I'm willing to bet that if I was able to see we would have won," Sin said with a slight chuckle as memories started to fill his head.

Naruto now added Danzo to his kill list and was shocked that Sin was Shisui's partner, "Don't worry big brother, I will kill both Danzo and Sin for causing our family pain," Naruto promised as he stared into Shisui's black orbs.

Shisui gave one last smile as he died...again.

Naruto turned to the battle between Sarutobi and Orochimaru he pulled out a scroll and summoned a fuma shruiken.

The fuma shruiken in Naruto's hand started to crackle with lightning chakra coating it and then wind particles started to move at high speed pace around the shruiken both the lightning and wind chakra were struggling to overpower each other since Naruto put more chakra into the lightning because he knew of its weakness to wind.

 _'I only have one shot at this,'_ with that last thought he flung the double element fuma shruiken at the moving snake. Orochimaru screamed in pain as Sarutobi sealed away his arms, he then saw a glint in that was coming near him, Orochimaru and Sarutobi jumped out of the way to avoid the deadly object.

 _'Gotcha,'_ Naruto smirked in victory as he pulled his finger that was connected to ninja wire, the fuma shruiken started to go backwards at an even higher speed as it crushed the ground beneath it. Orochimaru's grew a smirk as one of his Oto guards appeared behind Sarutobi with their curse mark activated and kicked him towards Orochimaru, another one of his guards came up behind him and grabbed him allowing them both to disappear out of sight all in one motion.

Naruto's eyes widened as the fuma shruiken that was meant to kill Orochimaru ripped Sarutobi's side open and the old man lost the life in his eyes.

"Sarutobi-sensei!" Naruto heard someone shout. Naruto felt a chakra source appear above him and looked up but it was too late to escape as he felt a hand pop out through his chest, at that moment everything went black when something crashed on top of his head.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and only saw blurs as he tried to gain back his sense of sight. He tried to rub his eyes but felt himself unable to move, he slowly brought up his head but saw himself shackled to the wall. Naruto couldn't feel his chakra which meant he wouldn't be able to talk to Asura.

"So your finally awake," his head snapped towards the place he heard the noise and saw that weird Anko lady standing next to Ibiki.

His senses became fully aware as looked down at his body and saw only pants on.

"We have some questions that we need answering to." Ibiki said as he walked towards Naruto, "No one was able to go inside your mind. It seems like you have really good mind protection."

Naruto gave them no response Anko chose this moment to talk, "Look kid give us the information we need peacefully or we will have to take it the other way," she said secretly hoping the kid would take the peaceful way.

Naruto said nothing, Anko and Ibiki walked out to go prepare the 'other way.' He heard their conversation, "I can't believe the Hokage would order us to torture a child."

"Anko you and I both know that Naruto is not a mere child he holds secrets of the Akatsuki that we need to know plus he killed Sandamie-sama. The Akatsuki are going after the Bijuu which means that the Hokage's children are a target, Minato-sama is doing this so he can protect his children."

 _'Even if I will back stab Akatsuki later in the future, I am still a member and I pledged to them. I am not going to bend over and give these bastards all the information they need,'_ Naruto said as he waited for the other two ninja to come back.

 _'That bastard Sin needs to hurry up and come save me,'_ Naruto said with hope, _'Who am I kidding, Sin is a Uchiha killing bastard he won't save me.'_

 **1 Day Later**

The Genin were having a meeting with the Hokage to see who would become Chunin when Anko and Ibiki walked in with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Hokage-sama, we are trying everything with the dam brat but he won't give up, you can go have a look down there yourself he is a bloody mess! The brat won't even talk!" Anko exclaimed.

The Genin knew Anko and Ibiki's position in the village so they knew that they were torturing someone.

Before Minato could speak alarms started to blare inside the village and the ANBU Captain raced inside the room, "Hokage-sama Naruto has escaped!" Minato instantly stood up and called in ANBU who immediately left to go find Naruto.

* * *

Naruto watched as Ibiki and Anko left leaving a Chunin in training to guard him. Naruto was beaten and a bloody mess.

The Chunin pulled out a book and started reading it while giggling.

Naruto felt the shackles that held him fall off, before he hit the ground a votex appeared behind him and sucked him through. Naruto felt water splash all over his body as it cleaned the blood off him and he felt the seal that bonded his chakra disappear. _'Dam it feels good to have my chakra back,'_ Naruto thought as he felt his wounds start to immediately heal.

 _'Dam it feels good to be back,'_ he heard Asura mimic him.

"What took you?" Naruto groaned out as he struggled to get up.

"I had to pay my respects to the Sarutobi and I had unfinished business with the Uchiha clan," he said with his annoying emotionless voice.

Naruto quickly turned to look at Sin, "What do you mean by the last part?!" he demanded.

"Don't worry, only a few died. Plus I had to give someone their birthday gift," Sin said. Naruto was surprised that Sin gave him that last bit of information but quickly casted it away thinking that it was Sin's sick way of saying he just got done killing someone.

"Who did you kill?" Naruto questioned him while taking the cloak Sin handed him.

"Some people that have been alive far to long," Sin said not saying anything else.

"They will probably blame it on me," Naruto groaned.

"It doesn't matter who they think it is those people are dead and will remain dead." Sin said as he grabbed Naruto and flung him over his shoulder seeing that the boy still didn't get the feeling back in his legs. Naruto didn't protest, it was better then actually having to ask Sin to carry him.

"Leader-sama has a new mission for us." Sin said as him and Naruto disappeared through a vortex.

* * *

 **1 Month Later**

Sarin was crying, while Sasuke hugged her and let her release all her locked up emotions. Tonight is her birthday but she also received some news from the Hokage and a book.

The said book was laying on the floor near the two teens opened on a particular page of a boy with gravity defying hair wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

 _Basic Information_

 ** _Name:_** _Naruto Uchiha_

 **Age:** _13_

 **Team/Friends:** _Unkown_

 **Former Village:** _Born in_ _Konohagakure but disappeared on the day of the Kyuubi Attack_

 **Village Rank:** _None_

 **Biography:** _Naruto was born into one of the most powerful clans the Uchiha Clan. Known sibling is Sarin Uchiha._

 **Bloodline:** _Sharingan_

 **Statues:** _Criminal know to have killed the 3rd Hokage and killed 2 Uchiha Clan Elders. He is also apart of the S-rank Crimanal group Akatsuki_

 **Criminal Rank:** _S_

 **Organization:** _Akatsuki_

 **Wanted In-** _Dead or Alive by_ _Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure_

* * *

 **A/N REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW :)))))) I'm thinking about pairing Naruto up with one of the Hokage daughters, probably Mina. See you guys next chapter:::)))))))**


	6. New Mission!

**Hey guys Im back with a new chapter, please drop a review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 ** 1** **Year Later**

Over the past year, Naruto has been training.

Naruto asked Asura why he wouldn't teach him any powerful jutsu, Asura always responds with, 'You need to understand something before I teach you fully.' Naruto never asked him what he needs to understand.

Asura did give Naruto the Black Hawk summoning contract. The Black Hawks could not talk but they understood what Naruto needed when he summoned them, they even thought him how to use their Sage mode through tablets which he had to read. His sage mode allowed him to grow large black raven like wings, increased eye vision, extra speed and strength. He could also sense nature chakra.

Naruto awoke in a room that Pein gave him inside the Kage Tower in Amagakure. He stretched his still sore body enjoying the pop of his bones. Something felt weird as he stared at his arms and hands, _'Why do I feel so small,'_ he mused.

He quickly ran to the body sized mirror in his room and frowned, their staring right back at him was the reflection of his 8 year old body.

He activated his sharingan and looked around, _'I can rule out genjutsu,'_ he then ran to the small window in the room and frowned, _'I can also rule out time travel.'_

He looked down at his attire and realized that his boxers were way to small for his 8 year old body, Naruto sighed in annoyance and went to the bathroom to do his morning rituals. When he was done he put on his Akatsuki cloak.

 _'Their is a strange chakra in the air,'_ he heard Asura muse. Naruto frowned, how was he not able to sense the chakra?

Before he could ask Asura what the deal was he heard a knock on his door, he opened it and a girl came in holding a black ANBU style pants and some boxers.

The girl was a little shorter then Naruto she had orange hair that reached her waist and facial futures that were a mixture of Nagato and Konan, she wore black ANBU style pants and a black t-shirt. This girl is know as Yahika, Nagato and Konan's daughter. Konan and Nagato's love only reaches as far as brother and sister, but they decided that they should make a child to hold their legacy just encase they died without their plans succeeding.

She had a small blush on her face that didn't go right with her serious features as she stared at the 8 year old Naruto, "Father-sama says that he can see a strange chakra in the air and some of the villagers around age 16 and lower have been transformed into their 8 year old selves."

"You were 10 before this jutsu happened right?" Naruto asked receiving a small nod from the girl, "Well its good to see I'm not the only person the jutsu affected."

"Well Father-sama says that the chakra in the air seems to be getting bigger and stronger, but not at a fast pace. Him and the rest of the members are talking about it right now, they told me to come get you," she finished handing Naruto his cloths and leaving.

After Naruto finished putting on his cloths he took his sword which he named _Arashi,_ he strapped it around his back. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, his hair is completely black, spikes were going all over the place. He looked different then his older self, if he didn't activate his sharingan people probably wouldn't make the connection.

As he walked towards the room where the meetings usually took place he sighed knowing that whatever this jutsu is would be a pain in the ass.

All the members looked up when he arrived Kisame and Deidara flashed him a grin.

"Naruto take a seat," Pein instructed from his king like throne, "I can see the chakra in the air but Sin can not."

"The chakra seems to be getting larger but not fast. I think that the person that casted the jutsu needs to gain more chakra to transform older people into children. If we all start turning into children then it could mess up some of our jutsus and the sealing of the bijuu, The only people here I believe it won't effect are Sasori since his body is basically a puppets, Hidan and Kakuzu since they are immortal," Pein explained with a pensive expression.

"Naruto I would like you and Yahika to explore the situation. We already crossed Orochimaru out because Sasori gave him a little 'visit'. For all we know this person probably isn't even in the elemental nations. I chose you for this mission because the rest of us have other important matters to attend before we turn into children. If you find any information at all don't hesitate to contact us." Pein stated as he reached inside his robe and flung Naruto a headband that has a swirl on it, "That might come in handy." Pein answered the unasked question.

"When do I leave?" Naruto questioned, on the inside inside he was bubbling with excitement at receiving such a amazing mission.

"In the next 5 minutes, Yahika has already been informed and is waiting for u at the front gates," Pein answered. Naruto gave a small nod, before he could leave someone spoke up.

"Naruto-senpai wait!," he turned to stare at Tobi most think that he is just back up encase any of the members got hurt or died but Naruto knew him as Obito Uchiha the mastermind behind Akatsuki, "Be careful on this mission and make sure you do not fail Leader-sama! Also have a fun time!" he yelled like an idiot. Naruto ignored him, he went back to his room and sealed a couple of things that he would need, mostly money.

He took off his ring and placed it inside one of the scrolls. He then left to meet Yahika at the front gate. They both had no leads on the cause of all this but they wanted to prove that they are capable and smart enough to figure this out. They both gave a nod and ran off hoping to find something that would interest and help them.

* * *

"-Which is why we need all of you to find the cause of this jutsu and put a end to it." The Fourth Hokage finished as he looked at Konoha 15 and their Senseis, with the addition of Sai a strange pale boy.

His children decided against going on a training trip outside the village, they chose to stay inside the village and train in the hands of many different Senseis.

Sasuke left the village for a S-rank mission that lasted a year, he infiltrated Orochimaru's many bases as his apprentice, then when he felt that he learned enough he stole some of Orochimaru's scrolls even his summoning contract. Konoha and its allies Kumo and Iwa worked together to destroy some of Orochimaru's. **(Sasuke now wears his shippuden clothing.)**

Sarin immersed herself into training inside the Uchiha compound, her friends barley got to see her.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Menma gained the rank of Chunin.

All of the Konoha 15 were back inside their 8 year old bodies. The council thought that the kids might be the key to solving the mystery since they were transformed.

"The commander of this mission is Kakashi Hatake, second in command is Itachi Uchiha. Remember to meet up with the reinforcements that Kumo and Iwa are sending. You guys are ordered to leave within the hour, pack for a long trip!" Minato finished.

* * *

Kakashi looked at his squad with a sweat drop, _'This is such a big team.'_

"Listen up!" he yelled catching the attention of the group of '8 year olds', "This is going to be a long mission, if we don't find any leads within a 2 month time limit we are returning. Group up with your sensei and follow my lead, look out for anything strange."

With that final note they all jumped away from the village leaving their families behind. They soon meet up with Z, Omoi, Karui and Kurotsuchi who burst out laughing at the amount of people Konoha sent for this mission. When the laughter died down, they bowed to Kakashi who is the commander of the mission. They traveled a little bit until the reached a forest. Menma set up a sound barrier.

"Alright," Kakashi began with a clasp of his hands, "I'm assuming that you all read the mission states before we left. We can already cross out Orochimaru as the cause because of Jiraiya's run in with him." Kakashi turned to Shikamaru and gave him a nod.

Shikamaru stood and took a breath, "Since we can remove Orochimaru from the equation we now suspect Akatsuki." emotions started flying through everyone's face as a image of Naruto with his sharingan flashed through their minds but in Kurotsuchi's case a image of Deidara flashed through her mind.

"We don't know what Akatsuki is going to gain from turning people into children but it must be something big if they would go through the trouble of doing it. The only way we can be sure that Akatsuki is behind this is to meet one of their members, until then they are our top suspects," Shikamaru finished.

Everyone let the information sink in, some of them felt fear creep up at the thought of meeting a Akatsuki member while others felt excitement at the thought of getting to fight a Akatsuki member.

"Well I hope the Akatsuki is the cause," Z began while cracking his knuckles his 8 year old body was way smaller then his 13 year old one but you could still feel the power roll off of him, "I have a score to settle with one of their members." Everyone knew who he was talking about.

"We will try to avoid combat with any Akatsuki member for as long as we can," Kakashi said as he pulled out a scroll and rolled it out.

"We are in luck, two of the members here can see the chakra that created the jutsu and the other could sense it," he said with an eye smile.

Sasuke and Menma took this moment to stand up. Sasuke could see the chakra because of Indra's powerful sharingan and Menma could sense it because of the Kyuubi's powerful sensor skills but the rest of their group members didn't need to know that.

Sasuke was about to speak but Menma beat him, "The chakra is stronger in some places then the rest, that is were I come into play, since Sasuke can only see the chakra that is in his eye sight. I will mark the places on the map that the chakra source is stronger in then we will all investigate those places," Menma informed with a big smile on his face for being able to be more useful then Sasuke.

Menma walked over to the scroll that Kakashi rolled out which is a map of the entire Elemental Nation and started listing to Kurama who told him where to mark. He marked 4 different locations inside of the The land of Iron and The Land of Snow.

"In total we have 8 different locations that we need to investigate, we will start with The Land of Iron. If we run into potential trouble let me do the talking, if that does not work I will give the signal for us to engage in combat. When we reach the Iron Nation I will spit you guys into different groups," Kakashi informed.

Itachi used one of his ravens to send word to the Hokage that they need him to tell The Land of Iron of their arrival.

Before they would start their travel to The Land of Iron the set up their tents to rest and create more planes. One of the positives of having such a big squad was that everyone's watching time was short.

Sasuke sat inside of his tent with Sarin head on his lap as he stroked her hair, they have been dating for awhile now. Menma laid down on the opposite side of them, he was thinking about the mission.

"Kurama says that he can't feel Asura's chakra anymore," Menma stated as he looked at the ceiling of the tent with a frown. Sarin was someone that they both trusted with the information about Asura, Indra and Kurama.

"Indra says the same thing," Sasuke said a small frown forming.

Sarin stayed quiet, _'Where are you brother?'_ she thought as a image of Naruto flashed through her mind.

* * *

Naruto sat down on a tree stump, black lines that surrounded his eyes started to fade away.

 _'I thought for sure I would be able to sense the chakra with sage mode,'_ Naruto thought, _'Maybe its a different type of chakra since it seems to be undetectable."_

Naruto could almost feel Asura smirk inside of his head, _'Don't worry, I'll tell you where to go since I can sense the chakra.'_

Naruto walked inside the tent that they set up, Yahika was meditating.

"Yahika, I was able to pinpoint 8 locations that the chakra is stronger at," Naruto informed.

Yahika didn't bother to ask him how he was able to feel the chakra, she stood and looked at Naruto.

"Well lets get a move on then," she said as then tent began to peel itself into sheets of paper and enter Yahika.

Before the began their move Naruto spoke, "We will be going to The Land of Iron, when we arrive their I need to go somewhere first to get a weapon created," Yahika nodded, "You can get one made also I'll pay." Yahika gained a small smile and a small blush.

They started to jump through the trees at high speeds, "Yahika, it will be best if we do not use our names if we come in contact with enemy ninja. If it happens let me speak I will come up with a name on the spot, I don't know if people would recognize me from my bingo book entry but if they don't we will use that to our advantage."

Naruto could feel Yahika's worries even though she tried to hide it, "If you are worried about failing your first mission or not coming back home since this is your first time outside the village then don't worry, I will protect you."

"Thank you Naruto," she responded with a smile.

* * *

It took them days but they finally reached The Land of Iron.

Naruto and Yahika stared across the boarders that they were nearing. Yahika was wearing a long chakra cloak which was meant to regenerate heat inside of the cloak. Naruto stayed in his normal attire choosing to use his own chakra as a source of warmth. Their wasn't much snow, it was summer in The Land of Iron but their was still chilly winds that came by.

 _'The blacksmith village that you are looking for should be around here, I'll tell you where to go,'_ Asura said.

Naruto lead Yahika into a village where many Samurai were guarding.

"What are ninja doing in the Land of Iron?" one of the guards asked.

When Naruto saw all of them reach for their weapons he held his hands out, "We are only here to pay a blacksmith to carve us something."

"Let them in," a new voice came a man in white Samurai armor came out from the gates he has a long white beard and a serious expression on his face.

"Captain Shin!" All the gate guards stood up straight and gave a salute.

"We don't push out any visitors especially paying ones. If they start any problems don't hesitate to kill them," Shin ordered clearly underestimating the ninjas.

Shin turned his attention to Naruto, "What age are you boy?"

"13 and yes this is the unknown jutsus work," Naruto said.

Shin gave them a small nod and allowed them to enter the village, Naruto stared around at the diversity of people. _'The Land of Iron, a neutral Land,'_ he commented. The person who used the jutsu probably thought that no one would suspect him or her to be hiding here.

Naruto walked around until he came up to a big building that has the title 'Shin's Blacksmith'.

Naruto raised a brow, _'Seems like this village has a lot of Shins.'_

He entered the building with Yahika trailing behind him the bells above them jingled.

"I'll be right there!" They heard someone yell in the back of the shop.

A tall toned man came out, he wore a Samurai armor and looks just like Captain Shin.

"Are you related to Captain Shin?" Yahika asked from beside Naruto.

The man stared at them for a moment trying to figure out if they are a threat or not, "Yep Captain Shin is my old man, we come from a long line of Shins," he said with his gruff voice while rubbing the back of his head.

"So what do you guys need?" He asked after a long silence fell on them.

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw a picture of a fan like object, the Gunbai.

Shin looked at the object on the paper with a raised brow, "You a Uchiha?"

"No. I'm just making the weapon since I have a high affinity to wind it will be useful," Naruto partially lied.

Shin nodded his head in understanding even though he could tell the kid was lying.

"What type of weapon would you like?" Naruto asked Yahika making sure that he didn't reveal her name.

Yahika took on a pensive expression then shock her head, "I don't need one because of my special jutsu," she said.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

Shin did the calculations and told them that the weapon would be ready around 10 days.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding then payed Shin half the total price.

Naruto and Yahika left the village to go find the first place which was not too far away from the other village.

They stood on top of a small hill and examined the village, it is extremely small. What shocked both of them was that smoke was coming from the village.

Naruto felt two large chakra sources about 20 minutes off from the village heading towards them. He frowned, he may not be as good of a sensor as Asura but he was pretty good himself.

 _'Asura, I'm going to have to cut your chakra flow completely, it seems that Konoha sent some ninjas to investigate things,'_ this mission has gotten harder.

 _'Do what you must, but make sure that you do not hesitate call me if you need help,'_ Asura said as Naruto start to cancel out his chakra flow. Asura sat in the darkness of Naruto's mind meditating while wondering when Naruto was going to realize what he needs to 'understand'.

"Yahika, it seems that this village has been attacked and the Land of Iron officials didn't realize it yet, this village must not have much Samurai because of its size. Lets go!" Naruto said as he jumped off the cliff and stated running through the village. Yahika's body started to peel off in the form of sheets of paper heading towards the village.

"We must hurry, I can feel Konoha ninjas chakra headed this way," Naruto said as he ran through the village splitting up with Yahika.

Naruto ignored all the burnt bodies that laid on the floors of the village.

"Now that he was inside of the village he could actually feel the strange chakra, it felt weird to say the least. "Their must be a barrier around here," he muttered.

He went to where he could feel the chakra the most, inside the heart of the village stood a big statue of a women holding a clock. The statue looked like it is made of silver metal, the women's beauty was evident on the statue, Naruto could see that the statue of the women has long straight hair with bangs on the side of her face.

Strong waves of chakra were entering the statue in waves, Naruto activated his sharingan and found that the chakra was being stored inside of the the clock the women was holding. Naruto expanded his senses, the Konoha ninja were getting close now and their was no one else in the village beside him and Yahika. Naruto climbed the statue and ripped off the clock it was holding which was so easy it surprised him.

Yahika appeared next to Naruto moments later holding some scrolls, Naruto gave her a small nod and they both left the village to go back to the cliff they were on earlier.

"I have to destroy the statue, I don't want anyone else getting any leads," Naruto stated as he sat down in meditative position. Yahika immediately recognized the jutsu Naruto was going to do after he went through a set of hand seals and the sky started getting darker above the small village.

* * *

Kakashi, Mina, Mito, Sakura, Asuma, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji ran towards the village that they were assigned to investigate, before they reached the smoking village they stopped when they saw black clouds made of chakra start to surround the village.

"Wait!" Kakashi raised his had stopping them from their movements, "I remember this chakra signature," he told them in a grim tone.

 **"Lighting Release:Heavens Breath!"** their was a loud clap of thunder heard until the sky started to spark up in pure black lightning chakra everything stopped for amount until enormous amount of lighting strikes came crashing down on the poor village, the majority of the lightning seemed to aim at the center of the village.

When the show of lights and destruction ended Mito spoke for everyone, "What the hell was that?!"

"It must have been Akatsuki destroying any evidence of their hands in this," Kakashi concluded. Everyone looked at the commander of the mission with wide eyes.

They looked towards the cliff where they heard the S-rank jutsu caster shout, _'Dam whoever it is must be good at hiding their chakra if I wasn't able to sense them until they used that jutsu.'_

Kakashi sighed as he bit his thumb, went through some hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground, **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Their was a little puff until 3 small dogs appeared each with a Konoha headband around their necks.

"Yo Kakashi, Asuma and brats whats up?" one of them greeted while the others barked.

"No time for small talk I need you guys to go round up the other members of the mission and tell them to meet here," Kakashi said handing the smallest of the dogs a scroll.

"Will do boss!" The other dogs barked in agreement and they raced off.

"How do you know it was Akatsuki?" Ino questioned.

"Well when you guys become experienced sensor ninjas like me you will start to remember different chakra signatures automatically. Some ninjas are able to suppress their chakra all the way to the point that they would not be able to be sensed or recognized," Kakashi informed them.

They went and examined the completely destroyed village to try and find out anything that would be useful. The only interesting thing that they found was a hole in the center of the village. They then decided that it was best to go meet up with the others.

* * *

Naruto was sweating and breathing heavy his small body not used to being put under so much strain.

"We need to take a break, my chakra control seems to have slipped because of the this," Naruto said as he pointed towards his small body.

They were both walking through the village that was under Shin's command, they saw Samurai's running out of the village in a hurry.

"They must have found," Yahika said talking about the destroyed village.

Naruto just nodded and they both arrived at a hotel in the village they rented out one room.

Naruto sat on the floor near the bed and took a meditative pose and sighed, he wasted nearly half his chakra with that jutsu.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" Yahika asked with worry as she changed into her night gown.

"That jutsu took too much chakra," _'Without Asura'_ Naruto noted the next part to himself.

Yahika sat down next to Naruto and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Next time use your sage mode and I'll stall the Konoha ninjas." Naruto thought about it for a moment and agreed. Sage mode took awhile to get into but it was worth it and with Yahika stalling the Konoha ninja he would have the time and energy to use the jutsu without much fatigue.

As Yahika fell asleep with her head in his lap Naruto stayed awake keeping guard.

He wanted to sleep also but with Kakashi knowing that he was in The Land of Iron he didn't want to risk it, _'No point in hiding Ausra,'_ Naruto concluded.

Moments later he felt Ausra's start to flow through him, Asura took a moment to go through Naruto's memories.

 _'You won't need to go sage mode to use the jutsu now that I'm here,'_ Asura assured him.

 _'Good, I'll tell Yahika that I found out that my gravity seals were messing up with my chakra control when she wakes up,'_ Naruto told him glad that he had his partner back.

 _'Remember that you don't need to be in sage mode to use the wings,'_ Asura reminded Naruto.

Naruto agreed with Asura as he moved Yahika to the bed and laid down next to her while staring at the ceiling.

 _'I wounder who the cause of this is,'_ Naruto paused for dramatic effects, _'but that statue reminds me of someone I haven't seen in a long time.'_

* * *

 **And** **scene!**

 **Please drop a review :))**


	7. Fighting Brother!

**(A/N) Hey guys not many ppl liked the last chapter :(**

 **This chapter you guys will get an overview of Naruto's skills.**

 **Please Leave A Review for your thoughts and opinions.**

* * *

Its been around 10 days since Naruto took the clock from the familiar looking statue. The other villages were getting inspected by the Samurai. He already got his Gunbai made and was proceeding on testing it out.

Asura was busy talking with Shukaku probably still reprimanding him Naruto guessed.

Naruto still remembered the last time Asura decided to give him some discipline.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto read his entry in the BINGO book, 'S-rank' was the only thing that went through his mind._

 _Asura scoffed, 'Do you really believe your S-rank?' he questioned Naruto._

 _Naruto mused on the thought of S-rank for awhile, 'Well ya I killed the Sandamie Hokage and I'm part of the Akatsuki,' he concluded._

 _Naruto suddenly felt pain curse through his veins and fell face forward on the ground unable to move._

 _'I'm going to keep you like that until you learn the real meaning of S-rank,' Asura paused when he heard Naruto groan in pain, 'You were not the one to kill the Sandamie Hokage it was one of Orochimaru's goons plus the Sandmie was already tired from his fight with Orochimaru. Just because you are part of the Akatsuki doesn't make you S-rank. Its only a matter of time until Konoha reviews the fight and changes your Ranking in the BINGO book." When Asura finished his explanation Naruto passed out from the pain._

 **End of Flashback**

He still never got back at Asura for putting him through all that pain but in the end Asura was right Konoha did change his rank in the BINGO book. Their anger at him for 'killing' their beloved Sandime Hokage clouded their judgement over his rank. They still blamed him for the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi which Naruto was fine with.

"Yahiko use as much chakra as you can in the fireball I want to test this weapon to its full capacity," Naruto instructed as he positioned himself holding his Gunbai out.

Yahiko started gathering chakra to her lungs and went through a string of hand seals, **"Fire Release:Great Fireball!"**

Naruto watched as the flames drew closer he was about to try and reflect the jutsu when he heard Asura, _'Naruto you fool get out of the way!'_

Naruto chose to listen to his warnings and quickly evaded the searing hot jutsu, he ignored Yahiko's raised brow.

 _'What do you want?! You just came back and your already yelling at me,'_ Naruto questioned obviously pissed.

 _'Well if you had took the time to actually listen to Madara you would have learned that the Gunbai needs a special Uchiha gem from the ancient times to be able to work. I only leave for a day and here you are being an idiot, did you actually believe that anyone would be able to just make a weapon that looks like Madara's Gunbai and use it?'_ Asura wanted to smack himself for leaving Naruto alone for so long.

Naruto thought about it for awhile, _'Dam I guess that was pretty foolish of me,'_ Naruto responded not bothering to thank Asura for saving his life.

Naruto and Yahiko went to enjoy one of the villages hot springs. They both wore their under garments as Yahiko took the time to relax Naruto and Asura found out the next locations of the chakra signals.

The Land of Snow, memories came rushing at Naruto after he heard the location.

 **Flashback**

 _A young Naruto walked around a very snowy place, he wore a back cloak to warm himself._

 _Obito was busy doing some business so he was by himself._

 _He walked around until he found himself near a frozen lake, a little girl sat down crying. As Naruto neared the girl he got a good look at her_ _appearance, the girl sat crying with her light blue eyes open her short black hair tied in two short ponytails. She wore a very beautiful dress. Naruto could tell that she is older then him by at least 5 or 6 years._

 _Naruto dropped down on the ground next to her startling her in the process._

 _"W-who are you?!" she quickly stuttered out._

 _"Names Uchiha Naruto," replayed Naruto in a uncaring tone._

 _The girl gave a small pout, "I'm Kazahana Koyuki!" she introduced herself in a proud tone. 'Is he going to bully me too or treat me like I'm some fragile doll?" she wondered._

 _"How come you were crying?" Naruto asked as he pushed himself onto the ground staring into the clear sky._

 _The girl suddenly frowned then mumbled something only to repeat herself after Naruto asked, "I tried to play with the other kids but they were mean to me."_

 _Naruto slowly turned to face her, "I don't have much friends myself. Do you want to play with me?"_

 _Koyuki immediately nodded her head. They both ran around throwing snowballs at each other until they got board and laid on the snowy floor to stare at the sky._

 _"I like your necklace," Naruto complemented as he remembered seeing her necklace flapping around while they played. He really enjoyed feeling like a kid, running around carefree and laughing._

 _Koyuki gained a big smile as she thought about the person that gave her the necklace, "My mom gave me it before she...died." Her smile suddenly fell as she remembered her died mother._

 _"She said that it can preserve the Youth in the world. I don't know what she meant by that but...my goal is to one day find out!" New confidence started to find its way into the girls heart._

 _She told Naruto about her dad and how she is a princess. She was glad that Naruto's opinion of her didn't change even after finding out her title._

 _Naruto realized that Obito would be coming back soon so he stood up causing Koyuki to do the same, "It's been fun getting to know you Koyuki but I have to go or I'll be in big trouble. One day I'll come back and help you find out what your mother meant." Koyuki had tears flowing down her face as she instantly hugged Naruto and planted a kiss on his cheeks. **(Don't worry, this isn't a Naruto/Koyuki story)**_

 _As Naruto walked back to the place that Obito left him at he placed a hand on his cheeks feeling the place where Koyuki kissed him. He then did one thing that surprised him, he blushed._

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly understood, Koyuki or someone else must be using the necklace! He then felt shame for forgetting to visit Koyuki. _'I feel like an asshole.'_

"Yahiko," Naruto said catching the attention of the almost asleep girl, "put on your cloths and pack your scrolls. I think I found out the cause of all this." Yahiko gave Naruto a questioning glance but nodded. They both went back to where they slept and packed up their scrolls placing them inside their cloths.

Naruto informed them that they are going to travel to the Land of Snow.

 _'Koyuki,'_ Naruto thought with a frown. He was the girls first friend and completely forgot about her.

 **Some Time Later**

Naruto and Yahiko finally reached the boarder of the Land of Snow. When they entered it they felt their bodies go under immense pain, they landed face first on the ground.

Naruto groaned as he felt the pain suddenly vanished, he looked to his side and saw an older looking Yahiko out cold. _'Not used to the pain,'_ Asura commented.

Naruto got up feeling taller then before, he looked down at himself, _'You have been reverted back to your older self.'_ Asura informed. Naruto unsealed a scroll that contained his and Yahiko's clothing in them.

Naruto was surprised that their was no boarder patrol around, something wasn't right.

He unclothed himself from the tight pants that he was wearing earlier. He put on his spare clothing the normal Akatsuki attire. He then looked at Yahiko and gained a blush. He removed all her clothing and couldn't help but stare at her still developing body. _'What a gentleman,'_ Asura said sarcastically.

Naruto ignored him while dressing Yahiko up in the normal Akatsuki attire.

He heard her groan as he placed her on the ground, _'She is gonna wake up soon,'_ Naruto concluded as he raced off towards the lead village of The Land of Snow.

As Naruto neared the village he walked through a snow covered forest. The lead village of The Land of Snow has many frozen lakes, bordering it is the ocean which is not frozen.

Naruto was shocked for a moment that no Samurai came attacking him. He activated his Sharingan and looked off in the distance near the ocean. He saw a huge source of chakra coming from a lone aircraft made of metal that floated in the air above the ocean out of place.

"Dam," was the only thing that left Naruto's mouth. He was impressed by the size of the aircraft.

Naruto shifted Yahiko on his back into a more comfortable position. He jumped above the gates of the village and started running trying to reach the aircraft. He sensed a lot of low level chakra signatures under ground. _'Civilians, they must be hiding from something,'_ Asura informed.

As Naruto started to near the exit of the village that led to the ocean he saw bodies littering the floor and broken buildings. _'Dam I missed one hell of a battle,'_ he frowned.

As he got a better view of the surface of ocean he saw a gigantic ball rolling towards a ice dragon.

 **"Fire** **Release:Great Fireball!"** an enormous fireball intercepted the ice dragon. Naruto watched as someone landed next to the gigantic ball that suddenly got smaller and turned into a fat boy. As he looked at the two ninjas the person that he immediately recognized was Itachi Uchiha.

Some other Jounin of Konha landed near them, they all looked serious.

Suddenly the water underneath their feet turned into ice, the Konoha ninja jumped away as spikes sprouted out from the ice. About 10 other ninja landed on the ice, they all wore the same type of clothing a white jump suit with silver metal lining up various places on the jumpsuit.

Naruto watched as Kakashi Hatake jumped out of the aircraft holding a young women on his back when Naruto saw her face and hair he immediately knew that it was Koyuki. Just as he was about to race towards Kakashi he heard Asura's voice, _'Don't bother, they are the ones that rescued her. I can sense the chakra of the necklace that did this its some where in the aircraft. Find the necklace and destroy it.'_

Naruto estimated the length between the ocean and the aircraft then nodded to himself _'Koyuki is safe. I'll speak to her after I retrieve the necklace. Its a shame that the Konoha ninja beat me here.'_

He took a deep breath and firmly got a grip on Yahiko's legs. He started of in a sprint towards the water which the changes into a full out fun, once he hit the water in what seemed like a flash he startled the other ninja. He ignored their reactions then sent chakra to his legs jumping into the air towards the aircraft.

Guy was about to follow Naruto's movements until he was forced to dodge an incoming ice dragon.

As Naruto grabbed a hold of the ship with one hand while keeping his other one underneath Yahiko he sighed, _'Now how the hell am I supposed to climb this?'_

He was surprised to hear Yahiko groan as she slowly awoke. She stared at her surroundings, then listened to Naruto explain what happened while blushing at the thought of Naruto changing her.

She let go of Naruto as a pair of paper wings appeared from her back, Naruto felt like smacking himself but refrained from doing so. _'Asura why didn't you remind me that I could use my wings?'_

Asura took a long sigh, _'Naruto I can't keep reminding you about your abilities its your job as a ninja to remember what you are capable of doing.'_

Before Naruto could use his wings he felt Yahiko pace her hands under his arms and lift him up towards a door on the side of the aircraft. She used her chakra to pick lock the door. As they both entered the aircraft the looked around, they seemed to be inside of a hallway.

"Alright lets go find that necklace," Naruto ordered. Naruto felt different chakra signatures. _'Mina, Mito, Sakura, Menma, Sasuke and...Sarin'_ Naruto felt excitement as he raced towards the flaring chakra signatures.

When he reached what seemed to be the the end of the hall he stopped, their was a drop into a gigantic room. Naruto saw the Team Kakashi and Itachi try to fight this man wearing a black armor.

"You brats will be the first to help me test out my prototype Chakra Armor," the man stated with an evil grin.

"You are a sick man Doto, using your own niece Koyuki for your sick deeds," a voice shouted. Naruto watched as a blue blur smacked the shit out of Doto cracking his chakra armor in the process.

As Doto flow in the air Naruto saw the necklace appear around his neck and chose to react, he immediately jumped down and grabbed the necklace from around Doto's neck. As Doto tried to get up after the smacking he revived Naruto placed his foot on his neck while tying the necklace around his own neck. When Naruto finished placing the necklace on he crushed Doto's neck with a sicking crunch.

Naruto heard gasp of shock from the other occupants of the room at the display of brutality.

Naruto looked around the room as Yahiko landed next to him taking in his surroundings. Then his gaze finally landed on Sarin, _'Beautiful.'_ Was the only thought that flashed through his mind as he stared at his sister.

Menma entered in a battle stance in front of his sisters while Sasuke stood in front of Sakura and Sarin.

Sarin's eyes suddenly started to fill with worry, "W-what are you guys doing?! Thats my broth-"

Menma interrupted her before she could finish, "We are doing our duty as ninjas of Konoha and completing our mission while bringing down a criminal." Sarin's eyes widened as she got the meaning of Menma's words before she could speak Menma interrupted her again, "Don't worry Sarin we will try to bring him in 'alive'."

Z walked over to stand next to Menma and Sasuke. "Let me get the first crack at him," he suggested with a wide eager smirk.

"I'm sorry Z but we will be getting rid of him and his partner as a team," Sasuke simply stated as he activated his sharingan.

Mina avoided looking at Naruto a blush forming on her face, _'He is so cute!'_

Before anyone made a movement Sasuke turned towards Sarin and whispered something in her ears, "I know you don't want to hurt your brother but what if the only way to talk to him is to beat him in battle? Plus this is a mission not a family reunion. Be sure to remember that you are always a ninja of Konoha first."

Sasuke turned around to stare at Naruto with his activated sharingan eyes while Naruto did the same. Naruto felt a small tug on his head warning him that a genjutsu was trying to overpower him, he immediately expelled his chakra overpowering the genjutsu. As the genjutsu left he only could see Sarin standing in front of him. _'Naruto behind you!'_ Asura yelled.

Naruto immediately ducked while avoiding the sword that was supposed to remove his head from his neck, he gave a slight chuckle, _'So much for bringing me alive.'_

With that last thought Naruto sent a backwards kick towards the stomach of the person that was behind me. He heard a groan as Z was sent slamming into the metal walls of the gigantic room.

The attacks didn't stop there however as Naruto jumped up to avoid a rasengan to the legs as Mito sneaked up on him. He landed back on the floor a few meters from Mito. Naruto looked around and watched as the bottom half of Yahiko was paper as she floated in the air with her wings, she was throwing paper shurikens at Mina, Menma and Sasuke keeping them at bay on the ground.

 _'Asura?'_ Naruto heard the man grunt in, _'Let me handle this battle, I wanna see how I would fair against all of them.'_ Asura said nothing but Naruto already knew that he would stay out.

Naruto brought out his ninjato in front of him as soon as Sakura brought down her kunai on him using her super strength to try and break his sword. Naruto stared at the pink haired girl for a moment before he disappeared in a flock of birds. Sakura recognized it as a genjutsu so expelled her chakra as soon as the genjutsu faded she gasped in shock as she felt the cold blade of Naruto's ninjato against her throat. Naruto stood behind her with one arm hanging limply by his side while the other held his ninjato over his he against Sakura's throat.

All battles around them stopped as they stared at Naruto and Sakura.

Sarin's eyes widened before rage filled her.

 **Flashback**

 _Sarin laid on her bed small apartment near the Uchiha compound with a small smile on her face as she remembered Sasuke telling their friends about their relationship._

 _She stood up to answer a small knock on her door and frowned when she saw who stood on the other side. Sakura stood in front of Sarin while playing with her fingers._

 _"What do you want Sakura?" Sarin asked after a big moment of silence. She honestly thought that Sakura was there to scream at her for dating Sasuke._

 _"L-look Sarin," she paused for a moment finding the courage to continue. "I've always liked Sasuke since the moment I laid eyes on him. I know I should be really mad at you for taking him from me but I'm not." At this point Sakura was looking at Sarin with a nervous expression, she barley has friends since not a lot of people were able to take her constant talking._

 _Sarin was actually shocked by Sarin's deceleration but gave a small smile, "Why aren't you mad?"_

 _"Even though Tsunade-sensei is angered easily she gives some of the best romance advises. She told me that since Sasuke shows no interest in me I should stop fawning over him and chase after someone who does spare a second glance at me." Sakura's voice was filled with determination at the end of her speech._

 _Sarin nodded her head in understanding as she offered her hand to Sakura, "To new friends?" She was surprised though when Sakura immediately hugged her and started to speak so fast Sarin could barley even understand her._

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto had to retract his sword and jump away to dodge a lone shuriken.

"Don't you dare hurt my FRIENDS!" he heard a voice shout as he brought up his hands to block a punch to the face. Sakura watched in amazement as Sarin entered a fierce taijutsu battle with Naruto. Naruto ducked to avoid a punch to the head as he bent low and swiped Sarin's legs from beneath her.

 _'Show me your power little sister,'_ he thought as Sarin rolled over and jumped quickly to her feet. Naruto's instincts kicked in as he turned around towards Sakura quickly and bring up his hands to block her punch. To Naruto's shock and everyone else there Naruto's entire arm seemed to explode in a shower of gore and blood.

Naruto jumped back and landed on the wall while using his chakra to stick to it. His vision started to get hazy as he looked down at his arm, 'pain' was the only thought that seemed to float around his head. He could feel the tears threatening to fall but he would not give Sakura the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

"Fuckk," he silently whispered.

Sarin was shocked for a moment at Sakura's strength but then frowned as she saw Yahiko land next to Naruto, _'The only way to talk to him is to beat him in battle.'_

Her mangekyou sharingan took place over her normal one as she watched Yahiko look at Naruto's arms. Sasuke seemingly read Sarin's mind and shouted, "No! Sarin we can beat them without you using 'that jutsu'!"

Sarin payed no heed to Sasuke as her she stared at Yahiko's back, she then summoned a large portion of her chakra as she muttered, **"** **Kotoamatsukami!(Distinguished Heavenly Gods!)"**

Yahiko suddenly pulled out a kunai made of paper as she attempted to stab Naruto, Naruto jumped out of the way landing far away from everyone else in the room. He grunted as he felt his arm shift painfully, he pulled out his ninjato ready to kill anyone that tried to come near him.

Yahiko landed near the ninjas as she spoke, "So how are we gonna take out Naruto?" she asked them. The ones that didn't know of Sarin's abilities(Z and Sakura) thought that Sasuke or Sarin placed her under a very strong genjutsu.

"Yahiko," Naruto muttered. _'Alright I'm gonna have to knock her out and find a way to escape this place but knowing Z and his speed that would be very hard.'_

Sarin fell on her knees while gripping the ground and breathing hard Yahiko immediately stood in front of her while sending a glare towards Naruto.

Naruto summoned 10 shadow clones, 9 started to attack the group of enemy ninjas while the other one brought out some while bandages from Naruto's cloak. The clone carefully wrapped Naruto's arm fully with the bandages.

Naruto felt all the clones that were fighting disperse.

"Guys look at him, he probably won't be able to fight with one arm, why are we still fighting him?" Mina asked.

"Our mission objective right now is to take the necklace from him so it won't end up in the wrong hands," Sasuke calmly replied while sending worried glances at Sarin.

"Well then if its the necklace you want then come and get it," Naruto started flashing through a series of hand seals at an alarming rate with one hand. **"Fire Release:Great Fire Annihilation!** **"** Naruto yelled, suddenly a huge fire wave headed towards the group of ninjasm a huge wall of paper surrounded them. Every time one paper burnt another took its position.

Everyone watched in amazement as flames kept coming, Naruto wasn't part Senju and Uzumaki for nothing. Suddenly Yahiko told them to scatter since she wasn't able to hold her jutsu anymore or else she would suffer chakra depletion. They all jumped away attaching themselves to the ceiling or the walls. Naruto watched as his fire jutsu attempted to burn through the chakra enforced metal wall but was unable to.

Naruto felt a huge amount of chakra appear above him he decided to play it safe as he activated his susanoo when he heard, **"Guillotine Drop!"**

Above Naruto a a black skeleton like figure appeared absorbing Z's lethal attack. Before Z could jump away a skeleton arm grabbed him and flung him across the room, he smacked into to wall making a small but noticeable dent.

Naruto's vision started to get burly, the pain in his broken arm was starting to get to him. He closed his eyes as he felt waves of kunai and shuriken headed towards him, just when it looked like they were gonna hit him his eyes snapped open into their mangekyou form, **"Indra Burst!"** All the shurikens and kunais exploded in a burst of chakra.

Naruto brought up his sword and passed it through the side of Sakura's body when she appeared in front of him with her hand forming a fist positioned upwards, "Sakura!" multiple gasp when through the room. Naruto payed them no attention as he was intent on 'paying' Sakura back for what she did to him. He firmed up his grip on the sword and sent a wave of lightning chakra through the sword. Sakura's loud wails of pain was the only thing that was heard through the aircraft.

"Bitch," Naruto murmured as he harshly pulled out his sword. Naruto was shocked when a red hand smacked him into a wall. He slowly got up only for the hand to smash him into the ground. Another pair of hands grabbed Naruto and lifted him up, he felt the chakra burning through his Akatsuki cloak, the attacks didn't stop Naruto realized after two red chakra hands smacked into ether side of his face. Naruto's ears started to give a painful ring as he was sent flying through a wall.

Naruto slowly got up only to fall to the ground onto one of his knees. He looked around and saw two red chakra fox like creatures looking at him each had 4 tails swinging wildly behind their backs.

 **With Asura**

Asura suddenly appeared in a white void with the Kyuubi laying down near him. The Kyuubi had its eyes closed and a huge smirk on his face knowing full well that Asura was watching him.

"Calm down your jinchuuriki," Asura suddenly said.

"No." the Kyuubi responded, its smirk growing wider.

Before Asura could respond the Kyuubi raised up 2 tails, "Two. Thats how many times I've been sealed before the brat and his sisters. The other two people that I was sealed within hated my guts and kept me chained up like a monster but the brat Menma treats me like a partner of some sort. So it is my duty as his partner to make sure that he destroys his enemies or anyone who is a threat of his precious people."

Asura shook his head as he disappeared.

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto watched Yahiko who dropped to the ground clutching her head as Sarin feel unconscious from the amount of killing intent the two raging bijuu cloaked ninja were leaking. Sakura's chest was slowly raising up and down as Mina examined her.

 _'So that means the two are Mito and Menma,'_ Naruto concluded. He was breathing deeply while feeling his chakra slowly drain since he was using it to keep the pain at bay.

The red chakra skin started to peel off from Mito and Menma as they gained a grip on their rage. Mito feel down on the floor breathing deeply while Menma slowly stood up from his for legged position on the floor.

Naruto's mangekyou sharingan started to spin fast as he realized everyone was still in shock from the power and killing intent Menma and Mito showed. He took some deep breaths as he started to run slowly towards Yahiko's fallen position on the floor he felt some bones crack but he pushed back the pain. As he bent over he picked Yahiko up with his good arm.

He felt Sasuke and Z try to attack him so he quickly turned his head around, **"** **Amaterasu!"** a huge tower of black flames sprouted in front of Z and Sasuke. Naruto felt blood start to trail down his face from his eyes but he ignored it as he faced the wall near him and used amaterasu on it, he watched with his sharingan as the chakra from amaterasu started to get absorbed by the wall but then the wall exploded in a burst of black flames.

When all the black flames died out due to Naruto running low on chakra he felt tears start exiting his eyes as the pain invaded him.

 _'I got one shot at this,'_ he thought as he jumped out of the aircraft through the exit he created. The ninja that were just done with their fight below watched as Naruto and Yahiko started plunging towards the water.

Naruto let go of Yahiko as they fell towards the water. He whipped some of the blood off of his face with his thumb he started going through some hand seals but never finished it as he hit the water alongside Yahiko.

The suddenly their was a huge puff of smoke in the water as a huge black hawk like bird emerged from the water with two figures on its back. Naruto laid on his back with his eyes closed and his good arm(right) around Yahiko's waste. The blood from his face was washed away by the water but more blood started to leak out from him bandaged wrapped arm.

Asura decided to try and lighten the mood as Naruto started to lose consciousness, _'How did it feel to get your ass handed to you?'_ He received no response as Naruto fell asleep on the birds back.

 _'One gigantic bird and 2 injured brats headed to Amegakure,'_ Asura mused to himself.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I didn't post the chapter soon enough :p**

 **Check out my other story in my profile once you have the time.**

 **Please leave me a review on any thoughts or comments, I'll answer the most interesting ones next chapter in the beginning!**


	8. New Naruto

**A/N**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews :))**

 **ZeWi- Thanks for the idea, I never really thought of it that way lol. With your permission I'll change the name of 'Indra Burst' to 'Uzume' :)**

 **'Indra Burst' is now called 'Uzume' credits to ZeWi**

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke with a groan, memories started to slowly invade him. His eyes snapped open as he sat up, he looked around and realized that he was in a small dark room. His upper body is wrapped in bandages including his one broken arm. As he looked at his arm he flexed it and was amazed to see that it was healed but it still hurt.

"So your finally awake," a deep voice simply said. Naruto quickly turned his attention to the corner of the room. Obito sat on his knees with his arms crossed, he wore a full black body suit and his orange swirl mask.

Naruto sighed and laid back on the bed completely ignoring Obito.

After awhile Obito spoke again, "Who did that to your arm?"

"The kyuubi jinchuurikis," Naruto lied, why would he tell Obito that a ninja with less chakra then most genin was able to cripple him in such a way.

Obito gave a deep dark chuckle. "Liar," he smirked behind his mask as he watched Naruto stiffen, "the pink haired ninja did it. Zetsu watched the entire fight."

Naruto clinched his fist, _'That bastard Zetsu was there and he didn't even help.'_

"I just underestimated her abilities thats all," Naruto responded.

Obito scuffed, "You have made akatsuki a laughing stock now, one of our members was able to be defeated by a bunch of snot noised brats...pathetic."

"Shut up," Naruto said with a dark tone.

"Make me," Obito responded while unleashing some killing intent. He stood up with his arms still crossed, "What happened to all the teachings Madara-sensei gave you?"

When Naruto didn't speak Obito took the moment to continue, "Oh thats right you became a cocky little brat who thinks that he doesn't need to practice on the jutsus that he already learned."

Naruto had to admit that Obito was right, he never did try to practice the jutsus that Madara and Obito gave him...all he wanted was more. _'Master the ones you already know to a point where you won't have to use hand seals and a lot of chakra.'_ Thats what Asura has been telling him these past years but he chose to ignore him.

"Naruto I know you more then most and I know that Madara was the only person that you truly respected," Obito began. "Do you think Madara-sensei would enjoy seeing you spit on his teachings in such a way?"

 _'Obito you bastard,'_ was the only thought that went through Naruto's mind. Madara and Naruto's relationship was actually a sore subject for Naruto, he is Naruto's great uncle and the one who raised him. Naruto and Madara didn't really agree on most subjects but their was times that they actually got a chance to bond.

Now Naruto wondered if Madara was aware that he had a niece who was Naruto's mother.

"I had Zetsu fix your gunbai," Obito said as he picked up a scroll off the floor and flung it at Naruto who caught it. "Plus I fixed up your arm."

"Thanks," Naruto muttered as he felt his pride fall, "where is Yahiko?"

"She is safe," Obito said. Naruto could see the red glint in Obito's eyes as he activated kamui, "Rest for now, when you are feeling better start your training immediately! Akatsuki will continue on with its plans in around 2-3 years. Make sure that when we meet again you are not the same weakling as you are now."

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and began to meditate. He appeared in a forest, Asura sat on a tree stump with his eyes closed.

"Why don't you ever train me?!" was the first thing that Naruto said, "I know with your teachings I could have beat them. Indra probably started to teach Sasuke already." Naruto whispered the last part to himself.

"Knowing Indra he probably is," Asura simply said he took a pensive expression as he paused for a moment, "If you want me to teach you my techniques I want you to listen to my every commands."

Naruto raised a brow, "I thought you would say something like 'bring peace to the world.'"

Asura chuckled, "My era in the world is done now, I attempted to bring peace but never accomplished it. I don't want to tell you to chase after something that may never happen." Asura took a short pause for dramatic effect, "As my chakra traveled the world I have found that the world has forgotten the name of the Otsutsuki...what I want you to do is remind them of it."

Asura gave Naruto some time to think over the information then he continued, "You have the chakra of Senju and Uzumaki from your father's side while from your mother's you have the chakra of Uchiha. The Senju and Uchiha both descended from Otsutsuki, so I want you to take on the name Otsutsuki."

Naruto could feel excitement burn through his veins as he gave Asura a small smirk and nodded.

Asura smiled as he stood and put a hand on Naruto's head, "Before you could take the Otsutsuki name you need to be stronger then you are now. I can't immediately start training you my personal jutsus because for them to be able to work you need to be able to have a good control over yang and yin chakra, stronger chakra coils, and perfect chakra control." Naruto nodded in understanding as he started to formulate a training scheduled for himself.

 **1 Month Later**

Naruto stood in a underground training room, he found this training ground underneath the Uzukage Tower. The training ground was surrounded by tones of chakra suppression seals as was the whole village which made it almost impossible for ninjas to sense him.

Through out the month Naruto has been training with almost no breaks. The first week he used to gain more control on his chakra, to do this he climbed and split water falls. The next few weeks he learned to control his current fire jutsus to the point where they turned into white flames. Asura told him that he has been looking into the reason for why his fire jutsus became white flames, through his research Asura found out that it was a old recessive bloodline for Uchihas that made their flames hotter then the average fire jutsus but it was by no means hotter then amaterasu. With the rest of his training Naruto tried to master most of the jutsus he knew while practicing using his gunbai. Asura was a big help in his training because of his knowledge.

Naruto left the underground training field and sighed as he stretched his muscles. He was shirtless while wearing a black ANBU style pants, his ninjato and gunbai were cress crossed on his back(he used his chakra to keep them from falling) his sword was unsheathed which gave him easier access to it, he also wore Koyuki's necklace around his neck.

He ran a hand through his black messy hair as he looked around the reconstructed village, another form of training was him reconstructing the destroyed buildings of Uzushiogakure with the help of his clones and susanoo. He practiced with susanoo so he could maintain it longer and make it react faster to his commands, he was surprised when Asura informed him that their was other forms of susanoo now he was determined to unlock those other forms.

Naruto loved the tranquility of the village as he walked around, he was headed to the entrance of the village planning on going to see Koyuki and maybe even Yahiko.

 **A Few Days Later**

Naruto was running on the borders of The Land of Fire trying to reach The Land of Hot Water before any ninja patrolling the borders caught site of him.

He suddenly did a back flip in the air while flinging multiple shuriken behind him, he turned around to face the person that tried to sneak up on him. The shuriken that he through were dug into the ground near his attacker who effortlessly deflected them with a kunai. Itachi Uchiha stood with both his hands at his side each holding a kunai he wore a common ANBU outfit without the mask.

"Naruto," Itachi said with a calm voice.

Naruto stared at Itachi, he could feel his body start to scream in excitement at the thought of fighting a powerful Uchiha. He lifted up his arms and placed his hands on the hilt of his ninjato.

Itachi rose a brow at the sight, "Naruto if I wanted to kill you I would have been done so."

"So what do you want?" Naruto asked with his hand still griping the hilt of his ninjato.

"I'm actually on a mission right now, wasn't planning on finding you here," Itachi answered honestly.

"So now that you have me in your sights are you going to bring me back to Konoha?" Naruto asked while formulating a plan of escape in his mind.

Itachi gave a chuckle, "The mission that I'm on could take about a a couple of months or a year at most, plus if I go back my family would probably try to talk me out of it. So I guess I'll have to take you along with me on my mission, when I finish the mission I'll take you back to Konoha."

Naruto didn't know whether to think of Itachi as a fool or a cocky bastard because of his reasoning.

Before Naruto could say anything Itachi spoke, "So where are you headed?"

Naruto was debating on whether to lie or just ignore Itachi. _'Just tell him, their seems to be more to him that meets the eye,'_ Asura calmly said.

Naruto told Itachi.

"Its called Land of Spring now," Itachi informed. Naruto just nodded as they both shot off towards the no named Land of Spring.

Both Itachi and Naruto ran side by side as they approached the Land of Spring. Itachi informed Naruto of Koyuki being a daimyo but after that the two stayed silent. Naruto was wondering why Itachi was not the slightest hostile with him.

Before they reached the palace of the daimyo they both took a walking speed.

"Naruto I'm going to be blunt with you, as you may or may not know Shisui and Sin both used to be my teammates. Shisui was already my best friend before we became teammates, when he learned that his mother was pregnant with twins he made me promise that I would help look after and train them when they were born. I already fulfilled half of my promise to him by training Sarin now that I got you I would like to complete my promise whether you want to or not. I'm going to be honest though, my mission has nothing to do with you and it was just a pure coincidence that we ran into each other." When Itachi finished speaking they were already near the gates of the palace and guards were running towards them. They both knew that they would have to finish the conversation later in a more private place.

"Halt, what are you two ninjas doing here?!" One of the guards asked after he saw Itachi's headband and Naruto's outfit. He wasn't really hostile towards Itachi because the Konoha ninja had a alliance with The Land of Spring and saved their current daimyo Koyuki but it was Naruto he was worried about.

"I came here to see your daimyo, tell her that Naruto is waiting by the gates for her," Naruto said with an expressionless voice.

As soon as the guard heard Naruto his eyes widened before he started bowing towards Naruto. Itachi raised a brow, it was not a common thing to see a criminal get bowed to.

"Naruto-sama please come follow me," the guard said. Naruto and Itachi both followed the guard into the palace before they reached a large door, the guard made Itachi wait outside as he led Naruto inside the room behind the doors.

Sitting behind a large desk in the middle of a large room is a women with long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and light blue colored eyes. Naruto subconsciously gripped the necklace that hung around his neck.

The young women who looked like she was around 18 years old stared at Naruto with a mixture of shock and anger. She slowly stood up as she gave a sign for all the current guards in the room to leave, the guards wordlessly left the room while shooting worried glances at their daimyo.

As Koyuki stopped in front of Naruto she was only a noticeably taller then him only by a few inches, Naruto expected her to hug him but was surprised when a loud SMACK sound echoed around the room. Naruto's head was turned while he had a red hand print on his face.

He slowly turned to face the fuming Koyuki who started to speak, "You are bastard, you know that Naruto? You are a bastard. You promised me that you were going to keep in touch with me but I never heard from you once!" Her anger started to slowly turn into sadness.

Naruto's body reacted by itself as he grabbed Koyuki by the waist and pulled her into a hug with her head in his shoulder as she leaned into the hug, "Koyuki I'm sorry...after I left things started happening in my life that made me forget about you-" Naruto stopped when he started to hear Koyuki sob.

He frowned at the awkwardness of this situation, he didn't really know what to do to make her stop crying. _'Just tell her,'_ Asura sighed.

Naruto pulled back from the hug and stared up at Koyuki's watering eyes, "I'm a criminal now..."

"I already know that, the Konoha ninja told me that you were there when they saved me, I couldn't believe it until I read the Bingo Book," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Well since you are allied to Konoha I can't really be found here or else a war might start," Naruto told her.

Koyuki nodded as she pulled Naruto by the hands and made him sit down next to her on a couch, "They won't find out about you being here, you can stay in my palace."

Naruto gave a dry chuckle, "I can't stay here for long, the man I came here with is my 'traveling' partner." Naruto reached to the necklace around his neck and spoke, "I actually came here to tell you why we can't see each other a lot and return the necklace."

Koyuki sighed, "You can keep the necklace...so you can actually remember me this time."

Naruto turned to face Koyuki, "This has been in your family for awhile I don't want to take it away from you."

Koyuki cupped Naruto's face with both her hands as she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead and pulled back leaving a very red Naruto staring at her in shock. "Naruto my family passed down the necklace to people that were precious to them...you are precious to me Naruto."

 _'It feels good doesn't it? To have someone call you their precious person,'_ Asura asked with a slight teasing tone, Naruto just nodded in response as Koyuki pulled him in a hug.

"You were my first friend Naruto even though we haven't seen much of each other I would still like to be friends with you. Maybe we can make up for the time that we haven't seen each other right now," Koyuki suggested. The next few hours they both spent the time by telling each other of what they been doing.

Koyuki told Naruto that she became an actress after her uncle took over The Land of Snow.

Naruto told Koyuki that he joined the Akatsuki but reassured her that he wouldn't be part of it for long, he even told her that he has a sister named Sarin which shocked her.

The next few days they both played in the private areas of The Land of Spring while Itachi stayed inside of one of the palace rooms.

When it was time for them to leave Naruto and Itachi both stood outside of the palace gates with Koyuki and a couple of guards.

Koyuki gave them a lot of money for their travels while giving Naruto a goodbye kiss on the cheeks. She gave them both a pair of black cloaks which was requested by Itachi. Naruto had his ninjato and gunbai on his back over the black cloak.

As they left Itachi chuckled, "Your still blushing."

Naruto sighed, "Shut up, I'm just not used to those types of things."

They traveled in silence towards The Land of Hot Water.

Naruto sighed as he intertwined his fingers behind his head causing his hood to fall, "Whats your mission exactly and why are we going to The Land of Hot Water?"

Itachi responded with no hesitation, "My mission is to find the S-rank missing ninja Sin Uchiha and kill him. The reason why we are going to The Land of Hot Water is because their is plenty of missing ninjas there."

Naruto stopped walking causing Itachi to stop, "You think that your strong enough to kill Sin?"

Itachi chuckled while shaking his head, "Sin and Shisui were the strongest of the team. I have been training almost everyday after Shisui died, their is a good chance that I might be able to take him out. The reason that we are going to The Land of Hot Water is because we will be training and eliminating the missing ninjas that we find there."

Naruto thought about Itachi's plan but one thing troubled him, "Do you expect me to help you fight Sin?"

Itachi shook his head no, "I am the Uchiha clan head so it is my duty to kill Sin alone for the acts of treason he did against my clan...the only reason why I didn't kill you is because of my promise to Shisui and I sense that you are misguided."

Naruto sighed, "Kakuzu might be there searching for bounties to get, if we encounter him lets not fight him." Naruto didn't want to face Pein's wrath for killing an Akatsuki member.

Itachi resumed walking as he spoke, "If I cross paths with Kakuzu I will kill him, now come on we have a long year ahead of us."

Asura chuckled, _'Itachi is one interesting person.'_

 **10 Months Later**

It was night time, a makeshift fire was flickering in the center of a little camp.

Naruto sat down on a tree stump near the fire thinking over his time with Itachi.

1 month after traveling with Itachi they both trusted each other enough to take turns keeping guard at night. Itachi taught Naruto many things which included sharingan techniques.

Naruto has been able to achieve humanoid and armored susanoo. Naruto's humanoid is black in color and is equipped with a sword and bow. Naruto's armored susanoo is black in color, it looks exactly like Madara's(Search up Madara armored susanoo) but it has 4 arms the one of the bottom 2 holds a sword while the other holds a shield. With Naruto's reserves having doubled since his training he was able to hold the susanoo for a long time.

He mostly worked on chakra control and expanding his reserves. One of the things that took him longer to achieve was expanding the time he was able to stay in sage mode his sage mode increases his speed, eye sight, doubles his chakra, and allows him to sense nature energy. When he used his sharingan along with sage mode his eye sight becomes near perfect, he is able to see the tiniest of chakra and figures in the distance.

Right now Naruto was in one of the many forest of The Land of Fire, he wore a black cloak and a straw made hat that Itachi gave him for his birthday. He was waiting for his clone that was inside of Konoha to dispel.

Suddenly Naruto stood up when the clone dispelled memories rushing inside of him, he put out the fire and walked away from Konoha.

Naruto clenched his hands while tears fell from his eyes, "Itachi..."

 _'Let it all out Naruto,'_ Asura said. Over the months Naruto started to come in terms of his emotions learning to show more from Itachi. Now what he was experiencing was sadness and regret. He felt sadness for his sensei's death at the hands of Sin Uchiha and he felt regret for not begging Itachi to not go look for Sin.

 **Flashback**

 _Itachi stood in front of Naruto near the boarders of The Land of Hot Water._

 _"Naruto you have grown stronger over the months, more then I expected you to._ _I know their is a lot more left for me to teach you but I must complete my mission, forgive me Naruto for being greedy but I must ask you to do something for me while I'm gone," Itachi spoke._

 _"Anything," Naruto responded._

 _"I want you to get stronger and find your path, not through hatred but through understanding." Itachi said as he poked Naruto in the forehead with a finger._

 _Naruto sighed, "I'll try."_

 _Itach chuckled as he ruffled Naruto's hair, "I'll see you around Naruto." With that Itachi walked away._

 _Naruto stared at Itachi's back he was tempted to chase after him and tell him to stop but he knew that this was something that Itachi must do, "Itachi-sensei you better teach that bastard Sin a lesson."_

 _Itachi walked off in the distance until he exploded in a flock of ravens, Naruto gave a small laugh, "Itachi-sensei always has the best entrances and exits."_

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto stared at the moon in the sky, "Sin you better prepare yourself for the future because when I'm ready I will kill you no matter what the cost is."

Naruto thought about leaving the Akatsuki soon and forming his own group, he knew that he had to talk to Yahiko before he left akatsuki or else she would hate him forever. He already thought of a good place to hide so akatsuki couldn't find him it was the underground training field, he was certain that Nagato or Pein has never been there before plus the room had sealed up food and scrolls full of jutsus.

He heard that the finals of the chunin exams would be held in konoha in about a month of time. He was planning on going to visit Yahiko, then going to Uzushio to stock up on some weapons, until he went to Konoha for the finals of the chunin exams. He could feel excitement bubble up inside of him he was more disciplined now and stronger all thanks to Itachi and Asura.

At the chunin exam finals Naruto was planning on announcing himself as the leader of a new group called Byakuya **(A/N sorry I couldn't think of a better name...lol)** their outfits are similar to the akatsuki outfits but the cloak is white with black clouds. **(A/N Byakuya means white night)**

 **Few Days Later**

Konan gave Naruto entrance into the village as she lead him towards the largest tower in the village. Naruto went his own way after that as he went to Yahiko's room, he knocked and waited for her to answer. Their was a little noise in the room until the door opened, Naruto stared down at the young girl with a small smile.

Yahiko wore her Ame headband, black ANBU style pants and a short black shirt.

Yahiko gave a small smile as she hugged Naruto, she grew a little bit taller but other then that she looked almost the same, her hair now reached the end of her back.

"Naruto, father was just here telling me that I would have a visitor today," her voice was sweet and calm.

Naruto pulled out of the hug and gave her a serious look, "I need to talk to you about something."

Yahiko gave Naruto a curious look as he continued to speak, "I'm going to be blunt with you. I'm leaving the akatsuki soon, in about a months time."

Yahiko sighed as she walked towards her bed that was near the window, she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked out the window, "Father told me that you didn't seem like you wanted to be part of akatsuki. Even though you are betraying my family I'm not really mad because mother won't let me join akatsuki, they want me to get stronger and lead this village one day."

Naruto found himself sitting next to Yahiko and staring outside the window he reached towards her hands and grabbed it softly causing her to blush, "Im creating a group called Byakuya, I'm not really looking for members but if you want to you can join it. I'm sure your father won't be mad because I can offer you safety in a secret location where you can train."

Yahiko frowned but then gave Naruto a grim smile, "I can't...my father thinks that he is invincible but I think other wise, I know that one day he is going to fight someone that he won't be able to defeat so before that day comes I want to have spent as much time with my family as I can."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as Yahiko put her head on his shoulders. _'I love these small moments, where I could be with my precious people.'_ Then his thoughts drifted to Nagato, why didn't the 'leader' of akatsuki confront him on his loyalty yet?

 _'It might have something to do with the fact that you have Uzumaki blood in you,'_ Asura suggested. Naruto disagreed because if that was the case then Nagato wouldn't be sending S-rank ninjas after Menma, Mina, and Mito.

Naruto tossed those thoughts away as he stared at Yahiko's calm form, _'Before I go to Uzushio I have to spend some time with her.'_

 **About 2-3 Weeks Later**

Naruto was standing in the front gates of Ame, Yahiko was hugging him with a small frown on her face she knew that they wouldn't see each other for awhile.

As Naruto pulled away from the hug and promised that he would stay alive he looked towards the tower feeling a two sets of eyes on him. One seemed to have a purple glow in them signifying that it was Pein aka Nagato. The other sets of eyes started to disappear in a black swirl signifying the use of kamui Naruto didn't know if it was Obito or Sin.

Naruto shook off the rage he felt at the thought of Sin and walked away from the village waving a lazy hand up in goodbye without looking back.

A few days later without any incidents Naruto arrived at Uzushio, he was at the underground training room sealing up kunai's and shuriken.

He knew that most people thought that what he was going to do would be suicide but he wanted to test out his new skills.

When he finished sealing up the weapons he put on his straw hat and Byakuya outfit, then he made sure that his gunbai and ninjato were on his back. He then went to a door in the underground training room and entered a kitchen he prepared himself a meal.

Naruto then went to one of the many lakes in Uzushio and sat down on the water while meditating, making a plan for his own little invasion at the chunin exam final.

The 4th Hokage was said to have learned Sage Mode from the toads and succeeded on adding wind element into the rasengan. Naruto knows that he would stand little chance against the 4th Hokage but he would be able to last a long time in the battle because of his chakra amount. To Naruto the 4th Hokage would be his biggest threat especially with his Sage Mode and Flying Thunder God.

Naruto smirked at the thought of the Flying Thunder God, thanks to his Uzume **(A/N I changed the name of Indra Burst to Uzume, read the beginning author's note to find out why)** the only way the 4th Hokage would be able to use the Flying Thunder God was placing actual seals on his target but Naruto wouldn't let him have the chance to.

Naruto stood up and jumped away, he would visit Koyuki then begin his journey to Konoha.

"I may not be strong enough to take on all of them at once," Naruto chuckled, "but I will give them one hell of a fight before retreating."

Before Naruto hit the ground black raven like wings sprouted out of his back as he flew off in high speeds towards The Land of Springs.

Asura could feel Naruto's excitement as he flew which caused him to smile, _'Naruto you better be careful, if you are starting to lose badly then escape and don't look back.'_

Naruto smiled at Asura's voice, _'Don't worry about me Asura-sensei, I'm not the same boy as before now I know when I'm at my limit."_

 **A Few Days Later**

Naruto sat in the crowds of a large stadium, it was bigger then Naruto remembered it. He wore a powerful henge to block out his weapons and look.

The Hokage just finished giving a long speech until he returned to his seat next to the Fire Daimyo, Raikage, Tsuchikage, and finally the Kazekage. Naruto was actually surprised when he saw the small body of a red head name Gaara wearing the Suna kage outfit.

As Naruto looked around the crowed he saw many ninja from the other villages that came to watch the next generation of chunin fight.

Naruto could sense the power ruling off of the Hokage, it didn't scare him the slightest but just fuel his excitement.

As he looked around the crowd his eyes landed on Sarin wearing a Chunin vest he felt proud for her. After the fight on the aircraft Naruto knew that Sarin was more then capable for looking after herself especially with her boyfriend Sasuke being Indra's descendant.

A voice broke Naruto out of his train of thoughts, "Let the Chunin Exam BEGIN!" The crowd cheered loudly.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for not updating in a long time!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think or any improvements that you want me to add.**

 **Naruto is now high A rank or low S-rank.**

 **Do you guys have any thoughts one who you want the pairings in this story to be? I was thinking about Mina or maybe 2-3 girls, Koyuki probably won't be a pairing.**

 **'Indra Burst' is now called 'Uzume' credits to ZeWi**

 **Farewell for now :)**

 **Please leave a review on any thoughts or comments you might have!**


	9. Minato Namikaze

**Please Leave a Review on any thoughts or advice.**

 **ENJOY**

 **Sorry for not updating in awhile, I was in the moment of the dreadful writers block.**

* * *

Before anyone could even announce the commence of the first match a loud explosion was heard from the front gates of the village. Naruto felt his eye lids go heavy but immediately dispelled the genjutsu. His ears perked up as he jumped out of the way to avoid a deathly slash from a sword that could only belong to one person, Kushina Uzumaki.

"How did you see through my illusion?" Naruto questioned her as he landed silently on his feet.

Kushina chuckled as she stared down at him, "You think you can hide yourself from a village full of highly trained sensors?" but she left out the part of the Kyuubi telling Menma about Naruto being here.

Sweat began to form on the back of Naruto's head, he has lost the element of surprise.

"I've been meaning to pay you back for hurting my precious babies," she continued as she twirled around her sword, "and this is just the perfect opportunity to do so."

Naruto examined her, this battle will be fun. There was many other battles going on around them but their attention was solely on each other. Naruto smirked as he heard the ground rumble and many chakra chains explode from under ground wrapping themselves around his whole body, encasing him. Mina's eyes widened as she watched the battle from afar using a camouflage jutsu Jiraiya thought her, _'Mother is so strong!'_

"You are a fool for allowing me to capture you in my chains," Kushina chuckled, "these chains were even able to hold down the fucking Kyuubi!" She could feel Naruto's chakra going down but she had to admit, the kid was a chakra freak.

A dark loud chuckled was heard from under the chains many of the other shinobi stopped to see where the sound was coming from, "Your first mistake was...COMPARING ME TO THE KYUUBI!" Naruto yelled. In a matter of seconds there was a huge burst of chakra as Naruto activated his susanoo, completely destroying Kushina's chains. Everyone's eyes widened as the gigantic susanoo stood tall and pride.

The susanoo brought up its sword and brought it down upon Kushina in a swift and fast motion in which she did not anticipate. Before it could kill her a gigantic red hand grabbed a firm hold upon the sword. Naruto's smirked as he went into a crisscross position in the center of the susanoo.

"I was wondering when you would join the fight, instead of sitting on the sidelines," Naruto stated. The susanoo's started to grow skin which meant it was going into another level. Kushina chose this moment to strike which Mina kept the susanoo at bay. She jumped in the air and prepared to use a jutsu to waken Naruto.

"Your second mistake is fighting me with your eyes open!" Naruto said as he snapped his eyes open, **"T** **sukuyomi"**

Kushina appeared in a plain field with her guard up but she realized that she was tied on a stupid log. A moment later thousands of Naruto's with swords appeared in the field.

"This is the power of my eyes! You will feel the power of the worlds strongest genjutsu," one of the Naruto's lifted their sword, "don't worry I'll take care of your family for you..." he said with an evil chuckle.

A piercing scream echoed through the battle field as Kushina fell. On top of the kage booth Minato just finished killing a disgusting snake heard his wives yell and immediately teleported towards her. Mito and Menma finished killing off more of the stupid invaders and brushed off the deja vu feeling as they heard their mothers yell. Naruto saw a flash of gold as the Fourth Hokage held his wife in his hands and looked up at Naruto with a evil gaze. Mito and Menma arrived at the scene and knelled down in front of their father.

"Fourth Hokage..." Naruto whispered, a little fear bubbling in his stomach but he ignored it. The Hokage and his family disappeared from Naruto's sight in a flash of gold.

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Naruto felt a large source of chakra appear above his head. He immediately dispelled his susanoo and body flickered away, a puff of smoke later and he was standing on top of a gigantic crow.

Naruto and Minato stared each other down from across the gigantic torn down stadium, most of the invaders are dead with their sound headbands glittering in the sun.

"You don't want to fight me _Hokage-sama,_ the war just started...its too early to kill Kages," Naruto taunted.

"You sure are one cocky brat aren't you? Well let me let you in on a little secret...while you were blabbing your mouth I've already layered the bottom of the floor your standing on with thousands of explosion tags," Minato smirked and disappeared from sight to a good distance and gave his ANBU a signal.

Naruto chuckled, _'Those explosion tags are as bright to me as the sun,'_ before he could reverse summon himself to safety a group of ANBU surrounded his parameter in a split second and a purple barrier surrounded him. Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to activate susanoo but it was too late.

A blinding bright light engulfed inside the barrier. Sarin watched on in the distance with a steel gaze in her eyes as she watched her brother get consumed from the explosion. Sasuke placed a hand over her shoulder and brought her in a hug as she broke down crying into his chest.

 **Later That Night**

The Hokage stood on top of the Hokage monument as he addressed the village.

"Today we have proved yet again, the might of The Greatest Village in the Elemental Nations!" he took a pause here to allow the crowd to cheer. Minato reached into his robes and pulled out two sheets of paper, he raised them into the air and teared them, "Naruto Uchiha and Orochimaru of the Sanin!" At this the crowd cheered even louder than before, less enemies of Konoha are alive. Minato than awarded all of the promoted genins their flak jackets and disappeared in a yellow flash to visit his wife who woke up but according to Tsunade wouldn't be able to walk in a weeks time.

In a training ground, Sarin and her friends stood to talk about the events that happened earlier.

"So...Naruto is actually dead," Sakura shivered at the thought of the boy who electrocuted her for revenge. Many of them sighed in a good riddance glad for the death of Naruto.

"Yes he is... now the only thing we have to worry about is the...Akatsuki," Shikamaru stated.

Hearing the name of the group who will stop at nothing to capture the tailed beast, Mina finally snapped.

"Listen, you guys don't need to worry about the Akatsuki their not after you guys their after just me and my family so get the thought of them out of your heads," she snapped on them, Menma mentally agreed with her.

"Mina we are a village, its our job to make sure everyone is safe. What are you going to do if all of the Akatsuki come knocking on your door tomorrow? You need us and we need you. We have to fight together!" Sarin calmly stated.

"Shut up! You stupid bitch, its because of your evil brother that our mom got hurt!" Mito yelled at Sarin. Sasuke tightened his grip of Sarin's hands as she turned around.

"Fine then...if you want to take care of all of the akatsuki by yourself then you can. Don't ever talk to me again you spoiled brat." Sarin then walked away with Sasuke trailing her.

"That was so heartless of you Mito, she lost the only piece of her family today and you make it worse on her," Ino shook her head as she walked away with her team mates walking away. Mina shook her head at her sister and body flickered away with the thought of Naruto on her mind, she just doesn't know why he interest her so much but now that he is gone she will never find out.

Menma just shook his head at his sister and disappeared from sight.

 **Dark Cave**

At the time of the explosion Naruto's heart raced at unimaginable speed as the explosion happened in slow motion, Naruto's eyes burned until he closed them and felt his body reappear somewhere else. He looked down at the hand he no longer felt and realized it was gone in its place was a bloody mess.

 _'Asura?'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto could hear the deep breathing of someone in his mind, _'I'm sorry Naruto that I have to leave you so early, I used the last of my chakra to teleport us out of the blast.'_ At the end of the sentence Naruto felt Asura's chakra leave his mind.

He used his chakra too keep himself awake and stopped the bleeding. He realized where he was, inside of a old cave of Madara's. He sent a pulse of chakra down the floor and summoned a clone of Zetsu and made him form a new hand for him, _'This will only be temporarily until I can get someone to completely give me a new hand. The only person I know that can is Tsunade of the Leaf.'_ He knew that the hand the clone gave him will crumble if Zetsu died and Naruto had plans to kill Zetsu.

 _'Dam I need to replace my eyes quickly and get to Uzushio, the Forth Hokage will pay for making a fool out of me.'_ Naruto said as some areas in the room appeared as white blurs to him, it wasn't a lot but over time it will be.

 _'My plans will be placed on hold for now...Minato is too much of a nuisance. Dam it now I lost Asura, first it was Madara than Itachi and now Asura...how many more teachers am I going to lose?!'_ Naruto questioned himself as he aggressively wrapped up his hands in bandages with unknown tears flowing down his eyes.

 _'Well no longer will I be too weak to defeat my enemies...soon the world will know of the name...Naruto_ _Otsutsuki!'_ Naruto stated with anger.

The darkness of the cave was then illuminated by Naruto's spinning mangekyou sharingan.

* * *

 **Don't worry guys, not all chapters will be that length, they will be at least 3 times that length.**

 **I'm back guys.**

 **Please leave a review, good or bad I dont care I just need some feed back. Next chapter will be posted in about a week or so and I need a beta reader, anyone interested in the job? Please PM me!**


	10. Chapter 10

i see not many people liked the last chapter mostly because of the way they want naruto to act...im not going to pull a, "this is my story" crap on you guys but please allow me to explain.

The reason of chapter 9 was to provide a bases for The leaf and minatos strength. I also wanted to show that Naruto needs love because all he wants to do is fight. The pairing will come soon and Naruto will be stronger.


	11. Life Saver

**5 Years Later**

 _Naruto is 18 now and Akatsuki is on the move_

Minato stood on top of the Kage tower as he stared off into the distance, the sight of thousands of flying shinobi made him worry for the safety of his village.

"ANBU, initiate a code red…the village is under attack. It seems that the attacker is shinobi from the Land of the Sky," Minato shook his head, all the villages were becoming more and more hostile towards each other, it seems that another war is coming. When the Akatsuki captured Han the Five Tails container, Iwa demanded that Konoha send some of its own shinobi to replace its vital fire power. When Konoha immediately demanded Iwa and Kumo who gave Iwa some of its own shinobi severed their bond with Konoha.

Minato realized that they had a secret agenda which was probably to obtain a bloodline from Konoha so he had no problems with rejecting their request.

Moments later a loud blaring ran through the village as the shinobi breached through their defenses.

Minato sighed and pulled out a three pronged kunai.

 **Hokage's Mansion**

Mito groaned at the loud sound of the alarms as she covered her ears with a pillow until seconds later she recognized the sound.

"The village is in danger!" she quickly dressed in her uzumaki battle armor and raced towards the village.

Sarin sighed as her peaceful meditating time was ruined by the annoying alarm. Sasuke chuckled from behind her as he activated his sharingan and raced towards the village with Sarin on his tail.

Sarin saw Mito exiting her clan compound and sighed, they barely made up since all those years ago, sure they talked but that feeling of anger was still between them.

They saw that most of the village already joined the fight. The Fourth had to summon a giant toad because his flying thunder god wasn't working well in the sky. Sasuke immediately activated susanoo while Sarin was more reluctant to since Sasuke had the EMS and she only had the MS, she had no one to trade with unless one of the Uchihas gained their own pair.

As soon as the gigantic susanoo appeared the last of the sky shinobi started to tactically retreat.

"Ya! You better run!" Menma yelled, arriving late to the battle field.

"Every shinobi jounin or higher in my office now!" Minato's voice blared through the village.

 **Hokage's Office**

All the called shinobi besides the ones on missions came.

"As we saw today, the Sky shinobi are becoming more direct in their attempts to start a war. Before I was rudely interrupted by their little invasion…I received an urgent message from our ally Suna…their kazekage has been abducted. We know of only one group of shinobi that are strong enough to commit such an act…the Akatsuki," at this, flashes of the Akatsuki members ran through everyone's mind.

"Now, I would send a squad of ANBU to do the mission but the village's safety is too important for such a risk especially after what happened today. So I will need a group capable of saving a fighting S-Rank ninja, Jiraiya has informed me that they only travel in pairs of two," Minato informed them.

At the thought of getting a chance to fight Akatsuki members Menma and Mito's hands immediately raised. Sasuke's hands went up at the thought of probably getting a chance to fight Sin.

Minato sighed as he looked around the room, he knows that he should probably be the one picking out the shinobi for this mission but he knew that there would be a lot of people reluctant to do a mission of this caliber and judging by the amount of raised hands he was right.

"Everyone but Sarin, Sasuke, Menma, Sakura, and Mito leave," he ordered, everyone one immediately left but those called.

Minato threw a folder at Sasuke, "Sasuke your team captain. Team Sasuke you are to meet up with Team Might Guy who is out of the village on a mission then you will travel to Suna where you will assist them in any way possible!"

The 5 immediately left, they all had emergency travel scrolls with them. When they reached the village gates they meet with Mina and Hinata.

"Be safe out there guys and make sure to kill a couple of Akatsuki for us!" Mina smiled with a thumbs up. She chose not to go since she had her own team of genins.

"Menma be careful," Hinata whispered with a small blush adoring her cute face.

Menma walked up to her and captured her lips in a searing kiss, "Don't worry Hinata, I'll always come back to you!"

Hinata smiled brightly at him as he walked away with his team.

Team Sasuke meet up with Team Guy; Guy, Lee, Neji and Tenten they debriefed them of the mission. Then they all started off towards the village of Suna.

 **Suna**

Once they reached the village they were confronted by a crying Temari as she explained the situation to them.

' _So the two Akatsuki members are Deidara and Sasori. Perfect, I can handle Deidara by myself since his chakra laced clay will not be able to escape my eyes. The others will handle Sasori, I'm sure Sarin will be able to handle him easily,'_ Sasuke thought already formulating a plan.

"Alright team we need to head out now since they probably began the process of taking the bijuu from Gaara-sama," Sasuke informed them.

"Wait," they heard a voice and looked down to see an old lady, "I'm coming with you, I need to fix my wrongs with Sasori." Lady Chiyo informed them.

"No Lady Chiyo you can't Sasori is long gone, now all that's left of him is a cold hearted monster!" Temari yelled.

"I can and I will!" she bit back firmly. Temari shook her head realizing that she couldn't stop the crazy old lady from thinking she could reach the heart of a sick and twisted man.

The Team Traveled on the trail of the chakra of Gaara until Sasuke raised his hands to stop them. He smirked in the distance, "Deidara your bombs are as clear as the day to me," he stated.

"Everyone, scatter!" Sarin yelled. Seconds later a terrifying explosion was sounded throughout the forest creating a gigantic hole in the center.

Laughter was heard throughout the entire forest as Deidara appeared on top of a huge clay bird.

"Don't celebrate too early!" Sasuke yelled as he appeared with his curse seal activated and slashed his sword at Deidara. Deidara's eyes widened as he dodged the sword and fell towards the ground.

Sasuke stood on top of the clay bird as he watched his team advance on ahead, leaving him to his own devices.

A pair of hands formed from the back of the clay bird and rapped their hands on Sasuke's feet with an iron clad grip. An explosion later and the top of Sasuke's vest floated all torn and ripped towards the ground.

Deidara cackled loudly at the thought of himself killing an Uchiha, "Hahaha, take that Sin!"

There was a crack of lightning as Sasuke's chidori ripped through Deidara's chest.

Deidara's eyes widened, he quickly replaced himself with his a log and created another clay bird.

"That's it!" he yelled in anger, "I was saving this attack for someone really strong and it looks like I've found him," Deidara finished. Moments later in place of Deidara was a…gigantic Deidara. Sasuke was a little nerved by the sight.

"You will be the first to witness my greatest art piece ever…THE C4!" Deidara's body expanded and exploded in a flashing white light. Thanks to his sharingan Sasuke was able to see the white cloud coming after him dissolving everything it touched. Sasuke immediately ran full speed away from the cloud.

Just as Sasuke thought that he was about to die, a vortex appeared right next to him and pulled him in.

Sasuke looked around, he was in a dark room. Someone in the shadow across the room from him spoke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, almost killed by Deidara granted he was an S-rank but he shouldn't have the type of power to kill an Uchiha of your caliber. He had you to the point where I had to step in," the dark voice calmly stated.

"W-who are you?" Sasuke question him.

"I am Madara Uchiha," the voice said as a vortex came and took him with it as it left.

Sasuke found his way out of the room, it was a hotel room inside of a village near the place where Deidara detonated. Sasuke shook his head at the thought of 'Madara Uchiha', he knew that it wasn't him because Minato said he fought a guy at the time of the Kyuubi attack who claimed to be Madara but the guy wasn't strong enough to be the godlike Madara.

"Now to find my team," he said as he shot off into the distance, he could feel a large amount of chakra usage in the distance.

In a destroyed forest there was thousands of puppets laid out across the ground. In the center of the village Lady Chiyo's body was sprawled out across Gaara's. The group arrived too late on the scene. They had to get past a complex sealed boulder and when they were able to, they found Sasori sitting on top of Gaara's dead body. Menma immediately raged at the sight of a fellow jinchuuriki being treated in such a way. Menma battled Sasori to the death but the entire battle was completely one sided as Menma was too fast and powerful for Sasori to handle alone.

Lady Chiyo gave her life to save Gaara, so she could liberate her own guilt for sealing the One-Tails inside of him with such a sloppy seal.

Once Sasuke found them they traveled all the way back to Suna were they received the bounty of Sasori and countless of thanks for saving their Kage. The group then traveled back to Konoha urgently after Sasuke told him his story of encountering 'Madara'.

"Team Sasuke back from a mission," Sasuke told the gate guards. A squad of ANBU came and escorted the team to the Hokage's office.

"Team Sasuke, debrief!" Minato commanded, hiding his relief that the team made it back with all of their members.

Sasuke walked in front of his team and explained what happened, Guy stepped in after him to explain how the fight with Sasori went.

Minato took out his personal bingo book and ripped out 2 pages, "So that's two members down. Good job team."

"I wish I could give you guys a longer break but something big is about to happen. Take the rest of the day off…but there is a mandatory meeting for everyone chunin and higher tonight." Minato informed them as he dismissed them.

 **Later That Night Hokage's Office**

All shinobi chunin and higher were whispering, wondering what the emergency meeting was all about. Kushina was sitting with the newest addition to the Uzumaki-Namikaze family sitting on her lap.

Nato Uzumaki-Namikaze 2 year's old, blue eyes, blond and dark purple streaked hair, he looks like a good mixture of Minato and Kushina.

"SILENCE!" Minato's voice rang out, immediately silencing the whole crowd.

Minato looked around at his villages many loyal shinobi, he was proud of all of them. They worked hard over the years to secure their position as the strongest of the villages. Minato almost didn't want to drop this bomb shell on them but he had to.

"The little attack that we received from the Village in the Sky killed one of the granddaughters of the Daimyo that were staying here," Minato allowed them to let out all of their gasps, "she came here to get acquainted with her future husband a Hyuga. My hands are tied everyone, the Daimyo and the council are agreeing for us to counter attack the Village in the Sky."

The majority of the shinobi yelled out cheers, they will be able to get back at the shinobi of the Sky for attacking their precious village.

Minato smiled a little at the pride of his shinobi, "The war strategies are under way, in a week they will be given out. If you have flying summons," Minato gave looks to a couple Uchiha that were in the room, "then please report to my office tomorrow for we will need your assistance in getting to the Village in the Sky. The Yamanakas, Hyuga, and Uchiha are all working on recreating their flying contraptions so we will be able to fly also. Make sure to sharpen your skills with the little time you have. You guys are dismissed!" Minato dismissed them all.

Minato rubbed his temples as he gained a foreboding feeling about this.

"Aww does little Minato-chan have a headache?" he felt his wife sit down on his lap and whisper on his neck.

"Kushina, we can't do this with Nato around," Minato blushed feeling all of his ANBU disappear from the office.

"Well than, it's a good thing that Mina was here to take him home then isn't it?" Kushina stated.

Minato gulped as he felt a shift in his lower regions.

 **Akimichi Restaurant**

The Konoha 15 were sitting around, some excited and some nervous.

"So what do you all think about this?" Hinata asked.

"I can't wait to destroy that stupid village and get all the hot babes!" Kiba boosted.

"Shut up you idiot, this is a serious matter! We don't know what we are getting into, none of our shinobi has ever been to that village. To top it off they have an advantage of us since they are in the sky!" Ino stated, brushing her beautiful blond locks behind her ears.

"Pfft, when they attacked us their strategy wasn't well thought out. They had no reinforcements, they attacked us with all they had in one go. Which means they probably have no good Intelligence Corp," Shikamaru stated, "plus a couple of good tailed beast bombs and the village will probably be falling."

"You are forgetting that they may have some unknown defense that can counter the tailed beast bombs. To stay in air for such a long time as they have, it must take lots of chakra or energy from some source," Shino informed them.

"Don't worry we are the village of the eyes. We will be able to see major chakra sources within the village. Even though I won't be with you guys because I have other matters to attend to," they all knew that was his way of boosting. He has made it to the ANBU commander at such a young age, Neji is truly a prodigy worth everyone's attention.

The Hyuga clan head has even took off Neji's caged bird seal to show how proud the clan was of him.

"Well, there is no point in setting down, we need to be training so we can show the Village in the Sky, our FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled with fire in his eyes as he raced out of the restaurant, to further his intense training.

Little by little the Konoha 15 left to go do some training of their own.

 **1 Week Later**

In a forest near the village that pointed in the direction of the Village in the Sky, Minato stood in front of about 500 of his shinobi.

"Today your mission is to infiltrate the Village in the Sky and destroy it!" Minato explained.

"The commanders of this assignment are Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze." The Fourth stated, he turned around with his cloaks bellowing behind him and disappeared in a bright golden flash. The Fourth would be staying inside the village to make sure none of the other villages got smart and attempted to attack them while some of their strongest shinobi was out of the village.

All of the shinobi equipped their flying devices which all they have to do to use it is channel some of their chakra into it. The ones that would be taking summons lined up behind Sasuke. The shinobi split into 3 groups, 1 following Sasuke, the other following Kakashi, and the last following Menma.

They reached beneath the village in a matter of hours, they smirked as their blood started pumping.

"Alright, Sasuke and Menma's men will attack the village from opposite ends while my squad will examine the mechanisms of the village and act as reinforcements," Kakashi informed them.

Sasuke and Menma shook hands and smirked at each other as they led their men to their designated spots. A minute later, all hell rained lose.

"They were expecting us," Sasuke informed them as all of his squad landed on the village on the backs of his crow summons. In the distance there was a purple barrier that protected the palace like tower of the village.

Shinobi of the Village in the Sky were racing towards them on top of low flying devices.

"Good, I didn't want to destroy the village with no fight!" Sasuke activated his EMS and then susanoo in a split second.

"Shinobi of the leaf village…ATTACK!" he yelled at them. Shinobi from both sides clashed with each other.

"Dammit! We have to go deeper in the village for reinforcements, they are attacking us from both sides!" A sky nin yelled out.

The sky shinobi started to tactically retreat as the ground shook. Sasuke's eyes widened as a gigantic robotic machine came out, there was someone with a crazed look in his eyes riding the machine.

"Hahahaha, die Uchiha scum!" the man yelled as a beam powered up in his arm and he fired it.

Sasuke immediately powered up his susanoo into its armored mode and took the full blast.

Shinobi from both side stopped their battles to see what damage the attack did, when the smoke cleared there was a trail of destroyed ground leading to Sasuke with a hole in his ANBU plate.

Sasuke looked down and realized that his susanoo and ANBU plate saved his life.

"T-that a-a-attack," he whispered as he realized his susanoo will have to go through all the stages again.

' _What the fuck was that? The armored susanoo is supposed to be the strongest defense in the world! If that thing can do this to me then I cannot leave here without destroying it…it's too powerful to be allowed to prosper!'_ Sasuke thought as he activated his susanoo and it went through its stages slowly.

Sasuke chuckled as he saw the greedy look in the man's eyes as he watched Sasuke's susanoo form, "I didn't think I would have to use my trump card so early, but you have my hands tied, behold…" moments later everyone was in awe as a gigantic sword appeared in Sasuke's hand, "MY PERFECT SUSANOO!"

The wings on Sasuke's perfect susanoo opened as he launched himself towards the robot.

The man in the robot smiled, "Yes come at me. After today I will be known as Hiro the Uchiha Slayer!"

Both titans clashed creating sparks, the robot used its bare hands to hold back the blade of the perfect susanoo.

The robot's mouth opened and Sasuke's eyes widened as another beam was being powered.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Sasuke said and he replaced himself with one of his shadow clones. The beam completely destroyed it. Seconds later, 9 Sasuke's activated their perfect susanoo, 8 out of the 9 charged the robot.

' _Shit, I'm not doing any damage to this dam bastard.'_ Sasuke thought as he looked around the field and saw that none of his squad were doing much damage, the only time a sky nin died was when their unprotected body was hit.

"It has to do with the armor." Sasuke conformed.

Suddenly every Konoha shinobi's ear piece sounded, _'Every Shinobi incapable of using sage chakra retreat immediately. The armor that the Sky shinobi have are so strong that only sage chakra or S-rank jutsus can penetrate it!'_ Menma's voice informed them all.

Most of the shinobi immediately left while the sky shinobi went after them.

Sasuke ordered his clones to keep Hiro away from him as he meditated.

' _I can't hold this form for long,'_ he thought as he opened his eyes which looked a lot darker than before and his sharingan was spinning faster than before.

Sasuke looked up and was shocked to see that he was surrounded by 3 of those giant robots.

"Hehee," Hiro chuckled, "the blood clones that your village kept locked up is in our hands now boy. Now I will give you a choice to run or fight." Hiro said.

Sasuke stood up within his susanoo, a cloud formed from above the village and a lightning bolt hit Sasuke's Susanoo's hand.

"While you were busy showing mercy, I was busy forming these clouds. It was nice meeting you Hiro!" Sasuke shouted as his susanoo flashed in front the main Hiro.

" **Susanoo: Godly Chidori!"** the bottom of the robots stomach opened and the susanoo's hands went through the hole and then something clamped down on it.

"I've got you now pesky Uchiha!" Hiro yelled. Suddenly Hiro saw the background start to melt, he immediately dispelled the genjutsu.

It was too late though, when he came back to reality he realized that Sasuke's chidori did reach its intended target as there was a hole in his robot but it wasn't him who did it.

"I guess your robot isn't immune to everything. The moment you stared into my eyes I had you under my genjutsu. Now don't worry I won't kill you…I'll leave that to Anko," Sasuke grinned. He then channeled chakra through the chidori and electrocuted Hiro to the point he passed out.

Sasuke then summoned a crow which will take Hiro back to the leaf village.

The Hiro blood clones immediately attacked Sasuke with raged filled eyes.

' _5-minutes,'_ Sasuke thought.

"I wonder how beautiful sage laced amaterasu looks," Sasuke smirked.

" **Amaterasu!"** Sasuke yelled, the black flames engulfing the two robots.

Sasuke heard a loud explosion and looked off in the distance to see Menma in 9 tailed mode completely destroying groups of robots.

Sasuke looked at the 100 sky shinobi lined up to fight him.

The susanoo just split them all in half with one slash.

Sarin and Menma landed next to him just as his sage mode ran out.

"Sasuke and Sarin, you both should go, I can hold sage mode longer then you both and I and my sisters can use the Kyuubi's powers to finish off the rest," Menma informed them.

"Those who abandon team mates are worst then trash, you do well to remember that Menma." Sasuke said with a steel gaze in his eyes, "Plus I and Sarin have tons of chakra that we can use on S-rank jutsu, like the chidori for example."

Menma just sighed as both Mito, Mina and Sakura landed next to them.

"We finished killing all of the shinobi on the parameters, now all that's left is the center. I can't wait to go home and get all this disgusting blood off of me." Mina held her nose.

Sasuke and Menma nodded as the shot off towards the village's center. Sakura gave Sasuke some chakra so that he would be able to tap into sage mode once more, which he did before they entered approached the center.

10 of the robots dropped down in front of them but they made quick waste of them, having no time to lose.

Inside of the palace a man sat down twirling wine in his hands, "Send out the prototype," the man ordered.

The man felt a beast roar inside of his body, _'Calm down 0 tails, we will make quick work of these fools.'_ He felt the barrier get destroyed curtesy of one Menma Uzumaki.

"And bring me my armor."

"Guys, I think whatever was giving these guys energy is coming out…I-it h-h-has more energy than…the five tails!" Mito yelled.

A couple of seconds later a colossal robot came out, easily 10 times the size of the other ones they faced. This one had no one controlling it.

Sasuke and Sarin immediately activated their susanoos, Sarin doesn't have the perfect susanoo.

Menma summoned something larger than the robot as the smoke started to clear something orange was seen through the smoke.

When the smoke cleared they saw Menma sporting the signature look of a toad sage while standing with his arms crossed…on top of the Kyuubi.

"You guys go on, I'll take care of this big guy. Don't worry I'll be quick," he winked at them.

The group went on but Mina stayed back to make sure her brother was safe.

Before they could reach the palace the door opened and a man with a black wild hair wearing the same armor that everyone else was.

"You shinobi did it…managed to destroy years of hard earned work." He congratulated them.

"The only problem that you guys have is that, I am not like the other guys. In fact I would say that my only match in the world is…Minato Namikaze," he stated with no arrogant tone.

Sasuke muttered a quick shit as he realized his sage mode wore out. He looked up and saw the man right in his face, "W-what speed!"

"Sasuke!" the girls yelled.

"Hello, my name is Shinno. Pleased to meet you." The now named Shinno yelled as he smacked Sasuke across the place causing him to fly through buildings. Sasuke groaned in pain as he fell unconscious.

Chakra chains sprouted from the ground and locked around Shinno's body. Shinno looked to see Mina on her knees with her hands on the ground and an angry look. Shinno smiled at her and his untamed hair stood as lighting crackled around his body, **"Gate of Wonder!"**

Sarin's eyes widened, "This man who just defeated Sasuke so easily was able to open up the 7th gate. Mito and Mina we have to end this quickly!"

Sakura was busy taking Sasuke to safety to help.

Sarin's created a chidori and Mito created a rasengan while Mina just held Shinno at bay.

Shinno smirked down at the girls when their hands went through his body, he didn't even wince.

He back handed both the girls away and ripped away from the chains of the Uzumaki clan. He appeared in front of Mina and kneed her in the gut causing her to fall over he then back handed her also.

All three of the girls were one the brink of fainting as they stared at the man who seemed to be dying with laughter as he had to dry his tears.

"I'm beating the famous princess of Konoha with 1 jutsu, hahahah."

"Picking on little girls are we Shinno?" a smooth voice sounded throughout the clearing.

The girls struggled to look up at the new arrival. A man with gray gravity defying hair that went past his shoulders, he was a man of fair skin and when Mina saw him she thought he looked pretty cute. He was dressed in a classic Uchiha battle armor and even had the gunbai on his back.

' _I didn't know any Uchiha within the village had the gunbai,'_ she thought as she passed out from the pain.

"Naruto Uchiha, pleased to meet you," Shinno said wait a crazed grin, "and I am pleased to kill you."

Shinno flashed in front of Naruto and prepared to kill him with a chakra enchanted punch to the face.

Naruto raised a hand and caught Shinno's fist with a smirk. Shinno smirked also, maybe this battle wouldn't be as boring as he thought it would.

There was a loud boom in the distance and the figure of the Kyuubi disappeared.

"I guess the Kyuubi received the surprise I left for him," Shinno said as he jumped away from Naruto.

A dark orb formed in Shinno's hands as he flung himself towards Naruto and plunged it inside of his stomach.

Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke alerting Shinno that it wasn't the real one.

Shinno's gigantic robot came not to him ready to protect its master.

"After stealing some of your villages secrets while the battle was going on I watched many of the fights that were going on. I now know that I can defeat you and that I should not attempt to fight you in close combat. I can't match your speed but you can't penetrate through my defense with those puny lights." Naruto informed him as a black armored susanoo surrounded him.

"Let's see about that," Shinno said as the prototype next to him opened its mouth and shot a beam at Naruto. Before the beam hit him Naruto deactivated his susanoo and shunshined in front of Shinno. Naruto's sword engulfed with lightning cut through Shinno.

The Shinno that he just killed was a clone. Naruto activated his sharingan spotted the real Shinno.

" **Amaterasu!"** Naruto yelled. Shinno raced around in circles trying to avoid being caught in the flames.

Rain started to pour on top of the village as dark clouds formed.

" **Lightning Release: Heavens Breath!"** the bolt of lightning traveled slowly in both Shinno and Naruto's eyes. To make sure Shinno didn't escape, Naruto summoned his own chakra chains and held him down. In a split second an enormous clap of thunder was heard.

Naruto chuckled as he could no longer see nor feel Shinno's chakra. He deactivated his sage mode.

Down below the village the Konoha shinobi thought the lightning attack was Sasuke's and they cheered him on for it.

Seconds later they felt a shocking amount of chakra form in the sky as the clouds split, a loud shout of **"Tengai Shinsei!"** was heard as they saw a gigantic boulder falling down on the village.

Naruto looked up at his creation and smiled to himself.

He spotted Sarin's body lying a few meters away from him, he went over and picked her up bridal style. He summoned a gigantic bird and sat on top of it.

"No please, leave Sarin alone," he heard a weak voice croak out. Naruto looked and saw a bloody Menma walking with weak steps towards him.

Naruto gave him a cold look, "I think I am more capable of taking care of my own sister than you." Naruto then took off, his bird giving a gigantic call of victory.

Menma stared after him as his eye lids slowly closed he felt someone catch him before he fell.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So what do you guys think? Please leave a review and wait out for the next chapter :)))**


	12. Isobu

**A/N**

 **Review Responses-**

 **Kaiokenkaizer- Your right that was my mistake for not taking into account how much chakra it really takes to sustain a full susanoo. When I was writing that part I was trying to show that Sasuke had a lot of chakra and perfect chakra control but now I realize that much susanoo clones would be out of his reach.**

 **Thank you all for the responses, I will try to slow down on my writing since that's what you guys want.**

Sarin groaned as she fluttered her eyes open and looked around but realized she couldn't. She quickly felt her face and found that her eyes were wrapped in bandages and there was a small pain in her eyes.

She tore off the wraps quickly, hating the feeling of losing her eye sight.

The blinding light rays hit her eyes and she groaned as she rubbed them.

' _Where am I?'_ she thought as she looked around the unfamiliar place. She stood up off the comfortable bed and looked down at her attire, it was all bloody and messy. There was a change of clothes laying on the floor. A female ANBU style outfit. She picked up the clothes and found a bathroom to change. She took a quick shower and put on the clothes silently thanking whoever laid them out for her.

She left the room she was in while admiring the calm and beautiful scenery of the house she was currently in. She felt a small chakra source and slowly followed it while subconsciously activating her sharingan.

She stealthy opened up the room she felt the chakra source and her eyes widened as she stared into a pair of red and black pools.

"N-naruto is that you?" she whispered as recognition came to her.

 **Konoha Hokage's Office**

"So let me get this straight…you guys infiltrated the base and came in counter with technological armored shinobi and robots that could only be destroyed by sage chakra. Then after finding the leader who defeated some of my top shinobi with no problems...you guys were 'saved' by an unknown Uchiha? And the reason why Sasuke isn't in this debriefing right now is because he left you guys to go search for Sarin who was taken by this Uchiha?" Minato asked again.

"Yes sir," Kakashi answered.

"Sir, shall I send a squad of ANBU to go retrieve Sasuke?" Neji asked from his kneeled position.

Minato waved him off, "That won't be necessary, Sasuke can handle himself and when he comes back I'll make sure to give him a proper punishment. A months' worth of D-rank missions wouldn't be too bad now would it?"

Some of the shinobi shuddered at the thought of D-ranks.

"You all are dismissed!" Minato ordered.

Menma lingered behind.

"Dad, I think I know who the mysterious Uchiha is," Menma stated with a steel gaze in his eyes.

Minato adopted a serious expression in his eyes, "Who is it?"

"I didn't want to say it in front of the others to scare them but I have a feeling that the Uchiha is Naruto Uchiha."

"What bases do you have for this claim?" Minato asked hoping that his son was wrong.

"He took Sarin and said that we were not capable of protecting her and he looks a lot like the same Naruto I meet long ago," Menma said with no hesitation.

"ANBU! Spread rumors around to the other villages that Naruto Uchiha has escaped death and has been spotted around the Land of Sky." Minato ordered.

' _So, you actually managed to survive that day huh? Well don't worry we will weed you out real quick,'_ Minato thought.

"That's not all that worries me dad…he summoned this enormous rock from the sky itself and destroyed the village with no mercy," Menma informed him.

Minato nodded at the information, _'I can feel war brewing. This kid Naruto…just the thought of him is giving me headaches.'_

 **Unknown Location**

"Your eyes are just as beautiful as you," Naruto said we a small smile.

Sarin blushed in embarrassment but was lost for words, here her dead brother was standing right in front of her.

She looked into Naruto's eyes, they look like Madara's EMS except they had a lightning bolt going down the middle.

Naruto held up a mirror for her and she gasped, her EMS has many small 3 petals floating slowly around her eyes.

"I have left breakfast for you on the table, you have been passed out for about a week, your body needs the energy," Naruto informed her.

Sarin stared at him for a while and then hugged him, surprising him a little by her straight forwardness.

"I haven't seen you for years," she whispered, "just wait till we go back to the leaf village."

At this Naruto pushed her slowly away from him, "You and I both know that is not going to happen. You're staying with me, when you guys were fighting I could feel that you didn't feel as happy as you did years ago."

Sarin adopted an angry look, "That's because I thought you died! But now that you're alive we can be a family!"

Naruto didn't say anything for a moment until he sighed, "Just go eat. We are leaving here in a couple of hours."

"Who said I was going anywhere with you?!" Sarin asked.

Naruto's eyes gained a cold expression, "Don't test my patience little sister…those who did didn't live for long."

Sarin shuddered at the cold expression her brother gave her and stiffly walked out of the room. She chose not to try escape because a small part of her was afraid that Naruto might carry out the threat and she was kind of glad to be around her brother.

She found the kitchen and was greeted to a sight of a big bowl of beef noodles which made her stomach growl. She quickly ate and savored the taste.

As soon as she finished eating she heard the soft padding of someone walking to her direction. Naruto came out of the doorway fully dressed in his Uchiha battle armor, which was pure white, he had a black headband tied around his forehead.

Sarin had to admit her brother was quite the handsome young man.

Suddenly another thought came to mind, "What happened after I passed out?"

"Your friends are safe and…the Village in the Sky is no longer a threat to you," Naruto informed her. Sarin simply nodded, believing in Naruto's words.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked him.

Naruto took out his personal bingo book and threw it at her, she caught it and opened up the page where a bookmark was placed. There was a picture of Kisame Hoshigake with a big circle around it.

"You're going to try and kill the tailless bijuu?" she sighed, but wanted to see her brother in action.

"No, I'm bringing us to his location and you will kill him," Naruto stated casually. Sarin's heart beat quickened at that thought but she might as well fight an S-rank shinobi to test her new eyes. Plus he is part of the Akatsuki which is killing two birds with one stone.

"Alright let's go," she said with a determined expression on her face.

Naruto stepped outside with her and she couldn't help but admire the beautiful forest.

"Naruto, where is this place?" she asked him.

"My safe house, there is an enormous amount of genjutsu surrounding this place so only I can see it and enter," he informed her.

"How exactly do you know where Kisame is?" she asked.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, but to answer this one. I know where he is because recently the 3 tails have reformed in a gigantic lake. Who else would the Akatsuki chose for this mission other than the water monster himself?" Naruto informed her.

Sarin nodded at Naruto's explanation.

Naruto summoned a gigantic black bird to fly them, they both got on top of it with Sarin wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist.

Soon they reached a misty place, which at first made Sarin feel weird until Naruto placed a hand on top of her shoulders.

"Do not allow the Isobu's weak attempt at a genjutsu get to you," Naruto chuckled.

Sarin nodded and fought off the feeling of the mist and followed after Naruto who trailed in deeper.

They climbed on top of a cliff that towered over the lake and meet two people in black cloaks with red clouds.

"Hello Danzo and Kisame," Naruto greeted them with a sick grin, "allow me to introduce you to my little sister Sarin."

Danzo's eyes widened as he saw the two Uchiha, _'It wouldn't do me too well to fight them both.'_

A vortex appeared and sucked Danzo in, before he left he gazed into Naruto's rage filled eyes.

"DAM IT!" Naruto yelled, "the bastard escaped me once again. Sarin handle Kisame." Naruto commanded as he stepped back trying to sooth his rage.

Sarin activated her EMS and caught Kisame's surprised gaze, **"Kotoamatsukami!"** she yelled out.

Naruto took a few more steps back as Kisame raised his sword to attempt to slit his own throat.

Instead of a spray of blood there was a spray of hot water as soon as 'Kisame' smirked there was a loud explosion and a shower of the hottest water ever. The water went through anything it touched.

When the cloud of smoke caused by the water disappeared it revealed Sarin using her armored susanoo but Naruto was nowhere in sight.

The real Kisame shot up from the water below using a water tornado in an interesting display of pure chakra control.

Kisame pulled out his wrapped sword, "So the bastard Danzo showed his true colors huh?"

Sarin pulled out a ninjato in response and charged at Kisame, they both engaged in a pure kenjutsu battle. Naruto watched the battle with interest on top of his bird, _'Good little sister, show him the power of a true Uchiha.'_

Both their swords clashed in a beautiful display of sparks, Kisame pushed off and landed towards the groaned.

Before Sarin could land on the groaned a shout was heard, **"Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage!"**

Sarin landed and watched the sword get closer at an increasing speed and smiled.

She placed her hands on the ground and with a bright flash of light yelled, **"Chidori Current!"**

Kisame yelled out in pain as he felt his body get electrocuted and his muscles go stiff.

Kisame's swords latched onto him and fed him some of its own chakra in fear of its master's safety. Kisame stood up and wiped away some blood from the corners of his mouth.

Kisame flashed through a bunch of hand seals until his body changed into something similar to a sharks and he vomited out a gigantic water cube.

Sarin held in her breath as Kisame swam towards her at a lightning speed.

She quickly activated her susanoo and grabbed him before he could reach her, she started to squeeze him with her susanoo hand as she herself went through hand seals.

" **Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction!"** a stream of burning hot flames traveled at alarming speeds towards Kisame.

Kisame opened his shark like mouth and shot out a stream of cold water in an attempt to save himself.

Naruto chuckled to himself, it seems like his sister had Kisame beat since she had him in a death grip in her susanoo hands.

Kisame knew that he had to act fast so he created a clone with no hand seals and then replaced himself with it. Then the water dome popped with a shower of water.

"Your pretty good little girl," Kisame applauded her. He then jumped up and summoned a wave of water that came down on Sarin who just stood there, putting her faith in the hands of the greatest defense in the world.

When the water cleared Sarin stood their unharmed while Kisame stood there panting feeling the effects of using S-ranked jutsu consecutively.

"Stop toying with him Sarin and finish this, I have something I need to do before time runs out," Naruto shouted from above.

Sarin could feel the armored susanoo draining her chakra sources so she downgraded it to just its ribbed stage.

As soon as Kisame saw the opened he stroke with taijutsu but before he landed his punch, **"Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire!"** Sarin surrounded the ribcage of the susanoo with amaterasu.

When Kisame landed the punch his body immediately made him jump back as his entire left arm was captured in the black flames.

Kisame summoned a shark which bit his arm off before the flames could consume his entire body.

Kisame grunted in pain as Sarin didn't give him time to recuperate, a rain of shuriken descended upon him. As he dodged the attack Sarin flashed in front of him and used her sword to cut off his other arm.

Kisame was seeing stars now. _'I can't let them take my body,'_ he thought to himself.

Kisame glowed yellow for a second as he yelled, **"Suicide Bombing Technique!"** Sarin saw the channel of chakra thanks to her sharingan and was close enough to dodge the devastating explosion.

Naruto floated his bird down towards Sarin who saw him and attempted to walk towards him but stumbled.

Naruto immediately caught her, "Don't worry, it's just your body reacting to using so many of the sharingan's abilities."

Naruto summoned a clone and made it take Sarin home. He was glad that she didn't notice the sealing of the 3 tails going on near where she was fighting Kisame.

"Kisame, you are one slippery bastard," Naruto chuckled to himself as he watched a weird looking shark swim away.

He was debating on whether to follow Kisame or not but decided that the 3 Tails was more important.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Shizune surrounded the 3 Tails, they were almost done sealing it. Kakashi and Jiraiya were under the water, to surprise anyone who decided to try and attack them.

There was a giant shriek as a gigantic bird hovered and circled above the sealing process.

Sweat began to form on Ino's forehead as she almost lost her concentration and ruined the sealing.

Hinata with the best chakra control out of all of them shouted, "The sealing is almost done good job everyone!"

"Yes good job everyone!" Naruto yelled as he exploded out from under the water and the bird above them exploded in a hail of kunais.

The girls had no choice but to dodge them and disrupt the sealing. Jiraiya and Kakashi exploded out of the water and engaged in a taijutsu battle with Naruto.

"Dam it, sorry girls he had us all under a genjutsu. That's why we were unable to sense him," Jiraiya informed them.

The girls huffed from frustration as the 3 Tails jumped started to swim away from the shinobi that were close to sealing him.

They all looked at Naruto with rage filled eyes.

"I don't have time to play with you guys today," Naruto stated as he walked away from them following the trail of Isobu.

"Don't turn your back on us!" Jiraiya yelled as he appeared above Naruto with a sword posed to slice him in half.

Naruto wasted no time in pulling out his sword and blocking the strike from Jiraiya. He then kicked Jiraiya in the head sending him skidding across the water.

Kakashi immediately engaged Naruto in a taijutsu battle.

 **With Isobu**

As Isobu ventured deeper within the lake an explosion in front of it caused it to real back. The real Naruto appeared in front of it, chakra chains embraced the beast immediately calming it down. Naruto stared the beast into its eyes. He decided that this would be easier if he didn't use the sharingan on it.

"Listen, I barley have any time, my clone is running out of chakra. If you can put your trust in me, I'll take you to a place with lots of water where you won't be disturbed…until I summon you to battle for me that is," Naruto informed the beast which only trashed around hard at this.

' _Maybe I should have kept the last part to myself,'_ Naruto thought with a small chuckle.

He summoned a gigantic bird that would be capable of carrying such a beast and connected his chakra chains to the bird.

"Yes Isobu, I will use you for battle and you can't do anything about it. Don't worry though you will live quite comfortably," Naruto informed the 3 Tails.

Naruto slowly turned around to look at whoever found him. It was the girls of the group.

"Dam it! The others are fighting a clone," Ino groaned.

Naruto walked slowly, front and center in front of the Three Tails. The opponents just stared each other down while Shizune was thinking of an option that would benefit her team.

"I'll let you little girls leave now, I have no time for a play date," Naruto informed them.

"It wouldn't do you too well to under estimate us," Hinata said while dropping into a low fighting stance.

"You all wasted most of your chakra attempting to seal my pet here, Isobu," Naruto gave them a sick grin which made them almost take a step back.

Sakura shot off towards Naruto, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

Naruto reached over his head and gripped his gunbai and dropped it in front of him, **"Uchiha Reflection!"**

Sakura's eyes widened as a fist came out of Naruto's mirror and punched her in the face sending her skidding across the water.

"Sakura!" all the girls yelled.

Sakura stood up on shaky feet and glared at Naruto.

Hinata with a burst of speed that actually surprised Naruto appeared seconds later in front of him, "You are within my field of division!"

"You fool! My weapon knows no cooldown! **Uchiha Reflection!"** Hinata was then hit with her own chakra blocking technique but dispelled in a burst of water.

Naruto summoned his perfect susanoo, intending on finishing this battle quickly, he raised his sword and slashed a horizontal strike at the group which was too fast for them to avoid.

Someone with amazing speed came landing on the water and whisked the three girls away in time to avoid the strike.

Sasuke Uchiha with his curse seal activated was revealed to be the one who dodged Naruto's devastating attack even though Naruto didn't put his all into the strike.

"Where is Sarin?!" Sasuke asked in a calm voice.

Naruto raised a brow, "And who are you to ask audience with my little sister?" he taunted.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you will do well to remember that," Sasuke stated as he activated his perfect susanoo Naruto drew back his sword. Both Uchihas posed, ready to attack the other.


	13. Obito

Both susanoo swords clashed in an amazing shower of sparks. Naruto and Sasuke fought while the girls were thinking of a way to get the Three Tails.

Naruto's susanoo gained the upper hand as it kicked Sasuke's susanoo across the lake.

"I didn't want to have to use this too early because I just recently acquired the ability but as I said before I have a busy schedule…" Everyone stiffened wondering what Naruto was planning.

"Everyone back!" Sasuke shouted not liking the gigantic amount of chakra build up he was sensing. He allowed the girls to enter his susanoo's powerful protection.

Moments later a gigantic black vortex opened and sucked in the three tails along with Naruto and his summon.

"A-amazing!" they heard Jiraiya yell as he just arrived at the scene.

' _So he has the kamui…'_ Sasuke thought in anger as he used his susanoo stood up and split a cliff in anger.

"Dam it, I will find you Sarin!" Sasuke promised.

Naruto appeared out of his vortex into his room and gasped as he passed out on the floor.

 **1 Week Later**

Naruto stirred awake and groaned, squinting his eyes to see where he was he realized he was laying on something soft.

He looked up and saw a pair of eyes staring back into his, "You finally woke up," Sarin said with a small smile. She was stroking his hair slowly.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the sight of his beautiful sister's smile.

He repressed the urge to groan as he remembered something, "Kisame is still alive." This caused Sarin to frown.

They stayed in that position for a while, Naruto was in a deep thought. He gave a sad sigh as he reached a decision minutes later.

"Sarin…I think it is time for you to go back to Konoha," Sarin adopted a confused expression at this, "after the fight with Kisame I realized that you can take care of yourself."

"B-but I want to get to know you better Naruto," she softly whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes, "I didn't want to leave you so soon but…Sasuke came and fought me, he wasn't fighting me to protect the girls that were on the mission… but for you."

Sarin smiled a little bit at the thought of Sasuke, she did mess him.

Naruto's chakra has built up while he was passed out, he and Sarin both spent the next couple of hours talking.

When Naruto felt that it was time a vortex engulfed them both and they reappeared inside of Konoha near the Uchiha compound. Sirens started to blare as soon as Naruto exited the vortex after her.

Naruto looked down at his sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead while hugging her. He whispered in her ears, "If you ever need me then you may find me." He pulled out of the hug and gave her a small grin as he left through the vortex just in time to escape a blazing kunai.

ANBU dropped down at all sides of Sarin and took her to the Hokage's Office.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto appeared inside of a deep cave within Uzushio. The cave had a small lake that was crystal blue and there was chakra repressing crystals all around the walls of the cave. In the center of the lake a gigantic bijuu was floating and enjoying the peace.

Naruto started walking on the lake and the beast ignored his presence as Naruto sat down next to it and started to meditate.

Naruto appeared inside of his mindscape and looked around. It was a dark place with a grassy landscape, in the center stood a podium made of stones, there was a book at the center of the podium.

Naruto walked up to the book and started to read it. This was a book that Asura left in his mind, it held the secrets of the sharingan and Asura's Chakra Buddha.

' _These techniques require perfect chakra and emotion control so that the user never succumbs to the bloodlust of the powers,"_ Naruto read. Naruto continued to read on as he meditated. The three tails watched Naruto the whole time choosing to not attack him, knowing it would be a waste of time if he did.

The Hokage's Office was filled with Sarin and her friends as they listened to her recount of her time with Naruto, she left out some important details that belonged to her and Naruto only.

Sasuke stood by her side barley able to contain his excitement for finally being with his love.

"Well then it is good to see that you are finally here Sarin and you came here on a good time also," Minato said turning from excited to serious.

"The time of the Five Kage Summit is drawing near. It will be held in the Land of Iron by the Raikage, I am allowed to bring 5 body guards," Minato explained.

"Who haven you chosen Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru questioned.

"The council," Minato corrected, "choose Sasuke, Menma, Kakashi, Might Guy, and Jiraiya." Some of the people groaned in disappointment but understood the councils reasoning. The chosen people were some of the village's best and they held high reputations which is fit for a meeting of this caliber.

"The meeting will be held in 1 week time. Everyone dismissed," Minato ordered.

Sarin smiled as she meet up with all her friends at their favorite BBQ place but sighed as she was bombarded with questions from all of them.

She answered their questions as best as she could while sending Kiba a glare for asking if Naruto tortured her for Konoha's secrets.

"So we still have to watch out for Kisame. That troublesome bastard is one of the best in Akatsuki, it's good that you were at least able to stand ground with him. It makes me wonder how strong Naruto is," Shikamaru mused.

The mood turned sour as the thought of Naruto purged their mind.

"It doesn't matter, no matter how strong he is I won't stop until he is here with me!" Sarin promised.

"Would you chose him or the village if the time came Sarin?" Sakura's voice asked. Everything was silent while Sarin looked at Sakura.

"…What type of question is that? O-of course I'll chose the village first," she answered but she seemed to be trying to convince herself then the others.

Ino sighed as she stood up getting ready to leave, "What's the matter Ino?" Hinata asked.

The girl in question shook her head with a small frown on her face, "I'm still thinking of how we failed the mission. We couldn't even beat Naruto while he was protecting the 3-tails, who knows what he could be doing to that poor beast."

When she said this Menma slammed his hands on the table with a pissed expression, he stood up and left with Hinata chasing after him.

"Don't worry about him," Mina said softly, "he thinks that he is supposed to be the protector of all the tailed beasts."

After Menma's little episode the remainders made small talk.

Naruto sat on top of a branch in a forest inside the fire nation, his ears perked up when a bird screeched as it landed next to him.

Naruto took the letter from the bird's beak and watched it poof away.

' _Hmm, it's from Yahiko'_ Naruto thought, as he scanned the contents of the paper.

 _Naruto, the Kage Summit is in 4 days inside the Land of Iron._

 _Ps- Come pick me up, I accept your offer_

 _Yahiko_

Naruto smirked as he set the paper in his hands ablaze. Naruto stood on top of the branch and stretched as he used kamui to appear inside of Yahiko's room.

Yahiko was seated on her bed with her hair long hair let down, she was wearing a red dress that reached above her knees. There was a couple of scrolls besides her.

No words were exchanged as they both reappeared inside of a room in Naruto's secrete house (the one that has genjutsu surrounding the location).

"What's this?" Yahiko questioned him as she scanned the room that looked perfect so it must be a guest room she guessed.

"It is your room now," Naruto told her.

Yahiko shook her head, "I want to stay in your room with you," Naruto raised a brow at this, since when was Yahiko so brave.

Naruto only nodded as he led her to his room, it was near night time.

Yahiko placed her scrolls on the desk inside the room and removed her sandals, then did something that shocked Naruto to the core.

She walked up to Naruto and kissed him. She leaned in towards his ears, "Let's be honest with ourselves tonight Naruto. Just because we are shinobi doesn't mean that our hormones have disappeared."

Naruto didn't deny anything that she said because it was true, he did think about the other gender maybe not as often as others due to him having goals that needed to be achieved.

"What brought this up?" Naruto asked her, generally curious.

"I've liked you ever since we were kids…I feel like I would do anything for you," she admitted bluntly.

New old feelings started to emerge inside of Naruto, the ones that he tried to repress over the years.

He pushed her back a little and stared into her eyes, he then succumbed to the urge to kiss her and she accepted him.

Once they pulled away from each other no words needed to be exchanged as Naruto dressed down to his boxers and she dressed down to her undergarments.

They both climbed the bed, Naruto pulled her into his warm embrace as they both drifted of too sleep.

' _I think I'll skip my training schedule tomorrow…and spend some time with my hime,"_ Naruto thought with a small true smile.

The next few days were good for Naruto as he and Yahiko spent all their time together.

When the time of the Kage Summit came Naruto sent a crow to watch the meeting for him as he and Yahiko stayed near in a city close to it.

All of the Kages were seated as the Raikage Ay was getting ready to start the meeting.

"The reason that I have called this meeting is due to the fact that the Akatsuki are becoming too much of a threat to ignore." Ay announced.

All of the Kages nodded their heads in agreement.

"So far only the 6 and above tails are still uncaptured. Which is why I think that we should all work together until the Akatsuki are out of our heads." Ay finished with a hard stare.

Onoki was the first to agree and he was followed by the other Kages.

"This is just until the threat of Akatsuki is over and done with," Mei stated, not wanting to seem weak in front of the other Kages. The other Kages nodded their heads in agreement.

The Kages then started to distribute information on the remaining members of the Akatsuki.

"So far the strongest are between Kisame, Sin and their unknown leader who has been reported to hold the legendary rinnegan, if this is true then I want to volunteer to be the one to take him out." Minato said.

Ay was about to object to this until a vortex appeared and a person wearing an orange swirl mask came.

A deep chuckle filled the room even though there was nothing funny.

Suddenly the strongest killing intent that anyone in the room ever felt appeared, they looked towards the source and it was Minato Namikaze whose hair overshadowed his dangerous eyes.

"Tsk, 4th Hokage you better control yourself, I am only here for the meeting," the new person chuckled. His words only caused Minato to get angrier. The Kage guards all started to sweat and some of the samurais in the room passed out from Minato's killing intent.

"Your, the man that brought the Kyuubi to my village!" Minato yelled as he disappeared and not even half a second later reappeared in front of the masked man with a rasengan in hand.

Minato's movement was way too fast for Obito to follow so he didn't have the time to activate his intangibility.

The ball in Minato's hands exploded before he got to smack Obito with it.

A new chakra was felt inside of the room. Minato jumped back as he looked for the person and found him.

Everyone was on the tip of their toes as the room suddenly felt smaller to them.

Naruto stood in the corner wearing an all-black ANBU style outfit with his gunbai and sword strapped to his back. His sharingan was activated due to him just using uzume to save Obito's life.

"You owe me for that one…Obito" Naruto said with an emotionless face further taunting Obito.

Obito's blood boiled as Kakashi and Minato's eyes widened as realization hit them both.

Obito sighed, "Is this how you repay your sensei? By revealing his secret identity."

Onoki got tired of the two speaking, "You!" He pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, "Why did you spare this filths life?" He asked Naruto.

"Only an Uchiha can kill another Uchiha," Naruto simply stated as paper started to gather around him until it took the form of a beautiful young lady.

Obito actually chuckled at this, "So Yahiko, you chose to betray your family for a boy?"

Yahiko said nothing as she stared at Obito.

"Yahiko, distract the others in the room while I take care of my sensei," Naruto said calmly. Everyone in the room stiffened as they prepared for a battle.

"Coming here was suicide Naruto," Obito stated darkly as he left via kamui.

Naruto shook his head as he let the coward leave.

"Is he really…Obito?!" Kakashi immediately questioned him.

"In the flesh," Naruto answered planning to deter Obito's plans.

"Listen here child, you will tell us everything you know about him since he trained you," Onoki commanded.

Naruto said nothing as he looked at the man that almost killed him, Minato Namikaze.

"We meet again 4th Hokage," he simply said.

Minato said nothing as he pulled out his famous kunai and flung it at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto did nothing as the kunai was mere centimeters away from his precious eyes, before it got close enough to actually damage him it exploded.

Naruto smiled at them which creeped them out.

"I finally finished layering this whole building with explosion tags," he said. Everyone's eyes widened as the room, Yahiko and Naruto started melting.

"GENJUTSU!" someone yelled a little too late. Minato closed his eyes as seconds later an explosion claimed hundreds of lives.

Everyone that was inside of the room appeared outside.

Minato gasped as he started breathing heavy from the amount of chakra he put into that jutsu.

"What the fuck Sasuke how could you not have seen through the genjutsu?!" Minato questioned him.

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke, "I found out we were in a genjutsu seconds before the explosion, he was using some type of seal to hold it long enough to escape my eyes. Don't worry I'll be able to notice it next time."

"A seal strong enough to create a genjutsu that even an Uchiha could not see through…" Onoki whispered, a little bit of fear was settling into his heart.

A small bird landed on Minato's solider with paper in its mouth, Minato took the paper and read its contents out loud.

"I am a child no longer, I will be retrieving my pets from each and every one of their captives before the Akatsuki does beginning in one weeks' time. Hand the bijuu over and your villages will remain in contact, if you are willing to hand them over just have the jinchuuriki flare their bijuu chakra and I will be there. - Naruto Otsutsuki."

"Soldiers go and upgrade Naruto's bingo book entry and write him down as an international criminal bounty is 1billon yen." The Iron Land Commander barked at his officers.

The Kages all came to an agreement to keep in close contact and eliminate Naruto and the Akatsuki together then they left quickly to prepare their villages.

"Naruto if you harm any of the bijuus… I'll kill you," Menma swore as his eyes flashed red due to the Kyuubi's anger.


	14. Battle of Titans

Naruto leaned back on a chair with his feet over the table as he waited to be severed in the small restaurant. Yahiko sat next to him in a more civilized fashion with a big straw hat obscuring her face from view.

The doors that led to the kitchen burst open as the server ran out with there're food, "Anything else Naruto-sama?" The young man asked in fear.

Naruto shook his head no as he tucked in.

Naruto and Yahiko were in a small wealthy village near the fire nation relaxing.

"What is our next action?" Yahiko questioned him due to boredom.

"Tomorrow we will go retrieve the 8 Tails, I know the Akatsuki want to take him out before Kumo completes there defense plans," Naruto answered her.

"Are you sure we can handle both the 4th and his brother?" Yahiko answered.

Naruto only smirked at her.

 **Konoha**

"What?! No we want to fight too!" Mito yelled at her father in the council chambers.

Her and her siblings were just told that they would be placed on lock down due to the movement of Akatsuki.

Menma joined in with her as he said if they fight together their chances on winning will be high.

"No, you won't be fighting and that's final…2 days ago I received an eagle from the Raikage… the Akatsuki have captured the 5-tails, 6-tails, 7-tails and 8-tails. The 8-tails was captured right in Kumo."

The room became deadly silent, Menma's eyes widened in horror.

"H-how?!" Menma yelled out, red outlining beginning to form around him.

Minato sighed, "Obito and Sin…there're sharingans had complete control of the Bijuus, while a man with the Rinnegan defeated A in battle," Minato informed them all.

"NO!" someone yelled out with fear in there're eyes, "I have stayed silent long enough…Hokage-sama we cannot allow them to stay here and attract these…monsters to our village…our HOME!" A rich merchant declared.

Before Minato could respond a ripple of murmurs of agreement started going around.

"Silence!" Minato yelled out in fury, "If you guys want me to kick out my children then I will be going with them, so when the Akatsuki do come to tear this village apart they will find nothing but a leaderless village."

The atmosphere became tense. No one dared to say anything as the Hokage gave them all glares.

"Now my children will be staying inside the safe place behind the Hokage Monument. Tomorrow, we will initiate a code red and all the civilians will be evacuated there also." Menma was about to argue but Minato sent him a glare, "Did you not listen to a thing?! Sin and Obito can control bijuu!"

"Mito and Mina don't contain the actually Kyuubi, just his chakra! I also don't need my eyes to fight once I activate sage mode." Menma argued.

He did have a point Minato thought but he was doing this for their safety, he knew it was selfish of him but they would forgive him once they come out of this alive.

"Do not argue with me, tomorrow morning everything shall be prepared. Meeting dismissed!" Minato said.

Minato quickly flashed away before he changed his mind, he came home to see his wife playing with there're youngest child Nato. Minato gave them both a small tired smile once they noticed him. He had a foreboding feeling so despite how tired he was he sat there with them.

 _'I will survive tomorrow for my family,'_ Minato thought with steel determination.

 **Small Village**

Naruto was dripped with blood as he looked around the massacre he caused in the small bandit camp. Yahiko was watching from a distance with a frown. She knew this was kind of her fault.

Naruto found out that the 5-6tails were captured while he and Yahiko were traveling around the nation due to a break that she requested.

"Naruto I'm sorry," she softly whispered. Naruto started walking away and she quickly followed him as he went to a nearby pond to clean up.

She removed all her clothing and joined in the lake with him but he moved away from her as she neared him.

They both just floated there away from each other.

"Tomorrow we will be taking a trip to Konoha," Naruto said.

Yahiko floated over to him once he closed his eyes and hugged him close.

Naruto was on the line between being upset with her and forgiving her. He sighed once he felt tears start to soak his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. She was always able to fill a hole that resided in her heart.

 _'It's not her fault, all she wants is peace.'_ Naruto thought. The sky darkened and Naruto's red eyes spun in the dark.

 **Next Morning Konoha**

4 strange people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them approached the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Kisame grinned as they neared the village, his mind screamed for the battle to commence. Memories filled Sin as he looked at the village from a distance. Danzo grunted as the village came to his sight, finally he will show them what happens when they doubt his power. Pein looked with an impassive gaze at the large village.

"I'll send my paths to take out there're weak shinobis." Pein said as something appeared over the village and descended into it causing blaring alarms to awaken.

"Kill anyone that stands in your way and locate the jinchuurikis," Pein ordered as they all split apart racing to the village.

Immediately Danzo did a back flip to avoid a sailing kunai. Sasuke came walked out into the clearing with his sharingan activated.

"Today is the day where you will regret taking my family's eyes!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at Danzo, Danzo narrowed his eyes as he went to meet him half way. Both their sharingans were blazing, one pair stolen while the other pair gifted.

Sin sighed as he saw Sarin leaning on a building waiting for him.

Sarin pulled out a ninjato as she stared off with the man that killed her brother.

Pein jumped to avoid a three pronged kunai and dodged a very dangerous slash that aimed at his head.

"So, the famous fourth has graced me with his presence." Pein commented.

Appeared in a flash, his eyes were outlined with orange as he stared at Pein with pure hate.

"Once I kill you I will allow Danzo's root minions to rain hail on the civilians that are at the Hokage Monument," Minato raised a brow, "Nothing can hide from my eyes." Pein informed him.

"Kisame is on his way there right now," Pein informed him.

 _'Menma will make quick work of him,'_ Minato thought. He scanned the village and was proud when he felt that his plan was going on according to plan. Sarin and Sasuke will keep their opponents occupied long enough until he killed Pein.

The Jounin senseis were battling Pein's paths, Minato could feel them losing so he decided to pick things up.

He engaged in a taijutsu battle with Pain creating shockwaves throughout the village due to pain using gravity and Minato using his super strength. The civilians and Minato's kids watched with amazement at Minato's true strength.

Minato pushed back and did a backflip in the air and flashed away. Pein looked around and felt a dangerous spike of chakra behind him he turned and his eyes widened at the sight of a rasenshuriken heading towards him.

Before it hit him one of his paths appeared in front of him and absorbed the chakra. Minato quickly appeared in front of the path and sent it a kick to the temple, effectively killing it.

Minato knew that he was running low on time as there was only ten more minutes left of his sage mode.

He sighed with satisfaction as another one of the Paths died due to Tsunade and Jiraiya entering the battle.

"You made a grave mistake coming here," Minato said, "You see this is my village, this entire village is littered with my seals."

Pein raised a brow, not deterred in the least, "Hmm, maybe I should take away that advantage."

Suddenly the weapon path came and kept Minato distracted as Pein hovered in the air and pointed his palm downwards. Just as Minato finished killing the weapons Pein a shout was head.

 **"Shinra Tensei!"** Everyone watched in horror as the village was destroyed.

When the dust cleared the only thing in contact was the Hokage's Monument.

"Mom let me go!" Menma yelled as he was engulfed in his mother's chakra chains.

Kushina said nothing as she and Mina kept Menma from joining the battle and getting himself killed.

With Sin and Sarin

Sarin laid on the ground exhausted, she was bloody and dirty. She watched as Sin marched on in the distance leaving her alive.

She just lay there with tears as she realized she failed to avenge her brother.

With Sasuke and Danzo

Sasuke stood over Danzo's dead body, he took out two kunais and kneeled down. He jammed them harshly inside of both Danzo's eye sockets.

Suddenly he felt thousands of jounin level shinobi coming, _'Danzo's root shinobi are finally out from the ground huh?'_

He activated his susanoo as he waited for them to come.

Minato stood up and looked around at his destroyed village.

He closed his eyes and felt many of his shinobi dead, his eyes widened as he slammed his hands on the ground and a toad came out. The toad immediately jumped up with Minato on its back and through its sword at the ground in time to cut through a gigantic centipede.

Animal path stood next to Pein as they watch the giant toad. They felt a chakra spike and with speed that shocked them a kunai came sailing past animal path and a flash later she fell dead.

Minato was crouched down next to Pein catching his breath. Pein just stared forward, seconds later they both started running alongside each other, Minato using a ninjato while Pein used a chakra rod to battle each other.

They pushed away from each other as a lightning strike streaked through the darkening sky.

"Danzo's army has arrived," Pein noted as the shinobi from leaf that managed to avoid his devastating attack battled masked shinobi.

The wind blew as a bunch of paper started to form a body, which took the shape of a young women.

Before anyone could say anything Pein stretched out his hands and the new arrival gave a small gasp as she was sent flying towards Pein. The moment she reached there he jammed a rod through her chest.

"Betrayal will not be tolerated," Pein said as he threw Yahiko across the field.

Minato was confused as to what had happened. Suddenly an enormous amount of chakra was felt through the area as a vortex appeared and Naruto came out clad in a black Uchiha battle armor, his sword and gunbai strapped to his back.

All was deathly silent as Naruto started walking towards Yahiko's fallen body, he kneeled down next to her and lifted her head.

Blood was seeping out her mouth but as she struggled to breath. Naruto felt his heart clinch at the sight as his eyes burned with anger. He should have never came here with her no matter how strong she was this battle was not meant for her. He tried finding Sin but he disappeared.

Naruto felt tears threatening to come out but fought against it as he turned to look at the Fourth Hokage who lost sage mode due to time.

"Yondaime…do you have any medical-nins?" Naruto asked him.

Minato shook his head, "They are all in battle or treating the shinobi that are battling the root forces."

"N-Naruto…it's…alright," Yahiko struggled out as she raised a hand to stroke Naruto's saddened face.

"Yahiko…" Naruto said as he brought her up to his chest still refusing to cry in the middle of a battle field.

"Naruto I will always love you," she used all her remaining strength to bring her face up to Naruto's ears and whispered something that made his eyes hardened. Then ever so slowly Yahiko's eyes closed as a smile graced her lips, Naruto stood up and sealed her body.

"So Naruto, you actually managed to take my daughters heart," Pein commented.

Minato was shocked to hear that this man has killed his own daughter.

Naruto was still not facing them as his hands slowly reached for his ninjato, "How could you kill your own daughter Nagato?!"

Pein sighed, "She has become corrupted due to you Naruto, it's because of you she is dead."

Naruto finally gripped the ninjato's hilt, "Did Konan agree to this?"

Pein said nothing, truth is Konan was busy protecting his true body, she has no idea of what just happened.

Naruto gave a deep dark evil laugh that would have struck fear into the weakest of hearts, "So she doesn't know…then I'll make sure to tell her before I kill her!"

Pein brought up his rod to block a downward slash from Naruto as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

 _'Such speed!'_ Minato thought truly impressed. Suddenly all of the paths landed next to Pein and Naruto.

"H-how?!" Minato asked.

"I simply revived them," Pein answered. Suddenly a giant rhino and bird appeared.

Naruto jumped back and slapped his hands on the ground, a gigantic cloud appeared when it cleared Minato sighed.

The giant three tailed turtle was in the battle field.

"Naruto" it growled out.

"Isobu, today I require your aid," Naruto simply said as he stared off at the gigantic summons.

Minato jumped away from them as he was summoning up sage chakra, when an opening appeared he would strike.

A giant vortex appeared and it dropped down a giant statue and a figure dropped on its head.

"Good job Nagato, you managed to make him bring out the bijuu," Obito commented.

Pein's eyes flashed red for a quick moment but Naruto noticed it. Naruto grinned, "So you finally managed to control the god."

Obito said nothing as the statues mouth opened and a chain flew out and wrapped out the 3-tails.

The 3-tails started to use all of its energy to push back, fighting the chains pull.

The Asura path launched a rocket at Naruto. Naruto's eyes spun and the rocket exploded, Naruto flew out the rockets smoke and cut off the Asura path's head.

The human path attempted to jump away but a quick rasenshuriken from Minato stopped it. Minato's eyes were outlined with orange once again.

Suddenly a giant orange beast landed on top of the animal path's summons. When the dust cleared Minato sighed seeing that it was the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi gave him a foxy grin causing him to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Menma sat on top of the Kyuubi's head with, he also had an orange outline around his eyes.

Menma jumped down and engaged in a taijutsu battle against the Preta path, he managed to make it lose its balance causing Menma to send a killing blow to its head.

Naruto already made quick work of the Naraka path.

All that was left was the Deva path which was Pein and Obito.

Obito was still struggling to absorb the 3-tails.

"Menma, where is my sister?" Naruto questioned, finding it strange that he couldn't sense her chakra.

"She's fine, Sakura is taking care of her," Menma answered.

"Why did your mother let you leave?" Minato asked.

"Kisame came and she let me fight him to release some steam, let's just say I'm not going back," Menma answered giving his dad a thumbs up.

Suddenly Isobu fell on the ground and started getting pulled towards the statue, the chain must have been sucking up the beast chakra.

Naruto's eyes morphed and he activated his susanoo and brought down the mighty sword on top of the chain completely shattering it. Multiple chains launched out of the statue due to this, another sword appeared in Naruto's susanoo's empty hand. Naruto started cutting down chain after chain.

Obito was getting frustrated but he wasn't going to go head up with Naruto's susanoo.

"Pein!" He shouted out.

A huge amount of chakra build later Naruto's susanoo was sent tumbling meters away.

Menma went to help but Minato warned him against it, "That statue can suck up bijuus, I'll go fight Obito and you take down Pein."

"No need!" a pissed Naruto shouted as a gigantic crossbow appeared in his hands, a light appeared in a forest nearby, kind of like a target zone.

Naruto reeled back the arrow and black flames engulfed it.

"No!" Pein yelled out catching on to what Naruto was about to do.

He attempted to use the push again but he hit his limit, 5 more seconds until he could use it again he estimated.

Naruto was taking his time to aim but when 1 second remained Naruto launched the blazing hot arrow off into the distance.

A giant ceiling of paper came out in an attempt of protection but it was no match for the fire of the gods.

Naruto grunted as he whipped sweat from his brows.

The 3-tails was almost absorbed. Naruto ran over to the beast deactivating his susanoo to not waste anymore chakra as he leaped into the air a thundering clap was heard as a bright orange flash happened.

Naruto activated a multiple head and arm battle avatar and he was in the center of its stomach.

Obito sighed knowing that this was not going to be easy. He used the statue to summon the 8 and 4-tails completely under his control.

Minato pulled out a three pronged kunai and Menma activated bijuu mode and summoned the Kyuubi.

"Dad, you should go," Menma said, Minato was about to immediately say no but Menma cut him off, "Dad you did so much today, but this is a battle of titans, the toads won't help much and I have a feeling that they would just get in me and Naruto's way. Go dad protect the village and let the future Hokage handle this." He flashed his father a grin and thumbs up.

Minato grinned up at his son and flashed away ready to help his shinobi rain hell on the invading root forces.

The giant 8-tails wrapped around the Kyuubi who grinned and flashed a bijuu bomb in its face.

"Whoa, Kurama, not so close next time," Menma said as he landed on his but due to the shockwave of the blast.

The four tails shot out a jet of fire at Naruto who just stood there and took it, when the smoke cleared Naruto's avatar flung a black orb at the four tails which exploded in its face.

Suddenly 10 chains shoot out of the statue and 9 wrapped around the Kyuubi's tails and 1 around its neck dragging it.

Menma used his giant hands to fight against the chains but his strength was no match.

"Chose one." Obito simply said as he looked at Naruto.

A vortex appeared behind the statue getting ready to sweep it away.

"So that's why you weren't fighting, without the rinnegan summoning the statue takes a lot from you."

Obito simply nodded as both bijuu were almost absorbed.

Menma lost his bijuu mode but was launching rasenshurikens at the chains in an attempt to free Kurama.

Naruto sighed as he used his avatar to grab hold of Kurama and pull him away from the statue, but the chains would not give up.

"Menma, get the fuck out of here!" Naruto shouted.

Menma gave him a look but nodded and jumped to a safe distance.

The avatar fired a black orb at the chains that were wrapped around the Kyuubi causing them to get destroyed.

Before the statue could summon more chains Naruto fired another one this time at the statue, before it could reach there, the statue and the three tails disappeared.

Naruto caught Obito's widening eyes before his disappeared.

The Kyuubi grunted as it rolled on its belly and nodded at Naruto and then it puffed away.

Naruto deactivated his avatar and landed skillfully on his feet. He armor was teared and his hair was extra messy. Naruto had a white bandage wrapped around his head just like Asura.

Civilians started to slowly leave the Hokage Monument as Menma's graduating class and family came to the field.

"Kakashi, I need a report on the casualties." Minato said as he appeared in a flash.

"About 10 dead on our side, but the invaders are all dead," Kakashi reassured him. Minato nodded though he was still expecting a more detailed report.

The sky was slowly clearing as if it knew that the battle was done.

ANBU landed next to Naruto ready to kill him, but Minato raised his hands and gave a small smile.

"Let him go, he helped us win and I don't think you guys could even kill him," he said. Some of the ANBU blushed in embarrassment under their mask.

"Where is my little sister?" Naruto asked for the second time today.

There was a shuffle in the crowd of people as they parted ways, Sarin was walking out with Sakura's aid due to being injured.

Sarin gave Naruto a weak smile, "I knew you would come."

Naruto smirked, "Don't flatter yourself, I only came because time has run out."

His gaze suddenly became serious, "Who did this to you?" He questioned while stroking her face with his hands. Even though he already had a good idea he still wanted to hear for himself.

"Sin," she simply said.

Naruto turned to face the gathered shinobi, "Prepare yourselves for war, war unlike the likes you guys have seen. When the time comes I will be the one to fight Madara Uchiha, this little battle today was nothing compared to the one that is to come. Don't worry about Sin, I'll take care of him," Naruto said as a giant bird came to life behind him.

He mounted the bird and took flight into the air, leaving behind a destroyed village.

Minato smiled as he told an ANBU to erase Naruto's bounty from Konoha.

As Naruto flew through the air he sighed as he thought of what Yahiko told him.

 _'Fight for what is right Naruto.'_

Naruto's eyes rippled and changed.


	15. Sin's Secret

**a/n**

 **Q: What is Naruto's battle avatar?**

 **A: Some people the other chapter were wondering what Naruto's battle abatar is. Well if you are not a person who understands almost all the aspects of Naruto then keep reading to find out what Naruto's avatar is. Search on google Asura battle buddah that is what Naruto's battle avatar or buddah is.**

 **Q: Why am I rushing the story?**

 **A: This is only the first part of this story, I'm not aiming to write a detailed explanation of Naruto's birth through the Fourth Shinobi war. My goal with this story is after the war is ended to start something unique (no it's not anything like Naruto adventuring to different universes or big crossovers).**

 **I am looking for a beta, someone who can help me out with the battle scenes and give me tips on character development.**

* * *

 **NOW ON TO THE STORY**

The sun peaked over the mountains as the day was just about to commence. Naruto laid in the center of his underground training center, the he was bored of just meditating the whole day but he had to. He went through the book Asura left him on some of his most important knowledge, he was trying to find anything on his new eyes.

During the battle at Konoha he found out he had them after Yahiko died but he immediately turned it off, intending on using it as an element of surprise. **(There is a lot of controversy over the thought of if the rinnegan could be deactivated. Well on the side of the debate I chose that it is able to be deactivated. Sorry if offend anyone, but if you guys have an argument I am actually interested in your side of the subject.)**

Naruto also found out something very interesting that Asura has kept from him which he will reveal later on.

(Great Kage Summit)

The Kages met up once again to talk about what happened at when the Akatsuki came to Konoha. Minato gave a very detailed explanation about what happened, shocking all the others in the room.

Onoki gained a very thoughtful expression as he thought of one Naruto Otsutsuki. He was becoming too strong for Onoki's liking and the fact that he aided Konoha did not bode too well for him.

Minato as if sensing the sudden tension in the room spoke, "Konoha is not allied to Naruto in any shape or form. The reason why he came and 'helped' is due to his own ambitions which are still unknown. I think that Naruto…no I know that he still has some good in him that is struggling to escape."

Ai (Fourth Raikage, calling him A all the time is annoying) grunted and all eyes turned to him, "Just like Konoha to see the good in everyone ehh?" He chuckled to himself.

Suddenly A slammed his fist on the table creating a loud bang, "I will not sit back and relax until this Otsutsuki impersonator is dead!"

Sarin's eyes narrowed as he said this but said nothing knowing that this is not her place to speak.

Suddenly a voice spoke and a strange déjà vu moment occurred as a vortex appeared.

Naruto came out of said vortex and stayed floating in the air showing his perfect chakra control. He wore a black style Jounin pants and no shirt showing off a few scars and seals. Some of the girls adopted small blushes on there're face as they stared at Naruto's cut physique.

"Well come and try," Naruto said as he stared down at the Raikage whose eyes flared with rage as his lightning armor flared to life.

Too fast for the eye to follow, he reappeared in front of Naruto with his fist a few centimeters in front of Naruto's face. Before the lethal blow could land a big shockwave was heard and Ai was repealed, he was sent flying across the room at amazing speed and he burst through the wall soon crashing into the floor.

No one said anything as they stared back in forth between Naruto and the hole in the wall in shock.

Minato's eyes narrowed as that jutsu seemed…so familiar to him.

The room soon started to get flooded by samurai who were prepared to attack Naruto but his voice stopped them.

"Commander calm your dogs or I will…" His silver eyes narrowing, his fingers were itching for a fight anyways.

The commander sighed knowing that engaging with Naruto in this setting would not sit will for him, he raised his hands at his men showing them to stand down and they immediately did so.

Suddenly a burst of chakra was felt as a blue human bullet came flying in seconds later the person stopped.

Ai stood unmoving in the air with his arm outstretched over Naruto who was crouched down with his ninjato pointed at Ai's stomach ready to gut him.

Ai saw that he was beat so he deactivated his lightning armor once he did so Naruto stood up and Ai fell to the ground.

"Attempt that one more time Ai and Kumo will be without a Kage very soon," Naruto said not even looking at Ai who walked back to his seat with a very pissed off expression.

"What is it that you are here for brat?" Onoki asked.

Naruto looked at Onoki and they both had a stare down for nearly a minute until Mei couldn't take the boredom any longer.

"Tell us why you are here please Naruto, it couldn't possibly be to see little old me," she said as she fanned her face in a flirty manner.

Naruto chose this moment to look around the room then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I came to give you all the same message I gave to Konoha," he said capturing everyone's attention, "a war is coming prepare your armies and unite together. I will not be your foe in this war unless you guys would like that, when the time comes I will be the one to battle Madara Uchiha. That is all, thank you for your time." Naruto said. He disappeared the same way he appeared.

As he left a small scroll took his position. The Commander nodded at one of his guards who retrieved the scroll and read its contents.

"Kabuto and Reanimation," he read.

Almost all of the Konoha ninjas nearly had a heart attack, so that's what Obito was planning was a thought that came flashing through Minato's mind.

The other room occupants noticed the Konoha shinobi's alertness and asked them about it.

"Reanimation is a dangerous kinjutsu that is able to revive people, I think Obito is going to have Kabuto use this technique to revive dead ninjas," Minato explained. Everyone adopted a grim expression on there're face.

"But when the technique was used by Orochimaru the shinobi he revived were not at full power and he was only able to revive a couple," Menma cut in.

"Then that must be what the bijuu are for, to give Kabuto the boost to use this jutsu in a great scale," Gaara said, finally speaking, his eyes were closed as he thought of ways to protect his village.

"Using the bijuus chakra will help Kabuto make and endless amount of dead shinobi that have infinite chakra and will only be able to be defeated if one destroys the entire body before it regenerates." Minato reasoned.

Onoki finally made a decision as he stared at every of the many young scarred faces in the room.

' _This isn't about Iwa anymore, it is about the future of every shinobi life. I have lived through enough wars to see the destruction they cause to family lives and the legends that they end.'_

Onoki floated to the middle of the table silencing the entire room as he placed his hat down in the center and floated back.

As everyone stared at him in confusion he gave a small grin, "Well? Who else will lend Iwa a hand to protect the future of our villages and our children's lives?"

The other Kages couldn't help but grin themselves even the Raikage who got his ass handed to him grinned. All the other Kages dropped there're hats together in the center and nodded at each other. They then proceeded to share information to each other and debated over the best way to protect the world.

The Iron Land Commander smiled as he watched them cooperating together for a great need, _'This is how it should always be all the Great Shinobi Villages working together to make the world safe!'_

(A Temple in the Wind Country)

The seals around Naruto glowed blue as his stored chakra started leaking out while he walked up the numerous steps towards the temple killing any monk that stood in his way.

Naruto briefly wondered why Sin would chose this place of all the other places to hide out. This temple was owned by a cult that believed in the same god Hidan did, these people constantly did sacrifices to there're god. Naruto just placed this as another sick thing Sin took pleasure in.

As Naruto entered the temple he found Sin sitting on a throne like chair with his hands supporting his head in a bored manner.

Naruto felt rage fill him as he destroyed a genjutsu Sin attempted placing on him. Naruto's EMS flared as he flung himself at Sin who stood there waiting for him.

They both engaged in a taijutsu battle, neither gaining the upper hand until Sin kicked Naruto across the room.

Naruto stood up and looked at Sin in the eyes and was unnerved due to the fact that Sin's sharingan was not activated.

"Calm yourself Naruto and you may have a chance to beat me," Sin said softly.

Naruto knew he was right and took deep steady breaths to calm his rage, "Why did you do it Sin?! If you give me a good enough reason as to why I may not chose to kill you."

Sin shook his head as a kunai slipped through his hands and he fell into a stance and activated his sharingan knowing that Naruto was ready to fight serious now.

Naruto took out his ninjato and the both ran at each other. Sparks of metal flew as both swords connected and they match each other Sin's skills in kenjutsu showed as he swiftly evaded a slash from Naruto and slashed him across the chest using a kunai.

Naruto jumped away from Sin and the blue chakra that was coming out of his seals healed him.

Sin raised a brow at this, "Seems like you are progressing very well in fuinjutsu, I take it Uzushio has a lot of information on seals?"

Naruto just growled at him and reeled his head back and shot out a large fire ball at Sin who jumped to evade it. Sin's eyes widened as Naruto was already in the air waiting for him, Naruto slashed down at Sin ready to kill him.

Suddenly a pillar of black flames divided them Naruto immediately evaded the flames due to their killing heat. Sin deactivated the heat in time for him to pass through and land safely.

Naruto gave him no time to balance himself as he flung a kunai at Sin who caught it by using his pointer finger to go through the hole. Seconds later the kunai exploded and Sin cursed himself for forgetting about Naruto's unique jutsu. The top of his finger was blown off.

Naruto's hands was now coated with black lighting and he ran towards Sin.

Sin's eyes rotated fast and Naruto raised a brow as he felt the cold tip of a blade at his neck.

"H-how?" he choked out.

"You are not the only one with a unique jutsu, my eyes give me the ability to stop time for a second within a certain area," Sin said. Naruto's eyes spun and he entered a pocket dimension then he left the dimension appearing a few meters away from Sin.

' _A jutsu like that has to have a cool down,'_ Naruto reasoned, _'plus it must put heavy strain into his eyes due to him not having the eternals yet.'_

The ground underneath Naruto shook and exploded, Naruto was on top of an earth dragons head and it was flying towards Sin at an alarming rate.

Sin flashed through a couple of hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground a gigantic jagged earth wall was forming, Sin used his chakra to push himself backwards as he made the wall meters thick.

Naruto jumped off the earth dragons head as it collided with the earth wall. Sin raced outside and Naruto followed him and they engaged in a taijutsu battle, no words were exchanged as there're blows matched the others.

Naruto pushed back and summoned the godly black flames causing Sin to run around and evade them. Naruto continued this no matter the rate it was draining his chakra source, he had plenty sored so it did not deter him.

Before the flames could catch Sin he reappeared in front of Naruto posed to punch him, "Five minutes Naruto said before Sin delivered him a bone crushing punch which caused him to slam into the temples walls.

Naruto walked out with a slightly purple cheek.

The sky above them darkened along with Naruto's expression.

Suddenly Naruto clapped his hands together as a loud screech was heard and a half second later a loud clap was heard throughout the elemental nations causing many to rub their ears and the Kages to send out ANBU to investigate.

When the dust cleared a tall blue susanoo stood proudly with Sin in the center sporting a bloody shoulder. Sin's susanoo swung its blade at Naruto.

Naruto activated his own black susanoo and both blades connected causing a loud BOOM.

Naruto's susanoo proved to be the stronger when it shoved Sin's to the ground.

Sin's susanoo picked itself up and they both faced each other, both legendary Uchiha just looked at each other with narrowed eyes. Sin showed no surprise at seeing Naruto sporting the legendary sage eyes.

Both of them dropped there're susanoo and attacked each other with weapons once again. They both stared into the others eyes as the kunai and ninjato met. Naruto gained a rush of anger seeing the mirth in Sin's eyes, Naruto's sword cut through Sin's kunai due to him using wind chakra.

Sin stopped time again and punched Naruto in the stomach, Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke and suddenly Sin felt a cold metal go through his stomach.

"H-how?" he asked as he struggled to speak.

"I counted the time until you would use your jutsu and I could till when you were about to use it due to your eye movements. When I dropped your susanoo I replaced myself with a blood clone and hid within my pocket dimension so you wouldn't notice two chakra sources," Naruto explained as he took out the sword from Sin's stomach knowing that he cut clean through it and it was only a matter of minutes till Sin died.

"I should have known you were up to something when you activated your rinnegan. Let me guess they allowed you to see when I was going to stop time so you can leave at the right moment?" He asked.

Naruto only nodded, "Now, tell me why you killed the clan…"

Sin chuckled as his eyes flashed and he caught Naruto in a memory genjutsu knowing that he was running out of time.

(Sin's Memory Jutsu)

 _A younger version of Sin stood with his back touching the wall as he held something wrapped in a towel. He was facing Obito Uchiha who was wearing his mask and Akatsuki garb._

" _So have you decided Sin? Your sister's life or the Uchiha clan's life." Obito question him._

 _Sin sighed as he unraveled the bundle and saw a smiling little baby who was giggling at him. Earlier today his mother gave birth to this little baby in the house with his father there and his grandmother who was delivering the baby._

 _5 minutes after the baby was born a vortex appeared and Obito stepped out with a sword. Sin's father leaped at the intruder sharingan ablaze. Obito made quick work of him and then killed his grandmother and mother._

 _Sin took his sister in his arm to escape but a vortex came and sucked him in, he landed with his sister in his hands on a flat plane._

 _Obito appeared next to him._

" _Hello Sin Uchiha, my name Is Madara Uchiha and I am here to give you a proposition," he said calmly._

 _Sin was seething with fear and anger as his eyes morphed into the fabled mangekyo._

 _His eyes were burning with pure hate and anger but he knew he couldn't take on this Uchiha if he is who he says he is and since his sister was here also._

" _I have seen you train, you are an amazing prodigy of your generation and I would like to work with you. To join me all you have to do is annihilate the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of your sister, if you chose not to then I will kill your sister," Obito explained._

 _Obito pulled them out of kamui and gave Sin a couple of minutes to think._

 _As Sin looked into his sisters beautiful eyes as she giggled at him he made his choice._

" _When?" he asked._

" _Now."_

 _Sin placed the baby gently in her crib and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Don't worry little one I will always watch over you." He promised her as she started tearing up._

" _You're doing the right thing Sin," Obito told him._

 _Sin glared at him and sighed as he grabbed his sword and followed after Obito, 'I will kill you one day.'_

(Back in the Present)

Naruto sat there stony faced as he looked at the dying Uchiha, _'So this is all Obito's fault after all,'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto felt a rain drop and then suddenly many more followed after it.

"N-naruto," Sin struggled out coughing out blood, "please don't let Obito kill my sister. Please protect her or else my act of betrayal will mean nothing. She is innocent in all this."

Naruto sighed as he felt troubled by this whole ordeal, "Where is your sister now?"

Sin chuckled, "She is the letter girl that is trying to kill you."

Naruto suddenly turned around in time to block a slash from a girl that couldn't be older than 12. She stood at 5'2 with long black hair, she wore a standard ANBU outfit. Her eyes were blazing red with patterns similar to Sin's, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't fight him little sister," he laughed, "I will always love you Rai."

This only caused Rai to scream as she cried and repeatedly punched Naruto in the chest until she broke down went to her brother's side and cry on his dead body.

Naruto looked on with interest and regret, no he swallowed up his regret, _'This…this is all Obito and Madara's fault.'_

' _I'll help you out with your promise Sin, I'll be the one to kill Obito.'_

Naruto looked up into the sky and allowed the water droplets to fall on his face as he stared into the heavens.

He suddenly felt many chakra signatures approaching at high speed paces, he left via kamui taking Rai and Sin's body along with him and brought them to his hideout.

They appeared in the living room where Rai continued to cry over Sin's body.

Naruto took a blanket and put it over her shoulders and sighed to himself as he sat and watched her continue to cry until she fell asleep from the emotional pain and the pain of activating her mangekyo sharingan.

Naruto closed his eyes to catch some sleep also while making a clone keep watch just in case Rai tried to kill him in his sleep.

(Next Morning)

When Naruto woke up he found Rai still sleeping and sighed as he got up and made breakfast for the two of them.

A couple of minutes later when he was done making breakfast he heard sniffing and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Stop crying," Naruto started, "he wouldn't want you to waste your tears."

"Y-you killed him," she murmured.

"And he killed my brother, a life for a life," he calmly responded.

She chuckled low which caused Naruto to raise a brow, "Yea…a life for a life."

Suddenly she flicked around and hurled a kunai at Naruto at speeds unseen but the kunai just phased through Naruto.

Rai stared into his eyes with cold black orbs, "Guess he was right."

Naruto just looked at her, "Hurry and eat then get ready for your day. I will be sealing Sin's eyes for when I deem you ready of them."

Rai sighed as she ate and went to shower after Naruto showed her where the shower is.

When she was finished she saw that Naruto was done with taking out Sin's eyes and sealing them.

As she stared at Naruto who was currently reading a scroll she couldn't help but wonder. Who exactly is Naruto and why hasn't he killed her yet? Is it for his own gains?

He killed Sin and just because of that she wants nothing more but to stuff a kunai in his throat but couldn't due to obvious reasons. She also knew that Naruto's reason for killing Sin was in cold blood, her brother been told her about the Uchiha massacre and his reasons for doing it.

Sin always visited her while she was growing up in Konoha, she had no friends due to few knowing that she was Sin's sister, they were scared of her just like many were scared of Naruto.

Naruto turned his head and stared at her with his deep silver eyes.

"You and me…were not so different," she whispered, Naruto only raised a brow but didn't ask her what she meant by that.

Naruto wondered what he should do with her, he was debating on whether or not to send her to Konoha until the war is over or take her with him.

' _Train her…Sin's eyes will be a powerful force in the future,'_ a dark voice whispered in his thoughts. Naruto nodded to himself, that would be the best option but with the war going on he couldn't be bothered with babysitting a little brat.

"I will be taking you to back to Konoha, where you will stay until this war is over." Naruto informed her.

Rai's eyes widened, "You can't! They'll kill me!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this, "They have no reason for this, you were kidnapped by an S class shinobi."

Rai's face became downcast as she knew she would be subjected to even more hate in the village, rumors were probably spreading around like wild fire.

"Please," she begged.

Naruto sighed, "Fine you will stay with me but most of the time you will probably be remained stuck here due to how busy I will be. Whatever I say you will do with no hesitation, got it?"

Rai bit her lip with nervousness but answered nonetheless, "Hai sensei!"

Naruto had to admit that he liked the sound of sensei, a small grin found its way to his face.

(Konoha Training Ground)

Mina looked on with pride as her students trained, they were smiling as they battled on another.

Innocence was the one thing that showed clearly on there're face, she frowned knowing that they will soon know the pain of being a shinobi.

She looked up into the dark sky and sighed as a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, it reminded her of someone who has been clouding her thoughts for a while. The infamous Naruto Otsutsuki, she had a feeling that she would be seeing more of the dangerous shinobi with time to come.

Her father, brother and Jiraiya have been training vigorously, with almost no brake which scared the girls of the family who watched them come home every night with grins on there're bloody face. They were working on something big probably.

Mito hasn't been slacking off either, she was working on perfecting her control over Kyuubi's chakra and was succeeding.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata have been training together in medical ninjutsu knowing that the village will need it soon.

Suddenly five ANBU dropped around Mina startling her students, "Jounin Mina, your presence is required by the Hokage!"

"Go home and rest up," Mina spoke to her students as she left via shunshin.

Mina appeared in the Hokage's Office and noticed Ino, Sakura, Mito and Z was there.

"Hello Z," she greeted the Kumo shinobi with a smile who just nodded at her. She noticed that he got bigger and could sense that his chakra was way bigger than before.

"The reason why I have called you all here today is due to the fact that Z has been chasing Kisame Hoshigake, Orochimaru and an unrecognizable enemy for days and they have evaded his capture."

"How is that possible Hokage-sama they are all dead?!" Ino questioned.

"The reanimation jutsu," Sakura muttered causing Minato to nod grimly.

"Yes, they have cracks on their body meaning the use of that jutsu in its imperfect form, the strange ninja was carrying a scroll which I think has important information due to the fact that they chose not to fight me."

"Tomorrow, you guys will find them and capture or kill them while bringing back the scroll, this is an S-rank mission led by Sasuke Uchiha." Minato finished.

Mina finally turned sharply and was nearly startled by Sasuke's presence behind her who just smirked at her.

"Alright squad get some rest and meet me at the main entrance tomorrow morning," Sasuke ordered.

(Main Entrance)

They all met up and Sasuke greeted them with a nod.

"Alright, me, Z, Mito and Mina will be the ones to engage in battle. Sakura I want you to stay back and watch just in case we need your specialty and try to take the scroll from any opening you find. Ino I need you to enter one of their minds and take any information you can."

Team Sasuke nodded and they took off going to the last place the ANBU Tracking team reported to have seen the three revived shinobi.

The team soon came upon a clearing which was very familiar.

"Isn't this the Nara Clans forest?" Ino questioned.

"Yes, what could they want here?" Mito questioned.

Sasuke suddenly jumped out of the way evading a very dangerous stray kunai shocking the rest of the group.

Z activated his lightning armor and rushed into the distance a loud smacking noise was suddenly heard, the team rushed after him.

Z was standing crouched down with his fist connected to Kisame's sword who wore a large grin. Orochimaru had a big smirk and the unknown enemy was wearing a white mask.

"You pesky Konoha shinobi are too late," the masked man said in a deep voice.

"Too late for what exactly?" Mina asked.

The masked person ignored Mina's question and turned to his partners, "The Hokage's kids have the Kyuubi's chakra in them, stall the others and I'll drain it out of them."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his heart started beating faster, "Mina and Mito get out of here now! We'll hold them off, go to Konoha as fast as you can and bring reinforcements. This man is Obito Uchiha!"

"Sasuke, you know we can handle our own, no offense but it should be Sakura and Ino that you are worried about." Mito said as she unsealed her blade.

Z jumped away from Kisame and joined them.

Obito looked at the young shinobi that stood before him, "Today you will learn that the shinobi world is not a place for children."

The ground burst open and the same gigantic statue from the time Pein attacked the village appeared.

Shocking everyone Sasuke appeared under Orochimaru with lightning speed and he struck a chirodi through his chest.

Everyone expected Orochimaru to drop dead just like that but were surprised to see him grin.

Sasuke smirked, **"Chirodi Explosion!"**

Orochimaru's body exploded in a dusty sight, Sasuke stood up thinking his job was done but was surprised to find himself dodging a downward slash from Orochimaru.

"I guess that wasn't enough," he sighed.

"But this will be!" Mito shouted.

Sasuke took that as a warning and shunshined away as Mito flung a rasenshuriken at Orochimaru whose eyes widened.

The jutsu connected and exploded upon impact, when all the dust cleared out Orochimaru did not reform.

"It's just two vs 6 now," Mina said.

Mito and Sasuke ran and engaged in a battle with Kisame while Mina powered up a rasenshuriken and waited for an opening.

Obito watched all this happening and waited for his chance to gain some of the Kyuubi's chakra since the girls didn't hold the actual beast within them he wouldn't have to stress over 'accidently' killing them. This was a dangerous game that he was playing at but he was currently buying time for his forces to apprehend Kakashi and take back his sharingan. Him leading out these five greatly weakened Konoha's forces all seemed to be going well for him due to the fact that his close reported that Kakashi was on his way back from a mission.

He didn't even need the Kyuubi's chakra anymore due to the fact that there was a pseudo jinchuuriki who he found and captured.

Everything was rolling into place for him, all he needed was his sharingan and then he would revive Madara and they would begin the Moon Plan together.

The only big threat he saw was Naruto or Menma and Sasuke together.

' _Mission Complete,'_ he thought as his clones memories came rushing back to him.

"Kisame kill the one with the pink hair and you will be revived again," Obito stated as a vortex appeared and took him away.

A predatory like grin appeared on Kisame's face but his eyes narrowed due to the act of betray.

' _Well I might as well put my unlimited chakra to use, I won't toy around with them like that idiot Orochimaru did'_ Kisame concluded. His ears perked up as he heard a cutting sound he quickly raised his sword and watched it eat the rasenshuriken.

"I won't be as easy to beat as Orochimaru, as I'm thinking about it now Orochimaru was never one to be controlled he was always the controller no wonder he allowed you brats to take him down so easily," Kisame stated.

A smooth voice cut through the clearing, "And what about you Kisame? Have you lived as the pawn too long to realize how foolish it is to follow Obito?"

Everyone turned looked up towards the trees to catch the sight of Naruto who was sitting lazily on a tree branch as he looked up towards the sky.

Rage flowed through Kisame's blood as he knew how right Naruto was, in stunning speed he appeared above Naruto ready to cleave him in half.

Time seemed to slow down as most of the witnesses thought Naruto was done for but were proved wrong when Kisame seemed to hit an invisible force and was launched meters away effectively going through a tree.

"Just like with the Raikage," Ino whispered as she heard of the little 'battle' that was between Naruto and the Raikage.

Kisame came racing back looking even more like a shark as he transformed and glided skillfully through the many trees.

When he reached Naruto again, Naruto leaped up and twirled in the air until he faced the back of Kisame and suddenly Kisame burst into a pillar of black flames.

Naruto landed gracefully on the floor and turned to face the Konoha shinobi.

He was surprised that Z didn't out right attack him but chalked it up as fear, seeing someone kill an S-class shinobi single handedly with no difficulty does that to people.

"Hm, seems like I was too late," Naruto said more to himself than the others, "Obito already left."

"Thanks for the help," Mina spook.

Mina and Naruto looked eyes for a moment causing Mina to almost get lost into those silver pools of his.

Naruto looked away from her and looked up into the sky and sighed, "For regular shinobi killing off the reanimated shinobi will be a pain in the ass. The only way to cause less death in the war is to find Kabuto and kill him so he could stop using the jutsu. I have estimated that he will begin using it in 2 days' time."

Z nodded at the information but asked a question that was filling his mind, "Why are you telling us this exactly?"

"I will be able to trace the location of Kabuto when he begins the jutsu so I will deal with him. And I told you all this information because I felt like it, or would you rather me keep your villages in the dark?" Naruto asked.

Mina quickly answered, "No Naruto, we appreciate the information I think what Z really meant to ask was where did you get this information?"

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Mina inches away from her face causing everyone to stiffen.

He leaned in towards her ears causing Mina to release a shiver, "I know all." After those words left his mouth he disappeared causing Mina to release a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Sasuke shook his head and took off motioning his team to follow him.

' _He killed Sin…Naruto how strong are you?'_ Sasuke thought with a growl.

The image of Naruto's EMS hang in his mind taunting him.

(Minato's Office)

Sasuke's team left after tell Minato everything that happened and Minato wrote a letter for the Raikage and gave it to Z. Before Z left despite his refusal Minato sent him off with a few ANBU to ensure his safety back home.

Minato thought about the fight between Naruto and Kisame as shook his head as he looked over his village on top of the Hokage Monument.

' _So you do hold the eyes Naruto… you better use them for what is right or else I doubt my little princess will be happy with me killing you,'_ he thought with a small chuckle as he remembered noticing a tiny blush grace Mina's face when Sasuke told him about Naruto whispering something to her.

* * *

 **Don't forget I am a new writer :p I enjoy reading advice from all my readers as it helps me fix up my writing**

 **I'm looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter**

 **next chapter in the beginning I will be responding to reviews in the beginning of the chapter**

 **Thank you all my loyal supporters :))**


	16. Darkness

**2 Days Later**

The 5 Kages stood together as they stared at their combined forces. Minato stood in front of them with serious expression, "Today is the day that we will fight a common enemy…now we won't be battling the common shinobi but we are battling dead shinobi. I understand that you guys will see your dead comrades and lovers but do not let that deter you from destroying them because they are not in control of there're actions. We must fight as one nation today…The Allied Forces!"

The crowd raged with cheers when Minato finished with his speech but it was cut short when they felt a huge source of chakra come out of nowhere. They all turned to face the direction of the chakra.

A lone man standing on top of a tall pile of stones stood dressed in a black Uchiha battle armor complete with a gunbai and a ninjato strapped to his back. His spikey locks flew all over the place as he stood and waited.

The Allied Forces were already notified that Naruto would not be there enemy today but in fact would be the one to end the Reanimation Jutsu but that still didn't calm there nerves at being so close to the living legend.

Naruto felt his ego boost at the fear in the eyes of many of the assembled shinobi. _'With fear comes respect.'_

Suddenly a huge source of many chakras were sensed and Naruto disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"This is what we trained for!" Minato shouted and all the shinobi jumped away to perform there're duties.

Naruto appeared inside of a deep dark forest and felt something preventing him from warping closer to where he locked on Kabuto's chakra. He decided that he would have to run there.

Minutes into running tree by tree Naruto jumped up to avoid a very dangerous clay bomb than he dropped down to avoid a pierce from a thread like stick.

"Seems like we got ourselves quite a bounty," Kakuza said. Deidara just grinned from besides him.

"So it was you two that Kabuto deemed fit to kill me," Naruto stated.

"We don't have to kill you…just keep you busy until he finds a way to do so himself," Deidara simply said with a shrug.

"Well you two together would give quite the distraction but he forgot something," Naruto said.

"And what's that?" Kakuza questioned getting ready to dodge any surprise attacks.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Kakuza shocking both of them, "You two are nothing in the speed category." Kakuza suddenly exploded in Naruto's face.

Once the smoke cleared Naruto was seen standing in the middle of his susanoo with a frown. If I had my sharingan activated I would have notice it was a clay clone. He deactivated his susanoo ready to deal with those to freaks quickly.

Suddenly both Kakuza and Deidara exploded in a burst of black flames completely disintegrating them. Naruto looked around and unstrapped his ninjato sensing the familiar chakras. He became intangible to evade a swarm of shurikens and kunais.

"Shisui I don't think it's wise to try and kill the Elemental Nations only hope who is in fact your brother I might add," a voice cut through the clearing.

3 people came into the clearing. Sin, Itachi and Shisui Uchiha.

Shisui grinned, "Hello brother."

Naruto raised a brow, "Are you three being controlled?"

"Heck no, three powerful Uchihas like us can't be controlled," Shisui boosted with a thumbs up. Itachi just sighed and Sin stayed silent.

"We're here to kill the bastard that is messing with the dead," Itachi explained. Naruto nodded and gave Shisui a nod as he shot off into the clearing with the three jumping tree to tree next to him.

"So did you three make up or something? I'm not seeing you three at each other's throats." Naruto questioned. The air suddenly felt heavier as no one said a word.

"We talked about it and we understand his reasons for doing it, I would have probably done the same thing if it was Sasuke's life that was threatened and Shisui agrees," Itachi explained.

Naruto took a glance at Sin and saw him wearing a poker face and his reanimated sharingan was rotating. (I don't remember if Itachi died with his sharingan or if Sasuke took it but for the sake of the story any reanimated Uchiha has a pair of sharingans that are at the stage they unlocked.)

"How is my sister doing?" Sin questioned.

"I have her doing something for me, don't worry she is safe," Naruto said as he picked up the pace not in the mood for a conversation.

A rain of kunais raced at them but they all exploded thanks to Naruto. The team came to a complete stop as the came face to face with Kabuto, his face was down and covered by a hood.

Kabuto chuckled darkly as he slowly lifted his face and none of the Uchihas even gasped as they came face to face with a reptile like face.

"You ugly bastard," Shisui whispered. Naruto had to resist the urge to face palm at his brothers antics, he ruined the serious moment.

"Is this where being Orochimaru's bitch takes you?" Naruto questioned. Kabuto's snakelike tongue licked his lips as he grinned at Naruto.

"Naruto…we were hoping that you would allow us to handle this," Sin said still staring at Kabuto. Naruto was tempted to say no, he wanted the glory of this battle to himself but he knew how much this would mean to the three fallen Uchiha 'brothers'.

Naruto jumped back to watch the battle that would unfold, he knew that Kabuto would be light work for the 3 Uchihas due to there're godly eyes and skill set.

Shocking them all Shisui appeared right behind Kabuto with a kunai going straight through his belly. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the display of speed, such talent gone to waste due to death.

Kabuto disappeared as if he was some illusion a long tail wrapped itself around Shisui's neck from above the trees. The tail burst in black flames thanks to Itachi they were disgusted as they watched the tail grow back.

' _Interesting,'_ Naruto thought.

Suddenly a hand made from wood grabbed Sin and placed a paper seal on his head.

Kabuto burst out with laughter, "Time to recreate a battle." As soon as he said that he let go of Sin who just stood there and pulled out a kunai. A red glow appeared on his forehead, he shook his head and flung the kunai at Kabuto.

' _Hmm, guess the seal won't work on them again,"_ Kabuto thought with a frown. He ducked to avoid the kunai that was sailing at his head but that proved to be a distraction as he was kneed in the stomach and sent flying backwards.

Kabuto used his long tail to grab a hold of the ninjato that came slicing down on him and ripped it from his attacker's hand. Shisui's eyes widened as he found himself falling towards his own ninjato, he felt someone switch places with him.

Itachi burst into a crow of birds and used a kunai to stab Kabuto in the throat who just jumped back and healed himself.

Naruto resisted the urge to groan, this battle was getting boring.

"It's quite funny how you guys are fighting like teammates, after all Sin did kill those who you love," Kabuto stated knowing that he needed to come up with something fast or else he would lose his life here.

Shisui shook his head slowly, "You can't manipulate us, we already talked before we came here, and your mistake was resurrecting all three of us."

Sin felt a sense of dread come inside of him as he could feel more of the allied forces dying. He could tell that Naruto felt it also because his eyes narrowed. Kabuto had a huge grin on his face.

Naruto dropped his head and smirked which slowly turned into a real smile that looked weird on his face. Someone has just showed themselves, this battle needed to end soon.

Naruto reached for his ninjato but was beaten to the punch as Itachi's eyes spun fast and he captured Kabuto's eyes. **"Izanami!"**

All of the other gathered Uchiha's surprised surprising gasps at the use of such a legendary jutsu. Seconds past and cracks slowly started to appear on all of the revived Uchiha's faces.

Naruto came to face all three of them who held small grins even at the face of death.

"Naruto, watch over Sarin for me," Shisui said as he gave Naruto a hug who just nodded not really used to these type of feelings.

Shisui disappeared with while letting go a small line of tears.

Itachi asked Naruto to do the same for his brother and Konoha, Naruto wasn't so sure about the last part but he would gladly watch over Sasuke because she made his little sister happy.

Sin stared at Naruto the man who beat him in battle, "Naruto I thank you for watch over my sister. I know that there is some anger still trapped down deep inside of your heart, you've been through a lot. Destruction is not the answer," and this he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and continued, "there is a greater path that can make a difference. I picked the selfish path all because of my love for my sister."

With that Sin disappeared with a small smile.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his rinnegans that were swirled by tomoes.

"I've learned that a long time ago Sin, but the fact is I don't give a shit. All of my enemies deserve death and destruction, time to end this shit." With that being said Naruto looked into the sky and sighed as he saw a smiling Yahiko.

Bodies littered the ground all around not many died but it was still enough to cause the allied forces to cry as they lost some of their loved ones. They looked on in the distance as there're Kages fought the former Kages of Konoha.

The reason why they didn't disappear is due to Madara who broke through the bonds that connected him and Kabuto and Madara reanimated the former Kages himself. The first Hokage was only revived with his standard amount of chakra not unlimited due to Madara knowing he would be able to break free from the bonds if he had unlimited.

Menma was helping the allied forces fight off Madara who seemed impossible to , Sarin and his sisters were busy fighting the 3rd Kazekage, who was in his home domain a freaking sandy and rocky place.

The Kages finally managed to subdue the former Hokages thanks to Minato's fancy seal work, but it would only hold them for a small amount of time. They had to kill Madara now!

Menma was glaring at Madara as he was being healed by Sakura.

Suddenly the air around Madara visibly shuddered and his eyes widened as a lighting coated hand reached to strike his face. Madara's eyes suddenly changed to look similar to Naruto's who was then suddenly blown. Naruto was sent crashing through varies shinobi until he ended up getting smacked on a boulder.

Everyone assembled was shocked, they looked between Naruto and Madara who was now sporting the legendary rinnegan.

The former Hokage's used the moment that Madara was getting used to the feel of his new eyes chakra presence to escape his bond.

Naruto stood up slowly and stared up at his grandfather who stared back at him both of their faces impassive but irritation was slowly starting to show on Naruto's face.

"Ahh, so the apprentice finally chooses to see the sensei and he brought a gift along with him," Madara stated with a slight chuckle, the gift being his new set of eyes.

Naruto dropped the genjutsu that covered his eyes and showed it to the world, everyone was shocked even Madara. Minato just slightly smiled glade to have one of these Uchihas on there're side, he wondered which one would prove to be the best.

"Well it seems that I can't summon my pet due to him being trapped in that brat," Madara scowled. Menma glared at him as he stood up holding his side.

Madara smirked, "Guess I have to summon him the old fashion way…care to dance?" Suddenly Madara's susanoo flared to life and he gripped the hilt of his sword and swung through the crowed trying to kill Menma. If Menma died then he would be able to quicken Kyuubi's reformation because of his unlimited chakra storages so it would be no loss for him.

Before his sword could even kill one person or be stopped by the First Hokage Naruto's own susanoo flared to life.

Naruto dug his indestructible susanoo sword into the ground to block Madara's strike and it succeeded causing a loud "CLING!" sound. Naruto ran up Madara's sword using incredible speed and smirked as Madara was ready to block him.

Naruto used his brother's favorite jutsu **Body Flicker** and appeared behind Madara and kicked him into the air. He appeared above Madara and kicked him straight into the ground.

Naruto reeled his head back while in the air and shot a stream of fire at Madara who simply absorbed the flames. Madara's susanoo swung it's sword at Naruto who was still floating in the air, the sword went right through Naruto who smirked at his grandfather's frown.

Naruto looked and saw that his sister and her friends were still struggling to destroy the 3rd Kazekage. He was going to help them but he caught the smirk that Sasuke was wearing so he figured they could handle it. Naruto's heart was pounding this battle was making him feel…ALIVE.

Naruto suddenly felt his armor compress and looked at Madara who had his hands extended out at him. Naruto's outfit exploded he was left in only his black jumpsuit, the seals that he used on the armor to make it near indestructible failed. Madara was powerful, those seals…he spent hours creating them.

Suddenly a group of kunai were flung at him, he attempted to destroy them with the power of his eyes but the still kept coming and his eyes widened in true fear as the struck him. His stomach was now littered in kunais which caused him to blead. _'How?'_ Naruto felt fear grip his heart at his grandfather's true power.

He floated to the ground with wide eyes and felt someone stand behind him, he looked to see a smiling Mina who held out something to him. He stared into her eyes as she gave him his fallen ninjato and gunbai. He could feel Madara's power and was near trembling, _'How is no one else feeling this?!'_

Mina reached up and wrapped something around his forehead, he was shocked as he traced whatever she put on him a Konoha headband.

"What?" he whispered.

"We are all one this war," she said was a small smile.

Naruto pulled out all of the kunais, "Not holding back are you grandfather?"

Everyone was shocked at this, Naruto and Sarin descended from this man?

Madara tsked, "I thought I told you to NEVER play around with a threat?!"

Naruto's previous fear was replaced with anger and he felt Mina jump back, he stared his father in his eyes, "I thought I told you that no one and I mean NO one tells me what to do."

Naruto summoned his susanoo and leapt at Madara who meet him with the same speed. He wouldn't admit it but he would take Madara's words to heart. They both fought with uncontrollable power, one to carve the world into his own and the other to take the title of the strongest Uchiha to ever live.

The First Hokage turned to Minato who kept a calculative gaze at the legendary battle, "How old is this boy?"

"I believe he is 18," Minato stated not taking his eyes off the battle just he was trying to find the strength and weaknesses of both of the Uchihas. They both had the same fighting style which isn't a surprised if Naruto was taught by this man but it would seem that Naruto is using too much chakra in his attacks trying to end this battle face Minato mused.

Naruto's susanoo disappeared as he jumped into the air and his hands changed into a rocket launcher due to his rinnegan's power. He fired repeated rockets at Madara and stopped to wait for the smoke to clear.

When the smoke cleared Madara was gone, the hopeful of the people thought that Naruto destroyed him but they were proven wrong when the havens opened up and a gigantic boulder started falling. Naruto dropped to the ground and started to repeatedly pound it with his fist in anger, Madara escaped.

He heard yells of fear as the Allied forces started running away from the path of the boulder he chuckled dryly, he wondered if he should save them or let them die. Minato could easily save them but his chakra count was low. He watched as the First Hokage summoned a gigantic tree trunk but it was slowly crushed as there was actually two boulders.

Naruto looked around him and saw Mina staring at him from the distance, "What a wired girl," Naruto silently whispered. It seemed as if she wasn't going to leave.

Naruto stood up and debated on if he should absorb the rocks but knew it would take a long time and Madara might have predicted that and did something.

Naruto's eyes flared to life as he summoned his susanoo and held up the rocks, everyone stopped running and watched Naruto who was meditating and building up chakra.

He built up enough chakra and an enormous vortex appeared and sent the boulders to a different dimension.

Naruto suddenly jumped into the air to avoid the many stakes of wood that exploded from the ground. He felt a familiar chakra source and grinned, it would seem that Obito decided to join them.

Suddenly the demon statue appeared and two figures stood on its head, Madara and Obito.

"Naruto…" Obito said.

"Obito," Naruto said.

Naruto opened a vortex and entered it about a minute later he came out wearing a Akatsuki style outfit but it was white with black clouds, it was the outfit of the little group he was about to start.

Sarin landed next to him but no words were exchanged. She was followed by the rest of her graduating class as they stared off at the two people that threatened the world.

' _This is how it should have been from the start, all of us…together,'_ Sarin thought with a small smile.

Naruto's whole body became surrounded by a black fire like structure which was actually his chakra. Menma and Sasuke followed his suit, Sasuke's being blue and Menma's being red.

"I know you know why we chose this day to attack Naruto," Madara said.

Naruto stiffly nodded and answered the unasked questions, "Today is the day that the God Tree comes." Many of the shinobi that were aware of that certain part of history looked horrified and filled in the ones that had no idea what Naruto meant.

"The question is," Naruto crouched lowly, "will you be alive to see it?" He shot off like a bullet but was forced to dodge many dangerous wood spikes causing him to almost groan, _'Why did they have to take Hashirama's power?'_

The statue's mouth opened and 8 titanic figures stepped out, the taken bijuus. The weaker shinobis trembled, they struggled to fight and hold there're own villages bijuus but now they have to fight them all except the Kyuubi.

Naruto as if feeling there fear turned to look at them, "I understand if you guys are scared and want to leave now, that's fine it will just leave more glory to me."

Some of them looked affronted at that accusation and they all split there're forces to fight off the bijuus.

"Good no distractions," Naruto stated. Obito saw what was happening and smirked, Naruto was getting soft choosing to fight with help rather than alone. Obito did a single hand sign.

Suddenly all the bijuus that were getting man handled by the allied forces came together and a gigantic puff of smoke appeared. As the smoke was clearing many started shuddering at the feel of such dark chakra appearing.

Multiple hands shot out at the teens but they jumped to avoid getting injured. With a burst of chakra Menma entered Bijuu Mode and summoned Kurama, Sasuke and Sarin activated there're Perfect Susanoo (Some people call it complete body susanoo but I just enjoy calling it perfect susanoo forgive me ;)). Naruto activated his Buddha fighter (This is what Asura used to fight Indra, search it up; it looks like a gigantic orange or white figure with multiple arms and like for faces on each side of the head. Naruto gained it from being a descendant of Asura who then taught him how to activate it before he left).

The shinobi ran off to avoid being in the cross fire between many of the colossal figures, the Kages watched with interest from afar.

Madara stared off not the slightest intimidated, "Good Obito, the presence of the 10-tails will greatly speed up the process of the tree coming. Than with our combined might we will destroy these fools."

Obito gave a deep dark chuckle, "Yes, I will enjoy the sweet taste of the fruit."

Madara's eyes narrowed, he already informed Obito that the tree only gave one fruit then it finally came to him. Madara barked out laughing and held his sides, this greatly amused him. Many of the gathered shinobi looked at him as if he had gone insane.

He raised his palm outwards towards Obito and multiple black rods flew out, Obito activated the rinnegan he took from Nagato before he died and was about to deflect the attack but found that he couldn't move.

A black figure moved along his skin as the black rods struck their target, Obito gasped in pain and fell over. A seal appeared all over his body and Madara finished a few set of hand seals and there was an explosion form where Obito was. Seconds later the Juubi was still there but Obito looked different he was healed and his chakra nearly doubled.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Obito is the Juubi jinchuuriki and Zetsu is controlling his movements." Many felt dread at this new information.

The Juubi reared its head black and a small black ball started to manifest inside of its mouth, Naruto whispered a silent thank you because summoning the battle avatar took a lot out of him.

As soon as the Juubi launched the destructive ball at them Naruto held out his palm and the ball stopped and floated getting smaller and smaller.

"Thank you for the chakra Zetsu," he said. As soon as the ball disappeared his eyes widened to see another flying at him at light speed, before he could do anything the ball smacked right into him and a gigantic explosion happened he took most of the backlash causing it to not hit anyone else.

Everyone held there're breath seconds later as a faint black glow flew from the smoke, Naruto was surrounded by his susanoo ribcage as he flew towards Madara leaving his avatar behind him. Many were shocked that he survived a blast from the death ball called tailed beast ball.

" **Lightning Style: Havens Tears!"** The sky immediately darkened as countless lightning bolts struck Madara's location causing a shockwave.

Madara as figured was protected by his susanoo not trusting his chakra absorbing abilities. Naruto's eyes where coated with lightning as he jammed his hand straight through Madara's heart.

Madara and Naruto just stood there in that position, Naruto was surprised that he was resisting his lightning current that was supposed to cause his body to explode. Madara grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled it out of his chest and the hole that was left automatically healed.

Madara flung Naruto sailing back but he was caught by a flying Menma.

Naruto was dropped safely on his feet he looked at Menma and Sasuke, "Go and handle Obito, I will handle Madara." They nodded at him and followed his orders.

Naruto saw a stream of fire heading towards him, **"Amaterasu!"** He yelled out causing a black wall of fire to protect him from Madara's flames.

Naruto knew that he had to end this faster because Madara could keep this up since his chakra was unlimited. All Madara was doing was drawing this out so he could eat the fruit, Naruto was tempted to eat it himself but he did not know much about it except it took the users sanity.

Naruto disappeared into another plane dimension then appeared above Madara with his sword slashing towards him. Madara evaded the blow but then Naruto kept popping out randomly forcing him to stay on his toes.

Naruto quickly left his dimension as he felt Obito appeared behind him, he looked at Menma and Sasuke's location and found them laying on the floor with Sakura and Tsunade taking care of them.

Madara finally took the offensive and activated his perfect susanoo causing Naruto to retreat to his battle avatar. Naruto sensed that Obito was inside of a different dimension healing. Madara suddenly looked at Kurama who was guarding Menma's downed body.

Kurama's eyes suddenly turned deadly identical to Madara's who wore a huge grin. A red essence started to slowly seep out of Menma who started shaking.

Naruto heard Minato shout out and run to Menma but he was intercepted by a Madara wood clone. Madara created 1 for each of the Kages, he knew it was over kill but nothing could interrupt his plans.

The red essence started to slowly seep into the giant statue.

Naruto felt a new chakra source appear a few miles from there're but this chakra felt different. His eyes widened, this was not the location were the tree would come, Madara tricked them!

Suddenly all of the clones of Madara disappeared.

A gigantic explosion was heard and the most powerful chakra source that everyone ever felt suddenly appeared.

Naruto knew that he had to act fast, half of him was glad that Madara ate the fruit, it would make battling him nearly impossible but he enjoyed the impossible.

Naruto yelled out as he started feeding the statue his own chakra which caused it to suddenly explode, _'I'll reform it after this battle just in case.'_

He absorbed all of his chakra back from the explosion then sent the statue to a secrete dimension. He transferred Menma the Kyuubi's chakra again. The statue gave him some of Madara's own chakra sense he was the one that last used it, Naruto felt his chakra become full and then released some seals from his body causing him to glow blue then black.

Menma suddenly shot up gasping then his body changed similar to the way it was in bijuu mode but this time it was different he had black orbs swirling behind him.

Sasuke got up and his left eye held the rinnegan.

"Naruto what the fuck is going on?! I thought you were Asura's reincarnation!" Menma shouted.

Naruto simply stared at him then answered, "Asura told me that at first but in something he left me he explained that I am actually his father's reincarnation. He once told me, 'who could resist training an Uchiha and Senju hybrid.' My father's dad was Hashirama Senju and my mother's father was Izuna Uchiha which makes me related to both Mito Uzumaki and Madara Uchiha. "

Hashirama at hearing those words felt his dead heart clinch.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Hashirama asked.

Naruto spared him a small smile knowing that his dad was taken from him, "Well this isn't exactly a good place for a family reunion is it grandfather?" Hashirama smiled at hearing him call him that. Naruto may not be a family man but he knew that he would always have a strong bond with family even though he was about to kill Madara.

He turned to his little sister, "Sarin, this battle is way out of your level, go and talk with grandfather while I handle this with Sasuke and Menma."

Sarin nodded slowly and jumped back into Hashirama's opened arms.

Madara suddenly appeared over them all with an impassive gaze. Madara was wearing a new white robe and some horns. Obito appeared next to him seeming to be fighting himself.

"Menma and Sasuke, I trust you guys will be able to handle Obito now with your power boost," he received a firm nod from them.

Naruto's eyes spun as a vortex appeared and a 2 blood clones came out of it, "This is what my little apprentice has been working on." The two clones were garbed in Uchiha battle armor and lunged at Madara trying to find out his weaknesses in his new form.

Naruto hovered into the air and the battle that was going on below fell silent in his ears as he concentrated. He was absorbing nature chakra that was all around him and his senses were becoming clearer every second.

He was suddenly surrounded in a swirling mass of black chakra and when it died out a new Naruto stood before them. Naruto had short burst of lighting flashing around him and his hair was now completely white.

His chakra felt stronger than before and everyone that could sense nature chakra realized that he changed into sage mode but it felt stronger than the average sage modes.

Naruto arched his back and raven like wings exploded from them, his new appearance unnerved Madara who just defeated his blood clones.

He almost had enough chakra to activated the moon plan.

Naruto reached behind him and pulled out a golden chakra bow and made an arrow out of thin air then launched it at Madara who reached out to slow it down with his time abilities.

Naruto appeared behind Madara and kicked him in the back sending him flying.

"This is one of the aspects of a shinobi that you failed to completely teach me Sensei, taijutsu."

Naruto's blows were fueled by his sage mood which could kill the average shinobi but to Madara they felt like normal blows.

Madara got bored of this and then suddenly blew Naruto away who smirked suddenly Madara's arms blew off.

Naruto pulled out a couple of seals and flung them at Madara. Madara's arm regenerated than he disappeared.

Naruto could not sense him anywhere which meant that he was in Limbo, "Such power," he whispered.

He suddenly was kicked to the earth and seconds later stood up and glared at a floating Madara. He could see him but couldn't sense him.

Madara stared into the hole where Naruto was located and all three of his eyes spun, **"Amaterasu!"** Many gasped as Naruto was soon covered in the black flames and yelled out in pain. Naruto started squirming on the ground as he cried red blood. Many tried to help him but there was an unknown force the prevented them from coming near Madara and Naruto's location. Naruto breathed deeply seconds later as he was finally able to absorb all of the Amaterasu's flames. His burnt skin was slowly healing due to his chakra, he slowly stood up and looked up at Madara.

Madara looked into the sky, Naruto felt Obito's chakra die out meaning he died and Madara was ready. Naruto already predicated this and formed a vortex above Madara. Everyone's attention was on them as a young girl came out of the vortex many of the Konoha shinobi recognized her.

Rai appeared out of the vortex, time seemed to stop as suddenly her position was changed and she was sticking a sword into Madara's unsuspecting chest. _'Good we caught him by surprise,'_ Naruto thought as Madara lifted his hands to kill this girl.

Naruto saw this and used his will power to suddenly activate sage mode again which failed while he was getting burnt by amaterasu. He appeared behind Madara with his prized ninjato sticking out of Madara's head.

Rai jumped away and a gigantic bird fly out of no war and took off with her.

Madara was about to rewrite the past to escape this sticky situation but Naruto already acted before he even had that thought. Madara yelled out as Naruto started feeding him his black lightning chakra, he thought that Naruto was a fool for doing this but he realized that Naruto was not stopping.

Naruto used his free hand to point at the Juubi that was held down by Hashirama's wood and Mina's chains. Chakra started to seep out of the Juubi and intermingle with Naruto's own as he started feeding Madara who was bloating up an endless amount of chakra. Madara would have no problem with this but now even his chakra source had a limit as the fruit brought him back to life and the Juubi had an endless amount of chakra.

He knew this was the end for him and maybe even the end for Naruto who was absorbing a bijuu's tainted chakra. Madara could feel himself unable to move as Naruto was also placing many parlays seals on him. A vortex appeared underneath the Juubi and Naruto's own black chains covered its entire body as it disappeared.

"I'm prude of the powerful man you have become," Madara struggled to say. Naruto said nothing as he needed complete focus to do this. Suddenly in a blinding light Madara exploded finally dying, Naruto was caught up in the rays of the blast and was sent flying away. Hashirama jumped up and grabbed his falling grandson and brought him to safety.

Naruto's top was burnt showing his toned body for all, Rai suddenly ran to his side followed by many others.

Naruto felt his eyes slowly start to drop, he did it and he would die knowing it.

The last thing he saw was Menma's grin and his hands glowing gold as it reached out to touch him.

 **1 Week Later**

Naruto suddenly jumped up his eyes spinning widely, he felt something dark in his presence but it disappeared.

Mina groaned as she heard movement and looked up to find Naruto staring at her, she was sleeping on a chair in charge of watching Naruto and Rai who was in the room next to them.

"What am I doing here?" Naruto asked. He looked out the window and realized that it was night time.

Mina stood up and grinned as she hugged him and thanked him for saving them all.

"Why?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Why what?" she asked him back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked her again gazing into her beautiful eyes waiting for her answer.

She reached up and gripped his face, "Naruto, ever since meeting you I have been infatuated with you."

"You don't know me so you can't like me," Naruto said showing her that he was aware of feelings.

She suddenly tiptoed and kissed him on the lips, it was a short kiss but a good one nonetheless.

"Then let me get to know you and show you how much I actually like you," she whispered with half lidded eyes. Naruto was no fool he knew that his good looks and something else was drawing this weird girl to him but he felt lust over taking him as he leaned forward and captured her lips.

Something deep within him stirred and smirked.

 **Morning**

Naruto groaned as he got up and felt himself spooned to someone else who he realized was Mina. He shook his head he didn't know what got into him, how could he allow himself to be seduced?! He suddenly felt that it was his fault he should have taken control of the situation before it got out of hand but he felt something spark in him.

He suddenly felt the dark source again but it suddenly left again, something got out of Madara after he killed him. When Madara exploded he saw something dark leave and disappear, probably Zetsu he mused.

He knew something was coming in the near future and stood up and silently as possible started to cloth himself. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it.

With one last look at the beauty who captured his full attention last night he left in a vortex.

When Mina awoke she frowned not feeling Naruto, she quickly turned around and saw something on the table next to her. She picked it up and red it.

 _Mina,_

 _Sorry for last night, I had no idea what came over me. I know I am in no position to ask you for anything because of my actions last night but I need you to take care of Rai for me or leave it to my sister. I may be back in the near future make sure that your village prepares itself for I have sensed a strange presence that seems to have a similar chakra to Madara Uchiha._

 _Naruto Otsutsuki_

Mina sighed and felt tears come to her eyes, she just gave the bastard her innocence and all he can say is sorry?! She knew that it was her fault for being so into him but she couldn't help, the stress of the war was bearing on her and she needed an outlet and being alone with him tempted her.

She crumbled the letter and threw it into the trash, she would take care of Rai with Sarin's help but she swears once she sees that asshole again.

 **9 Months Later**

Mina let out a splitting shrike as she forced herself to push and Minato gripped her hands with a frown. Ever since 9 months ago his little girl was never the same and when he found out why he searched for Naruto but could never find him. Rai was now a jounin and he trusted her enough to believe that she had no idea where Naruto was.

Minutes later Tsunade and Kushina both held a baby in their hands.

There was a baby girl crying in Tsunade's hands who was trying to desperately calm her down. Kushina held a silent baby boy and showed him to Minato who had a stare off with the baby who then began to giggle causing Minato to smile and hold out his hands. Mina who was sleeping seemed to hear the giggle as a smile came to her face.

 **Plane Dimension**

Naruto stared off at the 10 Tails as he tried to control it but was failing badly and he sighed and gave up knowing that he would need the beast power in the future.

He would have to resort to desperate measures and become a…jinchuuriki. His eyes spun as he accepted his fate and the Juubi's eyes narrowed knowing something was going to happen.

 **Unknown Location**

A very beautiful and tall women was watching an army of Zetsus form.

Her thoughts flashed back to the handsome young man that managed to defeat her brother Madara Otsutsuki, anyone who ate the fruit became one of her siblings.

"The time will come where I will face him in battle, I hope he doesn't make capturing his people easy for me. No matter what happens, peace will come," she said to herself as her eyes glowed.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE ANSWERING QUESTIONS**

 **BYE ;)**


	17. A Legend Returned?

**Naruto is now 26**

 **8 Years Later**

2 of the village's youngest chunin just finished training together when an ANBU dropped by and told them to report the Hokage's tower.

The first boy named Boruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was on the tall side for an 8 year old and had a messy hair of black and red. He wore shinobi style pants and a shirt with an Uzumaki sign on the back. His facial features look strikingly similar to someone we all know.

The second boy named Menta Uzumaki-Namikaze was average high and had a spiky set of hair that was blond. He wore the same style of clothing as his friend Boruto. His facial features similar to that of Menma and Hinata.

The tallest tower in the village was filled with shinobi trying to find out what exactly was going on.

Menma was sitting behind the desk with a calm expression on his face and he palms supporting his chin. One of the ANBU in the office gave him a small nod signifying that everyone was present.

"I'm going to be straight forward, the Naka Shrine has been stolen I have a team of tracking shinobi on the case but I believe that the trail is cold. We don't know the abilities of our little thief which is why I need you all to stay alert, I will be organizing a team of ANBU or the most skilled people for the case once we find a lead," Menma finished effectively dismissing everyone once he stood up and walked towards the window.

All that was left inside of the room was Hinata who was laying on a couch.

"You do know that Sasuke is going to try to solve this himself right?" Hinata asked him.

Menma nodded, "This is why he will be part of the team that gets this bastard." Hinata stood up and hugged her husband from behind.

It was really troubling but he was suspecting that Iwa or Kiri is behind this due to them both taking a hostile look at the other 5 nations after the war for there're own greedy reasons. Iwa believes them to have all the bijuu due to Menma still having Kurama and them taking Naruto back home with them after the war.

 **Land of Spring**

A team from Konoha was on a mission they received a letter from the Daimyo, Koyuki Kazahana. There is a couple of low class missing ninja and bandits terrorizing a village close to her.

The team consisted of jounin leader Konohamaru and member's chunins Himawari Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sadara Uchiha and Mirai Sarutobi all 8 years old.

Himawari daughter of Mina has red hair, grey eyes and looks very similar to Kushina Uzumaki but has a more defined face. She wears a chunin flack and classic shinobi blue pants. Has a sword strapped to her back.

Sadara Uchiha daughter of Sasuke and Sarin has black eyes and short crazy hair. She wears the same thing Himawari does.

Mirai Sarutobi as you can tell I made her younger because Asuma is still alive.

As they neared the enormous and beautiful palace something felt a little off, they could sense a buildup of chakra coming from inside the palace.

"Wait…somethings not right here," Mirai whispered. Suddenly Koyuki flanked with a couple of guards came racing out of the palace and the top of the roof blew up and a gigantic birdlike figure came emerging out.

"Konohamaru thank goodness you guys are here, this morning this weird man with a hood killed a few of my guards and told me that this kingdom belongs to him now. His a shinobi so my men stood no chance against him." She finished in one breath.

"He appeared out of nowhere so I wasn't able to call for help," she said.

Konohamaru took a deep breath as he looked at the gigantic bird, he didn't have any summons big enough to take this monster but he and his team might be able to kill it together.

He looked at Koyuki's guards and nodded at them, "Get her to a safe place far away from here an try to get help here fast I don't know how long we can hold this thing, it looks like a Rank S summon."

Suddenly many explosions happened at once and the entire place was filled with pale look a likes who all held the…Sharingan!

Konohamaru wasn't the only one who noticed the eyes, Sadara activated her 3 tomoe sharingan.

"Sensei they they're all clones I believe, we have to kill them off fast because it seems as if they are able to multiply themselves," Sadara deducted.

Konohamaru nodded, "Well then let's do it quick and hope reinforcements arrive, don't attack the bird it seems to be content on just watching."

There was a dark chuckle and sounds of footsteps approaching the squad suddenly a tall figure garbed in a black cloak came for and dropped his hood. His head was full of sharingans which caused Sadara to clinch her fist with anger.

"Hello Konoha shinobi, I am Shin leader of Akatsuki and these are my children Shin. Please allow us to welcome you to your deaths warms." Shin Sr said with a small smirk.

"The Akatsuki? There're all dead," Konohamaru said.

"Yes but now I will revive their will by destroying all of the great nations," Shin said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Before anyone could say anything one of the Shin Jr's pointed an accusing finger at Himawari, "Y-you you have his eyes!"

Himawari became confused, "What are you talking about?"

Shin Sr narrowed his eyes at Himawari, "His right you do have his eyes, kill her now!"

Suddnely all of the clones jumped at them launching them all into battle. Konohamaru seemed to be the only one that was having luck defeating them while the girls were struggling.

Shin Sr moved to the top of the castle so he could have a better view of the battle and it was going on for far to long for his taste Himawari was mostly evading the blows and wasn't attacking back. Suddnely she slammed her fist into the ground and a bunch of black chains burst from the ground impaling his children.

' _Such control!'_ he thought with shock. She was just looking for what seemed to be an opening and got it.

He looked up at the giant bird like summon he had under his control and his eyes started spinning. The summon was a legendary Tengu, he stole the summoning scroll from inside of the Uchiha Shrine. Once he summoned them it quickly summited to his and his children's eyes binding them to his control.

"Kill them now! We don't have time for this," Shin Sr commanded the gigantic beast.

The beast movements caused the entire battle below to stop as they watch the beast move in one fluid movement and appear right in front of the grouped up Konoha Shinobi with its sword raised high in the air.

Himawari felt her eyes start burning and she could suddenly see everything happening in slow motion. She was going to use her chains to try and kill the monster before it killed them but out of the corner of her eyes she saw a gigantic black arrow flying towards the summon.

As soon as the arrow contacted the summon it was sent flying in the opposite direction slamming right into the castle. No one moved and no one spoke.

A tall man garbed in a black cloak the covered the lower half of his face stood with his feet on top of the head of one of the Shin Jr clones. His hair was gravity defying and untamed, he had a sword strapped to his back and his eyes looked gray and deep.

He looked around, his eyes lingering a little bit on Himawari but then he finally stopped on Shin Sr.

"N-naruto Otsutsuki," Shin Sr started off a little nervous but then he seemed to gain a glint in his eyes as he glanced at the Tengu standing up, "you caught me off guard."

The children from Konoha gasped as they heard of this legendary shinobi who won the last Shinobi War. The Tengu jumped out at Naruto who was suddenly surrounded by a black flame and nearly a second later he was inside of the center of his perfect Susanoo. He flew into the air to intersect the Tengu and their swords clashed together.

Naruto started getting bored of the fight knowing that the Tengu wasn't himself black chakra arms expanded from his Susanoo and held the Tengu in place. He stared into its eyes then seconds later its eyes closed and opened revealing complete black eyes, "Thank you," it said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Shin Sr suddenly yelled out and grabbed his head he looked up at Naruto in rage, he flung a giant shuriken made out of his flesh.

The shuriken suddenly froze in place and got sent back at him at twice the speed shocking everyone it cut off his left shoulder. Shin Sr grunted and looked around at his children, "Hurry, I need one of your arms to defeat him!"

One of the clones walked in front of the others, "No…you used us too much times. You told us that you wouldn't need our body pieces anymore after getting the Uchiha summoning scroll and that if we ever cross paths with Naruto Otsutsuki that you would defeat him easily but here he is destroying you. I'll show you who is the strongest," with that said all of them pounced on their father and killed him.

Naruto's Susanoo disappeared but he still floated in the sky.

"I will avenge Sin Uchiha!" With that a wave of clones attacked Naruto who reached for his sword behind his back waiting. The Konoha shinobi actually felt a little nervous for Naruto as they saw all this clones attacking him.

As soon as they reached close enough to Naruto in a display of godlike speed he seemed to flash to the ground instead of drawing out his sword he pushed it back in its sheath causing a loud cling to be heard. All the clones started bleeding from lethal wounds and fell to the ground like rocks effectively dying.

There was only one clone left and he started to cower as Naruto walked towards him, he was backing up slowly until he fell to the ground. Naruto looked at him in the eyes for a good few seconds before slowly reaching for his sword again.

Himawari who was yelled out, "Hey leave him alone! You already defeated him."

Konohamaru looked at his young squad member in shock, did she not know who this man was?!

No one moved for what seemed to be forever until Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper with a seal written on it, he slapped it on Shin's forehead sealing off his chakra.

He stood up and looked at the dead body of Shin Sr and held out his hands, a scroll came into it. He placed the scroll into his pocket turned around. The Daimyo and her men came back thinking that the fighting has ended.

"Sorry I was late Koyuki but I got…lost on the journey of life," he said. Even though he said it with a dead serious voice and they couldn't see his expression everyone suddenly started to feel a little bit at ease. His voice got deeper over the years.

Koyuki ran up to him and gave him a small hug knowing that he didn't enjoy contact very much.

"It's alright thank you for the help, but look at the damage on my palace!" she yelled out in shock.

Naruto turned towards the palace and no one could see his eyes but they transformed into the rinnegan, he held out his hand and the building seemed to fix itself.

Koyuki smiled up at him in thanks.

Konohamaru gave a small cough which caused her to quickly recognize that they weren't alone, "Ah I almost forgot the mission! I assume that you guys are tired and would like to rest up then finish the mission tomorrow yes?"

Konohamaru looked at his team but was hesitant to say yes due to Naruto's unnerving presence.

Koyuki seemed to notice and sent them a small smile, "Ah don't worry about Naruto you won't even notice that his hear."

That seemed to calm Konohamaru's nerves as he accepted the offer to finish the mission tomorrow.

Koyuki seemed pleased at this and led them inside of her newly fixed palace, she fed them and showed them to where they would be sleeping for the night. Naruto was nowhere in sight. They placed Shin in a cell on there're way back to Konoha the leaf ninja will bring him back with them. Konohamaru was too nervous to ask Naruto for the Naka Shrine.

Later that night they were asleep in there're own rooms but Himawari couldn't sleep her thoughts full of this mysterious man that saved them. She got up off the bed, her hair was let down and she was wearing a green nightgown.

She left the room to take a small stroll around the palace meeting the occasional guard on her way.

She suddenly reached a dark corridor and got a strange dark feeling from it. She was just about to turn and leave she heard a sharp sound, her eyes widened as she mad out the shape of a kunai being flung straight at her but she was able to follow it and plucked it straight out of the air. She bent her arms backwards and crouched down in a position to fight with the kunai in her hands.

Nothing happened for a while so she decided to speak, "I can see you, I don't know how but I can see your chakra so there is no point in hiding."

Still no movement was made until suddenly a light was flickered on. Her heart almost burst at the sight of Naruto. Did he turn on them?!

No words were exchanged they just stared at each other, he still wore what he had on earlier making her unable to see the lower half of his face.

"The battle made you overlook a change that has happened in your eyes, I apologize for my actions but I wanted to see them closer for myself," Naruto said causing her to get confused.

"W-what change?" she stuttered out.

Naruto raised his hand for his sword causing her to start shaking slightly, once his sword was out he appeared in front of Himawari. He grabbed her arm the one that was going to strike him with the kunai and held it there. He brought up the wide side of his sword in front of her eyes causing it to reflect back at her. What she saw shocked her.

She didn't know if Naruto was playing tricks on her or what but she was staring back at the sharingan.

Seeing that she was to speechless Naruto decided to do the speaking.

He raised an eyebrow, "Did you not know that you're an Uchiha?" seeing that she shocked her head no he continued speaking, "Well then now that you know what are you going to do with this information?"

Her eyes suddenly shown strong determination as he sharingan disappeared, "I will find out the truth."

"Is that all what about learning how to use the eyes to there're full capacity?" Naruto asked.

"I can just ask Rai sensei or Sasuke for help," she said more to herself then him.

Naruto stood up straighter, "Pff, come find me when you want to learn how to become a truly feared user of those eyes." As he said those words a vortex appeared behind him and he stepped inside of it.

Himawari looked in awe at the space time technique, she just stood there thinking over his last words until she finally decided that she was kind of tired. Once she reached her bed she passed out immediately her last thoughts were, _'He is one weird guy.'_

The next day the team from Konoha made quick work of the bastards that were terrorizing the nearby village. The team didn't see Naruto all day so it was just the Daimyo that saw them off. Konohamaru had Shin Jr riding on his back and told the team that they needed to reach Konoha fast.

 **Konoha**

Konohamaru already sent word to the village via his monkey summon so there was a team of ANBU already waiting for them. As soon as they came the ANBU took the prisoner from Konohamaru and brought the team to the Hokage.

As Konohamaru finished debriefing the Hokage about what happened he could see something troubling inside of his little nieces eyes. Once everyone started to leave, he told Himawari to stay which she did.

"What is troubling you?" he asked her with soft eyes even though she didn't know but she just meet with her father.

All Himawari did was activate her sharingan much to the shock of the Hokage, then she disappeared via body flicker. Naruto could feel a growing headache starting to form, seems likes some secrets are about to come to light.

He wished that he could hold the girl here and talk to her a little more to listen the load for Mina but he had to go onto more pressing matters, how to get the Naka Shine back from Naruto and what to do about this Shin character.

"Why?" was the question that Himawari kept repeating to her mother. Mina just sat there in shock not believing that Himawari activated the sharingan and she did so before her brother. If she was honest with herself she didn't think that either of them were going to activate it.

Boruto came downstairs to see what all the commotion was about and he came to see a staring competition between his twin and mom. Once he got a better look at his sister his heart almost stopped, the sharingan?

"Mom what's going on?" he asked her.

Mina looked at her son then back at Himawari and sighed, "You look just like him with that look of anger on your face," she sat down and put her face in her hands and groaned.

"Look like who mom?" Himawari asked softly as she deactivated her sharingan suddenly feeling bad for yelling at her mother.

Boruto sat down also having a feeling that this conversation would shed some light on who the father is.

"You're…father, even though you don't notice it but when you both get angry you guys have a resemblance to your father," she took a calming breath, "your father is a Uchiha."

"What's his name and why isn't he here with us?" Boruto asked.

"I promise you guys that I will tell you everything once I know for sure that you both are able to take care of yourselves and his not here with us, well because he has his own stupid ambitions," she finished with a faraway look. She could tell that they were angry that she wouldn't tell them tell she deemed them ready to learn the truth but she didn't want to burden them with the truth yet.

Himawari sighed as she finally decided on something, "Mom, did you or dad know…Naruto Otsutsuki?"

Mina sat there frozen until a few minutes, "Your father knew him really well and I…fought alongside him during the war. Why do you ask honey?"

Himawari went on to explain everything that happened on the mission including the little conversation that Naruto had with her.

Mina seemed really interested and kept asking her questions about his appearance Boruto was feeling a little jealous at the sudden attention that his little sister was getting, heck she even got offered a chance to train with the Naruto Otsutsuki.

"Mom I'm thinking that I might actually take on his offer. The control that he has on his sharingan is unlike any other I've seen even Sasuke can't control his like Naruto it's truly amazing…and I don't know why but I feel…safe near him. Don't get me wrong when his around me I feel scared but I think I'm mostly scared of the power that he holds not him," she finished.

"I don't know how he plans on training you or if I will allow it, but I still need to think on this. I will try to arrange for Rai to train you unless you want Sasuke or Sarin to do so," she told her.

"And if I get Sarin to train you promise me you won't pester he with questions on her brother, that's a really touchy subject for her," she added with a tone that held no arguments after she saw the glint in her daughters eyes when she said Sarin's name.

Himawari frowned at that knowing that Sarin probably wouldn't budge after her mom spoke to her, she always liked it when Sarin came over she always showed her and her brother something new.

Speaking of her brother she turned to look at him and notice a frown on his face and smirked, "Aw don't worry Boruto maybe you'll unlock your sharingan soon if your able to do it that is." Her brother always loved showing off once he finished a jutsu now it was her turn to be first at something.

Boruto just grunted and told them goodnight but not before his mother attacked him with kisses much to his embarrassment.

Once he reached his room he reached underneath his bed and pulled out a sword that he got for his birthday from Sarin, it was a beautifully completely black ninjato capable of channeling his chakra. It was built for specifically for him.

He opened up the window and sneaked out to a nearby training ground, he wouldn't use the families because he couldn't risk his mom overhearing him. As he neared the training ground he thought about his sister's sharingan, if his wouldn't come out on its own then he'll just force it out!

 **A Week Later**

Menma received an urgent message from the land of demons, they needed someone to help escort there're Priestess Shion to go reseal some demon named Moryo. Menma looked over the details and checked his log of available shinobi.

He needed the higher rank shinobi to keep watch over the border and do mission near Iwa so he couldn't send them. The team would have to be a decent team due to the fact that they were being paid an enormous amount.

He was tempted to send his younger brother Nato on the mission but he was ANBU Captain so he was busy.

He finally spotted a team that he could send, Mito's team wasn't busy and they would be perfect for this.

Mito's team consisted of Nawaki Hyuga-Uzumaki-Namikaze (chunin), Metal Lee (genin), and Hizashi Hyuga (chunin).

Nawaki has looks like Boruto from the actually Naruto series. Son of Hinata and Menma.

Metal Lee son of Rock Lee and Ayame, not a Chunin because he lost the first battle.

Hizashi son of Neji and Tenten.

He sent an ANBU to go and fetch them. As he waited for them to come his thoughts went on to Naruto, he still hasn't been spotted by his tracking team and it seems like he won't be returning the Naka Shrine. Sasuke was pissed but his hands were tied, he already spoke personally to the Koyuki but she said that Naruto comes and goes and she wouldn't betray his trust.

He heard a knock on his door and looked up with a small smile.

 **Land of Spring**

Inside of a training ground that Naruto claimed as his own Koyuki was pestering him about something as he meditated in the room.

"Naruto please, you know how my relationship with Shion is not that good no matter how many times I attempt to get her to open up to me. It seems like she is really starting to trust me by asking for some help and I don't want to disappoint her," she pleaded him.

Naruto sighed, will this women never stop bothering him?

"Koyuki, doing this would be a waste of my time." He simply stated.

"Please, I promise that I'll stop calling you over for stupid things," she said with a small blush.

Naruto sighed as he stood up, even though she never ceases to bother him she was still his friend. Plus even though he would never say so out loud he enjoyed it whenever she spoke to him about trivial matter even though she did most of the talking.

"Fine I'll do it, but only to see how I fair to a demon. Also you better make sure that those pesky Konoha shinobi never know when I'm here," he said, his eyes flashed and a vortex took him away.

Koyuki shivered, she loved it when he did that.

Naruto arrived just in time to see a battle between Konoha shinobi and some clowns. He looked to see Shion being protected by one of them, he knew exactly how she looked because he usually spied on her and Koyuki's meetings.

Naruto could see that the Konoha shinobi held the upper hand, Mito seemed to be having the time of her life. She was fierce in battle, the way she always aimed to kill.

The others that were with her weren't slouches themselves, the one with the blonde hair seemed to be a future master with the sword.

The one that was guarding Shion who he assumed to be a Hyuga seemed to be analyzing everything around him. Naruto supposed that he should make an appearance, kill the bad guys and take Shion to the temple and be done with everything.

He floated above Shion and dropped down in front of the Hyuga effectively shocking him.

' _I didn't even sense him!'_ Hizashi thought thinking that this is an enemy.

Shion recognized Naruto instantly she knew that he 'worked' for Koyuki. Sometimes she saw him without his cloak on and she must say that he is really handsome. He never interested her though because he has never said a word to her.

"Shion come, I'll be bringing you to the temple. We must hurry I have other matters to attend." Naruto simply said.

One of the enemy shinobi a huge male with white hair appeared behind Naruto with a smirk causing Hizashi's eyes to widen. An arm made out of chakra appeared out of Naruto's back, it held a black orb. Naruto slammed it into the man's stomach and the arm kept on extending until it was holding the man in the air and then the orb suddenly exploded causing a loud bang and drawing everyone's attention to them.

"Who the hell are you?!" Mito asked getting ready to fight this strange newcomer, his chakra was…unnatural. Naruto said nothing as he simply walked up to Shion and tuned around while crouching down, indicating for her to climb on his back. She did it with no questions asked not wanting to anger the man.

"Lady Shion what are you doing? We don't know if this guy is on our side. Hizashi stun him!" Mito yelled.

Naruto felt a jab on his ribcage and looked to the side to see Hizashi's byakugan activated. Naruto merely raised a bro at him and then jumped into the sky activating his sage mode causing wings to sprout from his back. He rearranged himself so that he was holding Shion in his hands and took off.

Mito's eyes widened, could it be?

As Naruto neared the temple he heard Shion gasp and he looked down into his arms to see Shion's eyes glowing. Once they stopped she looked directly into his eyes.

"You are going to die," she said with a calm voice.

Naruto only grunted and kept on flying.

"Didn't you hear me?! If you take me into the temple you will die," she said again this time louder as she felt her anger growing.

"Stop being such a brat, I don't care about whether or I die today or tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Death isn't a pleasant thing," she said.

"I know and I came to terms with that, it seems as if you still haven't. Koyuki is always trying to get you to open up to her but you still keep things on a professional level. She has come to terms with death a while ago," Naruto said.

She stayed silent for a few seconds until she said, "Well that still doesn't change the fact that you are going to die today."

She couldn't see it but Naruto smirked, "Well let's see then if all of your predictions come true."

As they descended into towards the temple she whispered, "They all already have." Waiting for them was a couple of gigantic statues.

Naruto raised one hand and formed a hand sign and closed his eyes suddenly there was a burst of chakra as hundreds of his chakra chains exploded from the earth and wrapped around each statue holding them down.

Naruto sat her down in front of the entrance as he turned to deal with the statues, "Hurry."

She nodded knowing what she must do and ran inside. She found the seal but as soon as she did she was kicked across the room and heard a deep chuckle.

A man stood in front of her and laughed darkly as a dark purple mist exited his throat and entered the seal exploded. A giant man stepped out, his body was well build and pale. His face held lots of markings that seemed to glow.

"Ahh, finally my own body." He touched the head of his old body and seemingly sucked the life and energy out of it. He turned to Shion's body and reached out to suck her life energy also but a purple barrier suddenly erupted in front of her protecting her. He smirked at this and turned into a purple dragon. Once he left the temple started to collapse.

Outside Naruto just finished the last statue when he saw the temple start collapsing. He started running towards it when suddenly a purple stick exploded from his chest. He looked down at his chest and fell to his knees. He heard a dark chuckle behind him before whatever presence he felt disappeared.

He pulled out the shard and was glad that it missed his heart he didn't expect that. He watched as the hole slowly closed itself and healed. Once it finished the only sign that showed something happened was the hole in his cloths. He ran inside the temple and picked Shion, she was clutching onto her stomach in pain.

"Moryo, he escaped," she said.

Naruto picked her up and some of his chakra to her stomach to heal it. He opened up a vortex and entered it with her.

He entered Koyuki's personal bedroom to find her in just an oversized shit. Koyuki seeing him enter immediately started to blush but didn't attempt to cover herself up. She saw Shion in Naruto's hands and rushed over to lead them to the bed, Shion told them what happened and Naruto frowned. He should have sent a clone inside of the temple with her but he thought that Moryo couldn't hurt her in there and he didn't even sense him but now that he felt his presence he can lock him down.

Naruto stood up and looked at the both of them, "I'll be back."

Before he left Shion handed him something a bell on a necklace, "Please wear it, it will give you the power to finish him."

Naruto simply nodded, he was able to sense Moryo clearer now.

His eyes turned into the EMS and started spinning causing a vortex to suck him in.

Koyuki noticed the small blush on Shion's face, "His interesting eh?"

Shion sighed, "I hope his able to defeat Moryo."

Koyuki jumped on her bead with a small smile on her face.

Naruto appeared in a gigantic valley, there was a bunch of Konoha shinobi attempting to stop the advancement of the army. Rai Uchiha was leading the attack against the purple flying dragon.

Naruto slid down into the valley in front of the advancing stone army and slammed his palm into the ground. There was a gigantic amount of chakra shockwave that caused everyone to look down.

The smoke started to clear and when it did most of the shinobi's hearts stopped.

There was a loud roar from the beast that Naruto summoned.

"The 10 tails!" one of the shinobi yelled.

Naruto stood on top of the 10 tails the wind softly blowing on his hair and his EMS activated, no one could see but he was smirking.

' _I know this is a little bit of an overkill but this seems like a good way to announce my return to the entire shinobi world,'_ he thought to himself.

The 10 tails reared its head back and a black orb started to form from its mouth.

Rai's eyes widened knowing the vast scale of destruction the attack could cause, "Everyone run!"

Boruto stayed rooted in place as he stared wide eyed at the man riding one of the most powerful beings in the world.

"I-is this what true power is?! Is this the power of a legend?! Naruto Otsutsuki!" He yelled out recognizing who the man is. Naruto heard a small voice amongst the shinobi that were running away, his eyes found the source of the yell and he saw a fool standing still.

' _Ah, Boruto you have grown…but this battle is way out of your league. Here let me give you a gift, the gift of the gods.'_ Naruto thought.

As soon as he released the bijudama Rai finally noticed Boruto standing in place. She almost sighed as she ran to him activating her EMS.

Once the bijudama connected with the army there was a blinding light and a gigantic explosion but Naruto didn't put it to full power not wanting to hurt the bystanders.

* * *

 **a/n**

 **Sorry guys for not updating for awhile i was really busy, thank you to my loyal readers who have been patient**

 **the next chapter will probably be out next week please drop some reviews on what you would like to see in the next chapter**

 **Thank a you guys, please leave a comment!**


End file.
